


Legend of Cheyenne

by Mini_Goat, Missalice1990



Series: Bobbsey Chronicles [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legend (TV 1995), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family History, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, History Jokes, Love Confessions, Much Ado About Nothing, Old West, Pseudo-History, Racist Language, Social Justice, Time Travel, True Love, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990
Summary: SG-1 is cleared to go to P78-548 but a Gate malfunction sends them back in time to the Old West and Jack learns what he thought he knew about his family might not be how things really were.
Relationships: Ernest Pratt/Abigail Steele, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Bobbsey Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727761
Comments: 131
Kudos: 50





	1. Situation Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ONeillwith2ls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/gifts).



> Inspired by the artwork of Hito of Deviantart fame. Sadly, I can no longer find any record of her art as of about a decade ago. I knew she was having health problems and then stopped writing and making artwork. I would love to credit her if anyone knows how to contact her.  
> Legend of Cheyenne is a collaborative effort with MissAlice1990. Without her much of my description of western USA and cattle driving wouldn’t be period accurate.  
> This story is set primarily in the 1880s of America’s Old West. 1881 to be specific. As such certain attitudes that are portrayed here are not a reflection of the authors. This includes era accurate terminology for African-Americans and attitudes towards First Nation peoples. Our goal is not to portray such attitudes and behaviors as acceptable but as historically accurate within reason.  
> We’d like to encourage you to read through even if the topic makes you somewhat uncomfortable because there is no easy way to admit that we, as a nation, need more Jack O’Neill’s who find such behaviors disgusting.  
> That said, this story is a little bit of a love letter to my dad who loved Westerns, RDA, and Social Justice. 
> 
> Side note - Janos is pronounced Yonish I have spelled it as it’s pronounced as Uralic languages are difficult for English speakers unfamiliar with non-anglicized names. And I say that with a Hungarian surname that starts Sz… I did this not to disrespect the character but for those who would like to say it correctly and aren’t familiar with the ‘yon’ sound that ‘jan’ makes in Hungarian. We’d mostly read it as Jan-os which is incorrect.

**SGC mission briefing for P78-548**

“Good morning, people” General Hammond greeted SG-1 as he sat down at the head of the briefing table. Daniel was still loitering by the coffee pot. Sam and Jack were sitting next to each other on Hammond’s right, swatting each other’s hands away from the single raspberry Danish they both wanted but refused to share without squabbling childishly this morning. Teal’c silently nodded at Hammond with a small smile from Hammond’s left.

“Good morning, Sir.” Sam said cheerfully while defending her breakfast.

“Morning, General.” Jack said in a serious tone, still trying to snag corners off the coveted sweet.

“Morning.” Dr. Jackson mumbled to Hammond as he added a concerning quantity of sugar to his cup of coffee. A sure sign the young man hadn’t spent any time sleeping the night before. He then moved to stand at the foot of the table where he’d left his notes, sipping his scalding hot coffee gingerly.

“Dr. Jackson, what have you got for me this fine spring morning?”

“Ah, yes, er, P... 78-548… the, ah, MALP recorded grassland, temperate conditions… on further inspection the UAV found a town near some runes that look like they might be Mayan or Incan. They seem very worn down and would require further on-site inspection… sir.” Daniel finished and tried sipping his coffee again, only to make a face at how hot it still was.

“Do we have any concerns people?”

“Just the usual, Sir.” Jack told him but didn’t elaborate.

“Noted.” Hammond told Jack, knowing what Jack usually worried about in the field and knowing the only way to answer those kinds of questions required walking through the Gate. Hammond reached behind him to the console to snag what he wanted then leaning forward, he slid a table knife across the briefing table to his second and his second’s subordinate to hopefully mitigate and eliminate their early morning distraction. “If you two would eat beforehand, you wouldn’t have to fight over the raspberry one.” George pointed out to them good naturedly.

“Well, sir, we would have but Carter’s car broke down so I had to drop by her place at the last minute to pick her up and we’d have both been late had we stopped for breakfast.” Jack told him affably and snagged a large chunk of the sugary sweet finally, earning him an exasperated glare from Sam.

“You could have just taken the cheese one.” She grumped under her breath.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He mumbled around the Danish he had shoved in a single piece into his mouth.

“All right, you have a go, people. You depart at Oh eight hundred tomorrow. And Sam, Jack, go get some breakfast and quit fighting over that stale pastry.” He admonished them, trying not to chuckle. Some days SG-1 was more like a group of unruly children than an elite team of space faring field experts. Their ring-leader being a graying overgrown ten year old.

“Yes sir.” Sam at least had the wit to look chagrined for her behavior but she did not relinquish the other half of her Danish to her greedy CO either.

“As ordered, mon capitaine!” Jack said with a cheesy French accent and a grin. “Breakfast, campers.” He said with a swirl of his finger pointed upward, presumably in the direction of the commissary though he could have simply added the flourish for effect.

“Right.” Daniel said absently and wandered out the door, then wandered back in to grab his notes and left again.

“Teal’c, I thought I gave you directions to make sure he slept.” Jack told the Jaffa as they left.

“I was unable to convince Daniel Jackson to leave his laboratory last night, O’Neill.”

Jack shook his head. “Do I have to do everything around here? Carter! Get a move on.”

“Yes sir.” She replied crisply out of habit while she gathered her notes and stuffed the last of the contested Danish in her mouth. “Coming sir.” She said around her snack then swallowed.

General George Hammond sat shaking his head in resignation as they left the room. He snagged the abandoned cheese Danish on his way to his office.

* * *

Several hours later, SG-1 was gathered in Daniel’s lab to discuss tomorrow’s mission.

“All right Danny, what’s so special about this particular pile of rocks?”

“Well, Jack… most of the people we have contacted so far were taken from the Middle East, Asia, and some Eastern European communities with a couple of exceptions including a handful of Nordic tribes and exactly one North American colony.” Daniel explained.

“Which means… what exactly?” Jack prompted him in mild annoyance.

“Well, it could mean nothing at all or it could mean that another group of Goa’uld chose to mimic South American gods which wouldn’t really surprise me, given how bloodthirsty most of them were. I’m honestly hoping we find out they’re all dead but I wouldn’t be really shocked if the Tok’ra just hadn’t mentioned them for some reason.”

“Ah, yes, the Tok’ra, our always forthcoming allies in the war.” Jack said sarcastically.

“Sir, with all due respect this may simply be a case of they don’t honestly know. P78-548 is fairly far off the beaten path. They may simply not be a viable threat to the larger system lords or as Daniel suggested, they might have died out.” Sam suggested.

“Let’s hope for the latter.” Jack grumbled and Daniel nodded absently.

“I’m with Jack on this one. South American gods tend to make Egyptian gods look practically benevolent by comparison.”

“Perhaps if you had some names, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c prompted him.

“Oh, yah, sure, hang on. I have them written down somewhere but off the top of my head the most likely choice would be Supay, the Incan god of... death. The, ah, Mayans had several death gods, seven to be exact, who were defeated by the holy twins only to have them rise again as a single deity who went by, ah,” he snapped his fingers, “Xibalba.” He continued fishing through the papers on his desk until he produced the list he knew he’d jotted down earlier.

“I have heard of this Xibalba. He was a fearsome System Lord but he has not been spoken of in many hundreds of years. I suspect he is no longer living, Daniel Jackson.”

“Well, if he didn’t have access to a sarcophagus that would shorten his life-span a little.” Daniel agreed.

“One less homicidal space snake is fine with me.” Jack told them and received a round of nods and an ‘indeed’ from Teal’c. “How long do you want to examine the ruins Danny?”

Daniel shrugged. “Ideally a couple of weeks but it’s really going to depend on what we learn from the natives about them, assuming they are friendly and there’s anything left to learn from the ruins after all this time.”

“All right, we’ll play it by ear. We’ll start with forty eight though. If you find something useful we’ll call in nine or eleven depending on the situation. I’m sure Carter would be more than happy to sit in her lab playing with her doohickeys?” He said and turned and raised an eyebrow at Sam expectantly.

Sam tilted her head considering. “Absolutely sir.” She said and grinned at him a little.

“Well, there you go. Carter can play with her bits and bobs. You can play with your rocks and Teal’c and I can… catch up on paperwork.”

“I am not behind on my paperwork, O’Neill.”

“All right, I’ll catch up on paperwork and you can... work out or something.” Jack told him with a vague wave of his hand.

“I will endeavor to fill the time, O’Neill.” His slight smile indicated he was teasing Jack who mock frowned and turned to Daniel.

“So we’re good?” He asked Jackson.”

“Yah, I think we’re as good as we can be on this mission until I have more data Jack.”

“Great. Let's go grab lunch before the Marines get there.” Jack suggested as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.


	2. Hard Landing - Manitou Springs 1881

Jack could say one thing about his team. With the exception of Daniel, they were consistently on time. Jack had stayed on base to make sure that Daniel had at least slept last night plus it saved him an hour of sleep since he didn’t have to spend that time driving to work and changing out of his civvies or shaking Daniel out of a sleep deprived stupor.

Sam was checking the fit of her strap on her P-90. Something she did when she didn’t know what else to do with her eyes or fingers. He wasn’t going to lie; his side arm was field cleaned far more than was strictly necessary while they chatted. It avoided having to look directly at her and have her realize how badly he wanted her sometimes. He respected their friendship far too much to ever articulate the tingle of need she evoked in him at the most inopportune times.

Jack stomped on that errant thought. Now is not the time to be sporting a pitched tent for your 2IC, O’Neill, he scolded himself.

“All right people, you have a go. God’s speed.” Hammond told them over the PA as the last chevron locked. As was their habit they entered the wormhole as a team and found on the other side... The Gate Room… and then nothing as the wind was knocked out of all of them including Teal’c.

* * *

“She’s coming to.” was the first thing she heard. Sam blinked but there didn’t seem to be any light.

“Shh… easy, Carter, it’s just me.” Jack’s familiar voice said as a large warm hand caressed her forehead reassuringly.

“What happened?” She asked him, still concerned that she couldn’t see.

“We got pitched out of the gate pretty hard into some kind of... cave? Teal’c said he saw the gate room for a second and then it all dissolved just like the last time.”

“Sir, if we’re in a cave and not a missile silo, the military complex hasn’t been installed yet.”

“Yah, that thought occurred to me too.” He admitted as he absently stroked her hair. It was soothing, reassuring. Sam just wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure. Her or himself. “How’s the arm?”

She had been so preoccupied with the sensation of his fingers gently stroking her hair and cheek that she hadn’t noticed the pain in her arm until he’d mentioned it. She lifted it in the dim light of Teal’c torch and examined Jack’s first aid work. She’d bled through the bandage a little but it was holding. “Not too bad.” She told him and patted his hand reassuringly.

She heard a familiar soft groan. “Daniel Jackson appears to finally be coming to, O’Neill.” Teal’c told them.

“Good. As soon as everyone is awake and ready, we should try to find a way out of the cave.” Jack said but he made no effort to move Sam’s head and shoulders from his lap and pressed her back down when she moved to sit up. “You’re fine.” He muttered so low only Sam could hear him.

Sam looked up in his eyes, unable to read them in the dim light but two long fingers pressed lightly to her lips before she could question him.

“Who turned off the lights?” Daniel asked in general.

“Cave, Danny boy. Big one.” Jack told him.

“How did we end up in a cave?” Daniel expected to be told they had been captured and was unprepared for Jack’s response.

“Solar flare.” He said simply.

Daniel cursed. “How far back?”

“No way of knowing yet, Daniel.” Sam told him, finally sitting up in spite of Jack’s fingers gently assuring that she didn’t need to do so.

She squeezed his arm. He must have seen her take a hard fall to be this worried about her.

“Ok, if everyone is alright, let’s see if we can find a chimney somewhere. If it’s a caldera or even some other natural fissure, there should be at least one natural opening to the top somewhere even if we have to do a bit of rappelling to get out.” Jack told them.

“Let’s just hope we don’t end up with nothing but terminals.” Sam muttered.

“Carter, it’s my job to be the optimist.” He told her with an amused cant to his mouth. “Spread out, stay in torch distance to your buddy.” He said this mostly for Daniel who had a bad habit of wandering off unless Teal’c babysat him.

“O’Neill.”

“Found something, T?”

“Perhaps. It appears to be an upward inclined fissure; however, it has a sharp bend several feet away and I cannot see past unless I enter.”

“Stay with him Daniel, but don’t follow him in. I want line of sight relay until we’re sure it goes more than a few feet. We’ll have to go by audio confirmation until it gets a bit lighter so no chit chat.”

“Yes sir.” Sam told him as she shrugged the pack he’d pulled off her to get the medic pack from her kit.

Jack brought up the rear as they slowly worked their way forward and upward, some of the sections of the apparent lava vent had to be scaled vertically up narrow walls. They didn’t have pulleys but Jack and Sam both carried Para cord with them and they made use of it when the climb was steep and lacked a tight enough structure to crab up the walls easily.

An hour in, Jack called a break in an oblong bubble shaped opening. “How is everyone doing?”

“Hands are a little barked up but I’m all right.” Daniel admitted. He was used to rough work in his field.

“I am well, O’Neill.” Teal’c told him.

“Carter?” Sam didn’t answer. “Carrrterrr...” He sing songed.

“I’m fine.” Sam told him in a distracted voice but she was clearly cleaning her hands with disinfectant and had a roll of gauze next to her.

Jack huffed, got up, and sat back down next to her, holding out his hand, a clear demand that he be shown how bad the damage was.

“I hit a rough spot on the one chimney that’s all. I just need to wrap them.”

“That’s not going to hold while you climb.” He told her absently as he checked her scrapes for debris in the dim light. His eyes lit up and he put a finger up as he declared ‘Ah!” before grabbing his pack and digging around in the bottom pockets. He retrieved his old pair of leather tac gloves that had reached the point of, he thought (by his standards) no longer really mission ready anymore but still might come in handy as an expendable resource. “These should be just big enough for the bandages to fit inside and save your hands from much more damage. Hard to fiddle with your doohickeys if your hands are all cut up Carter.”

She took the gloves and gave him a grateful look. They were warn and sweat stained and a weird stupid part of her heart did a tickly little jig in her chest as his fingers brushed over hers while he helped her slide them over the bandages he’d just applied after handing her the gloves. They looked at each other for a long moment in the dim light.

Jack’s eyes dipped to her lips and back to her eyes before breaking the quiet spell between them by turning to look at Daniel and Teal’c. “Everyone rested up? Let’s see if we can make some more progress campers.” He patted her knee gently a couple times before standing and giving her a hand up.

“I don’t have another pair of gloves, Daniel; you’ll have to use your own if your hands get too scraped up.” Jack told him.

“I’m good Jack. Sam, are you all right?”

“Yah, I’m fine.” She said agreeably.

“Ok kids, same formation. Teal’c, you have the lead.”

The four of them made slow grunting sweaty dusty progress upwards. It seemed they had lucked out other than having to pick between two branches and picking the one that had a terminal the first time because it sloped upward more quickly. It was a bit of a hike to get back down. Daniel marked everything with chalk as they went just in case. He’d had Sam mix him up a special batch that had phosphorus in it so it showed up for a few moments if the lights went back out too. It hadn’t been one of his worst ideas and Jack was considering having it added to a standard field pack for the teams when they got back. If they ever got back.

Sam’s nose twitched. “Sir.”

“I smell it too Carter.”

“Fresh air.” Daniel said, himself familiar with the stale air of long enclosed spaces though in his case there was usually the scent of tomb as well. He really didn’t want to find out this one was theirs.

As they drew close though, their hopes fell. The fresh air was a straight vertical chimney several feet higher than both their cords tied together and it appeared this was the end of the road.

Jack frowned. “Dammit.” He swore and Sam looked at him surprised that he didn’t have anything pithier to say about the situation. “We may as well take a break while we decide what to do.”

“We only have two options Jack.” Daniel told him.

“Yah. I know.” Jack snarled.


	3. Toto… This ain’t Kansas

Jack sighed. “All right, let’s have lunch while we try to figure out a game plan.” He said. Realistically, they were going to have to go back down to the main cave and try to find another fissure heading upward. They had been lucky really. The Gate sat several feet off the cave floor being supported by an impressive system of springs and dampers designed to mitigate any movement of either the mountain or the gate itself. All of them could have been severely injured on landing unexpectedly in the dark as they had, considering the length of the drop they all took.

Sam’s injury had been relatively mild; she’d landed on a sharp rock and cut her arm. At first, he’d thought she’d hit her head which accounted for his open concern when he’d first found her. There had been a fair amount of blood. When she’d first come to, he’d already patched her up but the dull thud of panic in his chest at blood pooling under her head hadn’t subsided yet.

Now they sat in companionable silence passing around the MREs they had warmed up. Daniel finally swallowed and spoke first. “The rope might reach if we had some climbing equipment.”

“Not standard kit for the type of mission we left for Daniel, and we don’t have anything I’d trust to jam into a fissure to tie off on. Not that I’d hang any of you from twenty feet in the air anyway.” Jack admitted.

“What is the likelihood that we would be chanced upon by locals?” Teal’c asked.

A small shower of stones rained down on Jack who brushed at them in annoyance.

“Ho down there!” A grizzly face popped over the side of the opening.

“Pretty likely.” Sam said with a philosophical shrug.

If Jack hadn’t been so relieved, he’d have kicked her gently in the hip for being a smart ass.

“Uh, hey! Could you give us a hand? We seem to be stuck.” Daniel shouted up at the man above them.

“Take me some time to splice together enough rope. Jeh think yeh can climb out if we drop one down for yeh?” His accent was comically thick and Sam gave Jack an amused look out of the side of her eye.

“Take your time!” Jack yelled up. “We aren’t going anywhere.”

Daniel gave him a perturbed look.

“What? We aren’t.” Jack said petulantly.

“O’Neill, perhaps it is not the best time to make jest until we are truly rescued.”

“Everyone’s a critic.” He muttered. Jack had gotten a good look at the man’s clothing. He’d seen enough old movies as a kid to know it was a good thing their team dynamics ran more on friendship than rank because well… he was sure Daniel was going to describe the local history at length and Sam was going to barf math at him until his eyes glazed over and the outcome was the same either way. Welcome to the gold rush era, kids. Hope you like John Wayne films and sarsaparillas because this is the end of the line for SG-1.

It wasn’t what he’d had in mind when he’d thought one day he wanted to ride into the sunset. Arguably he did have his best friends by his side so he had that going for him. He’d just kind of hoped it would have involved his cabin instead of the Wild West.

Periodically one of the men who stumbled across them apparently by overhearing their conversation and trying to figure out where it was coming from would check on them while they tied together rope long enough to reach SG-1. Jack counted five for certain. There might have been more. It sounded at one point like the men had sent a younger companion back to town to get more rope. 

Eventually though the length of heavy hemp cording was long enough to reach the bottom of the chimney and Jack debated on whom to send up first. Finally, he decided Teal’c was the best choice as his weight would test the maximum capacity of the rope and it was unlikely anyone else would be left behind with him giving their grubby saviors the stink eye. He’d better address a situation that was likely to come up almost right away though he realized.

“T, if we landed when I think we did, the people we encounter are going to assume you are African not Jaffa. Right now, almost every black person in the country is probably a slave and free black people are treated with suspicion or worse.”

“O’Neill, I am called sholva each time I encounter my brothers. I have been a slave most of my life. This is not a behavior I am unused to.”

“I know T, I just wanted to give you a heads up. We should probably come up with a story that’s close enough to the truth to be believable but doesn’t tell them anything about any of us.”

“That’s pretty easy, Jack.” Daniel told him. “It looks like we might be some time in the 1800s by their clothing?”

Jack nodded.

“You bought Teal’c’s freedom from his former master.”

Jack looked at Teal’c.

“This is acceptable.” The other man agreed.

Jack clapped his hands together. “All right, next order of business. You two.” Jack said, pointing at Daniel and Sam.

“Us?” Sam asked, surprised.

Jack pulled on his lip. “Danny, you’re an archaeologist studying… who was around here back... Ah, you’re studying the Sioux people and were told there were drawings in the caves. We got turned around and lost instead. Sam is your sister… I’m just the hired help. We’ll tell them someone must have taken our horses. The mountain is too far from town to have walked here intentionally.” 

Sam had crossed her arms over her chest.

What now? Jack thought.

“His sister?” She asked him archly.

“Option two is my _wife_ , Carter. Either way, women didn’t travel with men casually back then.”

Sam blushed furiously at his statement. “Fine. Sister it is.” She glared at him though. There were other options, he was baiting her and she knew it.

While Jack and Sam bickered over her position in the team however, Teal’c had set about testing the strength of the rope they had let down for them to climb.

“The rope seems secure and of sufficient strength, O’Neill.” The Jaffa told him.

“Good, let's see if it holds up. After Teal’c is up top, Daniel is next then you Carter. I’ll go last.” Jack told them while Teal’c swiftly made his way up the side of the chimney with the help of the rope. 

“It was the Ute’s, Jack.”

“The who?”

“The local tribe around here are the Ute.”

“And so? Therefore?”

“Never mind.”

A few moments later, Teal’c scrambled over the sides and there was a muttered discussion the rest of SG-1 was not privy to.

“Gol dang, are the rest of yeh Negros too?” one of the men asked Teal’c.

“They are not.” Teal’c told him with a frown.

“Why they send their slave up first do yah suppose?” One of their men asked.

“I am not a slave. I am free.” Teal’c told them. It was good O’Neill had warned him, he reflected. This was tiring.

A moment later, Daniel’s head came up over the side. “Everything all right Teal’c?”

“No.” Teal’c told him.

“Oh, er, well, guys, hi, I’m Daniel Jackson. Archaeologist. We got a little turned around down there. Someone told me there were cave paintings but all we found was a big empty cavern.” He said in a friendly manner. “Until we got lost that is...”

The prospectors looked around at each other in perturbed confusion.

“This yuh boy, Daniel Jackson?”

“My… er no. He is not. Teal’c is free. No one owns him.” Daniel said as he took off his glasses to clean them on the hem of his shirt.

“You folks are dressed funny.”

Daniel nodded. “Yes, yes we are. Has anyone seen our horses?” He looked around at the men hopefully knowing full well none of them would have.

“Reckon rustlers done grabbed them, son. ‘Taint no sign of horses when we got here.”

“That figures. Our regular clothes were in our trail packs. Some scientist fellow talked us into this gear, something about it keeping us warm and more pockets.” He trailed off. “Anyway, I don’t suppose you could loan us some clothing until we can get back into town, could you?” He said hopefully. He was glad they had opted for the solid green BDUs worn for non-combat missions as it was easier to explain the style then it was the pattern.

“Shor sounds like yeh run into that Professor Bartok. He’s full of strange ideas. Might have a thing or two you can make do with.” One of the older fellows told him. “’Taint likely you’ be seeing him ehgain, woud yah? I need ta have a word with Mr. Legend ‘bout some thievin’ trappers.”

“Appreciated, and er… I’m not sure actually. I’ll let him know if I see him.” Daniel said and wondered what was taking Sam so long.

Meanwhile still in the chimney Sam and Jack were having their own discussion. 

“Carter, I’m not trying to be a pig. Single women in this era are still fairly rare around here and beautiful ones rarer still. Unless you want a dozen marriage proposals to fend off per day just humor me all right?” Jack growled at her in frustration.

“Well it might be a nice change.” She huffed, testing the rope, and making sure the rope was still secure after Daniel was all the way up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sam looked at him wide eyed; suddenly realizing she’d said that out loud. 

“Carter.”

“Nothing, sir, I spoke out of turn.”

“Cut the crap, Carter. We’re trapped. Daniel and Teal’c might not have put it together yet but I know you have. If you’re miffed that I didn’t go with telling everyone you’re my wife to avoid this kind of thing, it’s because the likelihood of us ever getting home is next to zero. If we go in with the assertion that I’m your husband, you’re stuck with me, Carter. For life.”

“And, of course, that’s the worst thing ever.” She said acidly.

Jack who had been standing a few feet away stalked forward until he was so close their breath mingled. “I have just as much right to court you as the next guy, Carter.” His eyes blazed with the desire he kept deeply banked when he looked at her. He pointedly held the rope for her, ending the argument for now as she wrapped her gloved hands around it and worked her way up. “And cut the ‘sir’ bit.” He told her receding backside.

Sam arrived at the top flushed from her reaction to Jack’s comment but otherwise fine. 

“Everything all right?” Daniel asked her concerned when he saw her flushed anger and embarrassment.

“Oh yah, great.” She said and looked away, unwilling to talk to him about the situation, especially with an audience. 

Teal’c however simply stood by Sam and put a hand on her shoulder. It had not escaped his notice that O’Neill’s reaction to her minor injuries were more than just that of a concerned CO. Sam reached up and patted his hand absently in reassurance that she really was alright. She and Jack had been flirting more than usual lately and that flirting occasionally led to bickering.

Jack lifted himself over the lip of the cave with a grunt as Daniel gave him a hand up. “Thanks, Danny. Everyone all right?” He asked his team in general.

“We are well, O’Neill.” Teal’c told him.

“Carter?”

“Peachy.” 

Jack narrowed his eyes at her which earned him a glare and her fists on her hips. Well, he had told her not to call him sir and he was still in uniform. It was probably irking her almost as much as his comment about courting her had. But dammit... if he was going to win her heart he was going to do it fairly not by default because it was expedient. 

The prospectors watched the interaction with interest. Clearly the professor’s sister and his assistant had some unresolved discussions to have.

“Jack, the horses are gone. I asked if we could borrow some clothes to wear into town as the stuff that Hammond fellow gave us to explore the mountain in isn’t suitable for public.” Daniel told him.

“Ah yes… that Hammond fellow.” Jack pretended to look thoughtful while Sam snorted with mirth into her hand. “Stop giggling, Carter.” He told her absently which just made her bite her lip but a couple random twitters still escaped.

“You folks are welcome to join us for a meal tonight. There’s plenty to go around.” the grizzly looking leader told them. The prospectors had decided these strange folks didn’t have any interest in panning for gold and therefore were just little lost lambs to return back to town as swiftly as possible.

* * *

A few hours later, SG-1 were changed into borrowed clothing of simple cotton shirts, vests not much different than their tac vests other than construction and bandanas, Teal’c’s being tied on his head like a do rag. One of the men had found a handful of worn hats left over from members of their party they had lost in the last few months due to a flu outbreak. Jack suspected most of their clothing had come from the same source. Each had been given a pair of jeans as well though Sam had to belt hers tightly in spite of being the slimmest pair they could find.

A dodgy looking fellow was the camp cook. Dinner was a meaty stew with a handful of root vegetables. Dessert was apparently some kind of hardtack with compote spread on it. All in all, a satisfying meal that while not well seasoned was still tastier than an MRE. 

“That’s your third serving, T.” Jack said to the large Jaffa. “Must be tasty.”

“I fail to see why the quantity of food I consume concerns you, O’Neill.” Teal’c answered, but knowing Jack was only hassling him for something to do, he conceded. “The food is delicious.”

“Cool. Make sure you thank our hosts all right?” Jack reminded him not because he thought Teal’c would forget but because he knew how important their impression that the man was grateful would be. Some of the less educated people in his parent’s old neighborhood had the same attitudes. They weren’t right but Jack didn’t want to start the rest of his life in a prison for murdering a bunch of down on their luck panners

“Indeed.” Was all Teal’c replied.

“So Dr. Jackson, why’s yer man call yer sister ‘Carter?” The man who had cooked their dinner asked him.

“Eh? Oh, she’s my half sister, different fathers.” Daniel shrugged. He was glad it occurred to him that this might come up because while Sam could stop herself from calling Jack ‘sir’, especially if he wasn’t in uniform, Jack, on the other hand, wasn’t able to not call her Carter unless he was upset when ‘Sam’ would just slip out against his own volition.

Logistically, Jack wasn’t fooling anyone calling Sam ‘Carter’. Everyone but Jack and Sam knew it was an endearment. He may as well call her honey but it sounded professional so he couldn’t get in trouble for it per-say.

“That still don’t make no sense, sonny.”

“Lots of things about Jack don’t make sense. I stopped worrying about it years ago.”

“’Tain’t worried ‘bout the way he looks at yer sister?”

Daniel shrugged. “She’s an adult. If he’s what she wants, who am I to judge. She could do worse.” After a bit of a pause, Daniel spoke again. “He’s a good man.” Daniel smiled a little. He meant it.

“Purdy girl like that, I’d be lookin fer in-laws with some money if yah catch mah drift, professor.”

“Sam doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to. I’d rather just stay on her good side.” Daniel told the man, starting to lose his patience.

“Suit yerself.” The man said and leaned back, tipping his hat down by way of ending the conversation.

“Yup, I think I will. Night.” He told the man and got up to go to his tent. He passed Jack and Teal’c still sitting together. Sam had turned in early having the witching hour watch. “Night Jack.” He said quietly on his way by.

Having overheard Daniel’s entire conversation, Jack gave him a lopsided smile. “Sweet dreams, Daniel.”

Daniel shook his head knowing Jack was making fun somehow and crawled into his tent.

“I shall Kelno’reem now, O’Neill.” Teal’c told Jack.

“Go right ahead, buddy. Have a good night.”

“You as well, O’Neill.”

After everyone went to bed, Jack sat under the familiar stars of his home and tried to figure out what they could do as a group to earn a little money. He supposed Daniel could get a job doing something academic. He could probably find work with the local lawman. Teal’c was good with animals and there should be stables around. Sam was his only real problem child. She wouldn’t do in a traditional woman’s job. She was too educated to teach in this era, he grinned. Maybe she could get a job in Buffalo Bill’s side show with Annie Oakley. Might show the other woman up though.

Jack worried his finger over his thumbnail lost in thought as he watched the perimeter of camp. A pole cat screamed somewhere off in the trees. Probably calling her kittens or looking for her mate he figured. The familiar sounds of a Colorado wood filled his ears and he smiled again. Home.


	4. This is Heavy

The prospectors were still snoring peacefully as SG-1 began their day in the early morning mist. Teal’c quietly took down the tents while Jack and Sam prepared breakfast together with a nod and touch of acknowledgement, directing each other with silent touches and glances. Daniel sat smiling to himself while he watched them unnoticed. He wondered if people who were already in the old married couple behavior stage would still go through the giddy new love stage once they realized they could be together. He supposed he’d find out soon enough.

The sun slowly rose over the mist shrouded ponderosa pines surrounding the camp. Jack and Sam had gotten up at nearly the same time as Daniel expected them to be. How they had trained their bodies to recognize daybreak no matter where or apparently when they were fascinated Daniel. As breakfast was being made, Daniel was warming water for cups of coffee for the three of them. Teal’c preferred his coffee with lunch.

“Morning, Daniel.” Jack said absently as he took his coffee. On base, he added creamer and a little sugar but he didn’t like powdered creamer so for missions he drank it black like Sam did all the time unless she poured a pack of cocoa mix into it. There wouldn’t be much more of that. All of them would have to change how they looked at life soon.

They were used to roughing it. That would never be a problem. Daniel wondered how long his best friends would try to avoid acting on their feelings for each other. It wasn’t like they could get home for the next fifty years or so. By then, Jack would likely be long dead and he and Sam would be elderly. He didn’t suppose anyone would send a puddle jumper after them either. There was no easy way to notify the SGC about them this time.

They would need jobs, he mused. He could find the local historical society and become a curator or teach grade school. Teal’c was good at any number of things but might be limited to jobs like ranch hand, hospital orderly, stable hand or farmer due to social conventions of the time. Jack could probably get himself a job with the local law enforcement. Sam was their only real problem. She was far too educated to teach children in this era and she wouldn’t do as a governess or lady’s companion. He wondered if she actually knew how to play the upright piano that sat in her living room. He doubted she’d enjoy spending her nights in a smoky saloon but it would look awfully strange for a single lady of her age to not have some sort of gainful employment.

Of course, Jack could just hurry up and get hitched to Sam and that would solve the problem entirely. Married ladies didn’t need jobs. In fact, married women who had jobs were generally frowned upon unless they worked for a family member or ran a shop.

One of the prospectors was finally up and watched SG-1 break down their equipment. “You folks headed on back to town then?” He asked Daniel, having decided the ‘professor’ was the group leader.

“Yah. The expedition was a bust so we need to earn some money to get home.” Daniel told the other man.

“Hard workin fellers will find work easy in Colorado Springs. ‘Sbout twelve miles from herebouts. Just follow the road posts. Might not be yer feller’s kind of thing.” He said, pointing at Jack. “Town’s dry, yah know.”

“Dry?” Sam asked, confused.

“Smokey and the Bandit.” Jack told her helpfully.

“Ah.” She said understanding the reference.

Their companion looked confused.

“Legend about a booze runner from Texas.” Daniel said noncommittally.

“Played by a guy who lives in Jupiter, Florida.” Jack quipped quietly in Sam’s ear, making her twitter with laughter.

“It’s kind of specific that you know exactly where he lives, S… Jack.”

“Guy I knew in black ops, a squid, lives around the corner from him. Every once in a while I get stories about his kid stumbling onto the guy’s property when he’s camping or whatever it is teenage boys do with their time these days.”

“Probably the same thing they did when you were a teenage boy, Jack.”

Jack gave her an insulted look. “I was never a teenage boy, Carter.” He said with mock indignation.

“Of course not.” She said, shaking her head in amusement.

“So what do you guys think? Pass through the Springs and head for Colorado City?” Daniel asked him.

Sam shrugged. “It doesn’t matter much to me, Daniel.” She admitted.

“I don’t have to drink, you know.” Jack told him.

“I will be pleased with wherever we may gain employment, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c told him.

“You two going to be able to handle not tearing up a bar for a while?”

“Daniel!” Sam admonished him which earned her a choked laugh from Jack.

“Why do I put up with you two?” She demanded of the men teasing her.

“Because you love us, Sam.”

Sam huffed. “You better hope I do. I know how to make poison you know.” she warned them, a twinkle of mirth in her eyes though her facial expression was still scolding.

“And that’s just your cooking on a regular day.” Jack quipped. Sam rounded on him. “Too far?” He asked, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Jonathan James O’Neill, you won’t need to worry about courting me.” She snarled at him, before stalking off to repack her kit.

“Way to go, Jack.” Daniel told him.

“It was just a joke.”

“I do not believe Samantha found your joke to be amusing, O’Neill.” Teal’c told him.

Jack swore under his breath and went over to Sam to hash things out with her or the rest of their lives were going to seem very _very_ long for entirely unpleasant reasons.

“Their courtship appears to have hit a… snag.” Teal’c told Daniel.

“Well, Jack is king of being an ass so…”

“Indeed.”

* * *

“Carter!”

“Don’t you have equipment to pack, Sir?” She asked him pointedly.

“Dammit, Carter, why are you so mad at me lately? You are literally never like this.” He confronted her.

She turned and opened her mouth to tell him what an ass he was being but the words never came out. Slowly her mouth closed and she just looked at him, a blush coloring her cheeks and neck.

“Is it possible, Samantha Carter, the smartest person I know… doesn’t know what to do with her emotions when there aren’t any rules stopping her from acting on her feelings?” He asked her, stepping forward and gently taking one of her hands into his and stroking it thoughtfully.

They were partially hidden by the scrubby long needled trees surrounding the semi permanent camp made by the prospectors. An occasional blue spruce had worked its way down the slope as well, dotting the bright yellow green with silvery blue.

Jack raised his hand to fondle the short golden strands behind her ear. “Sam.” He said to her softly as he moved closer. “We aren’t going home. There’s no way for us to get there.” His eyes held hers “We can take this slowly if you need to after hiding how we feel for as long as we have.” He offered her.

She looked up into his warm brown eyes, the sun was reflecting in them, making them glow with a warm amber light she wanted desperately to drown in. Unguarded his eyes held everything he felt for her... And a tender promise she’d seen there so many times she could bank on it. “Jack, we should at least try to find a way.”

“All right. We’ll try to find a way home. Or, well, you can try to find a way home. A few more months being hopelessly in love with you won’t matter one way or the other.” He agreed, his voice gentle. “I’ll still be here when you decide you’re done trying to perform a miracle.”

She looked at him, searching his eyes. “You aren’t mad?”

“Should I be, Carter? It’s what you do. I know you need to at least try.” he admitted to her. “I know this is something you need to do.” She gave him a grateful look. “In the meantime, we need to find jobs. Are you good at anything besides being a total badass?”

Sam blushed. “Honestly… not really.” She admitted to him.

“All right, we’ll work on figuring something out. There might be a science lab you can find a job with.”

“Well, there’s a guy out in New Jersey or his rival in New York.” She said with an amused smirk.

“You’d mop the floor with both of them, Carter.” He told her laughing. “Menlo Park would never be the same.” He squeezed her hand. “Are we ok again?” he asked, concerned she was still on edge.

Sam nodded though. “I’m sorry I jumped on you. I just…”

“Yah, it’s a lot to unpack.” He agreed. “Let’s go help Danny and Teal’c get the camp site cleaned up. We should probably get rid of our weapons and clothing like last time.”

Sam nodded. “Good idea. Eventually we might have dispose of the Zats but they should be alright for now.”

They walked back together; their body language considerably more relaxed. “Danny, we should get going. It’s half a day from the mountain just to the edge of Colorado Springs.”

“And another seventy miles to Colorado City if we decide to move on from there.”

“Too dry, huh?” Daniel asked.

“Like Janet’s meatloaf.” Jack told him.

Sam bit her lip and snorted a laugh. “You know there’s got to be at least one Blind Pig.”

“Who taught you that?” Daniel asked, curious.

“She watches old movies Danny. What do you think?” Jack told the younger man sarcastically.

“Oh, well, that makes sense.”

* * *

After trading a couple of things for some older firearms the prospectors decided weren’t valuable enough to turn down trading for, they got on their way.

Their walk to town after covertly zatting their military uniforms and weapons was long and dusty. Some time around high noon Jack called a halt to warm up some MREs.

“Well, I won’t miss these.” Daniel told Teal’c.

“I will miss electricity, Daniel Jackson.”

“I’m going to miss running water.” Sam said with a sigh.

Jack ate his meal absently as he watched an eagle ride an updraft.

“So which one is it?” Sam asked him.

“Which what, Carter?”

“Hockey or the Simpsons?” She asked him.

Jack sighed and stabbed at the bland packet of food. “Aliens.” He admitted.

“Yah.” Daniel agreed.

There was a round of resigned sighs from the group as they despondently finished their meals.

“All right, campers, everyone take a quick nap under the trees and we’ll get back to hiking to town when we wake up.”

“I will kelno’reem, O’Neill.” Teal’c told him, knowing he could do so rather lightly and not be caught unaware.

“Thanks, Teal’c.” It was a hot afternoon in the boiling sun and taking a break after eating would give them all a chance to recharge.

Sam unrolled one of the sleeping bags and laid on top of it, too warm to crawl in but not wanting to clear rocks either.

“Mind if I borrow a corner, Carter?”

Sam shrugged sleepily and scooted to one side but rolled over on her stomach and closed her eyes, clearly not intending to have a conversation with him.

Jack lay down facing away from her. He had a lot to think about anyway but the slow buzz of cicadas and other insects lulled him into a doze almost immediately.

A little over an hour later, Teal’c woke them all as the sun was no longer burning directly overhead, frying everything and everyone in its path to a crisp. He said nothing to O’Neill and Samantha about their hands lightly entwining in their sleep. He would be sure to speak to Daniel Jackson about not getting involved in the situation unless they started having genuine issues.

As the trees cleared, long scrubby grass lined the rutted dirt pass. The red clay earth was dry and clung to them as it settled from their passing. When they finally reached the outskirts of town, they all felt gritty and slimy with clay crusted sweat.

Jack pulled his hat off and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve. There was a scattering of houses, most of them looked Victorian. The kids outside were dressed like average Victorian English as well. It was a little disconcerting. Jack had been expecting something more old-westy. More John Wayne… less… unsinkable Molly Brown.

“The stockades should be on the other side of town from the pass, Jack.” Daniel told him, guessing the other man’s thoughts on dandies in derby hats.

“I am not dressing in that.” Sam said with finality.

“There’s no veil this time.” Jack told her helpfully.

“Have any of you ever actually worn a corset? I’d rather French kiss an Unas.”

“Daniel can arrange that.” Jack said, holding up a finger and earned himself a swat with her battered dusty hat. Teal’c laughed.


	5. One Bad Hombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I mentioned the Waverider crew? Weeelllll...

They skirted the edges of town; Jack retrieved a piece of paper from a drainage ditch and shook his head. It was a newspaper dated 1881; the same month and date they had left the SGC. He showed it to Sam who frowned when she started doing the math for how long it would be before the Gate was dug up. Even if they made their way to Egypt… They weren’t getting home that way.

“If we wait four years and go to California…”

“That’s a movie, Jack.” Daniel grumbles.

Jack shrugs.

They walked waving and nodding politely at those that shouted a hello but otherwise not engaging in the locals for now. The smell of the stockade and then the sounds assaulted them first. Daniel was unbothered but Sam put her bandana over her nose and tied it firmly behind her head.

“We appear to have found the equine and bovine trading center, O’Neill.” Teal’c observed.

“Yah think?” Jack asked and bit back any further sarcastic reply. The smell was moderately overwhelming.

The sound was just as bad. One could hardly hear themselves think over the sounds of cattle lowing and cowboys hollering. There was a large circular corral, like something from an old western, which was filled edge to edge with cattle. Surrounding the corral at intervals were cowboys both on horses and on their feet, guarding their merchandise and speaking with potential buyers. Jack half expected to see John Wayne stroll up and call him pardner.

As they approached the area the dusty road quickly turned to mud. The closer they approached the stockade the muddier it became, until finally Daniel began having trouble moving, and knocked into Sam. The force of his body knocked Sam off her already tenuous balance in the thick mud, and she fell, face first, into the thick, goopy stuff.

“Oh god, Sam, I’m so sorry!” Daniel exclaimed, reaching down to help her up, while Jack turned around to glare at him.

“Watch your step, Danny. Large animals have a tendency to make mud considerably thicker.” He put a hand down to Sam who took it gratefully as he hauled her up, clods of mud and all. He gave her a little wink. This was way better than his fantasy conversation with Felger.

A booming laugh to their right caught their attention, and a man on horseback stopped next to Jack. “Y’all should’a used the planks they set up for foot customers.” He gestured about twenty feet away to show there was a series of wooden planks set up through the mud like bridges so people wouldn’t get stuck in the mud.

“Ah. Thanks. We’ll keep that in mind next time.” Jack replied, waving the man off before gesturing that his team should head to the planks.

Once they clambered onto the bridge system, they turned to examine the Stockades once more. To the left of the cattle area was an area for horses. There were wild ones in a small corral which resembled the cattle area, only smaller, denser, and sturdier. Then there were individual runs attached to the stables. This is where they housed the - much more expensive - broke horses. Figuring that was what they were in the market for, the group made their way to the stables. As they approached they noticed signs posted at each run showing the age and level of each horse. Green broke horses varied in price depending on personality, and some were surprisingly more expensive than the sound horses.

“I do not understand. What does ‘green broke’ mean?” Teal’c inquired, raising an eyebrow at the odd use of language.

“Uh, it basically means they’re newly trained and still need a lot of work.” Daniel supplied, gaining raised eyebrows from Sam and Jack who knew the meaning, but hadn’t expected him to. “But what I don’t understand is why some of them cost so much more than the sound broke ones.”

“That, my friend,” a cowboy said from his place against the stable. “Is because people ‘round these parts prefer to train a horse their own way. Lotsa neat little tricks ya can’t teach a sound broke horse. My friend, Johnny, for example, his horse’ll bend down on his knees so Johnny’s little girl can climb on more easy.”

“That is a useful skill for an equine.”

“He for real?” The rancher asked of Teal’c

Jack shrugged. The best answer was often no answer. At least when it came to attitudes about ethnic matters. He eyed the horses and wondered how they would pay for one horse let alone four of them and Teal’c likely needed something large and placid. “Anyone looking for workers around here? We could use some jobs.”

“Yer boy looks strong. Bet someone could use him fer shovlin manuer.” the rancher laughed.

Jack scowled. “Teal’c is a free man. No one owns him.” He growled.

“Hell, the’re all free now mister.” The other man barked a laugh. Free hadn’t meant what people today would have thought it was though. Attitudes hadn’t changed any in the last twenty years. A man like Teal’c was still treated like property and his association with three white folks only served to reinforce that attitude.

Meanwhile, Sam had managed to wipe most of the mud off her face in time to be shoved aside by a short burly man with a loose jaw, wide nose, and filthy blond hair under his bowl hat.

“Hey watch it.” Daniel said as he caught Sam who had been almost dumped back into the mud.

Without a word, the short man rounded on him and tried to deck Daniel but he wasn’t the passive geek Jack met years ago and he ducked the punch then flipped the other man’s hat off his head to add insult to injury.

“Yor in for a world of hurt, fancy.”

“I’m not trying to make trouble, buddy, you nearly knocked the lady down.” Daniel said placatingly but the other man was having none of it. “I see you in town, boy. Yer a dead man.”

Sam put a hand on Daniel’s arm. “It’s all right Daniel.” She shook her head minutely at him. Let it go, she’d said, with her eyes, this one was itching for a fight.

Daniel sighed and shrugged.

Meanwhile Jack was negotiating with the other man about getting them some jobs herding cattle if they would front them some horses and lodging. It would start them out in debt but Jack knew his team could work it off quickly.

* * *

“Sara.”

“Yes, Gideon?”

“There has been a minor change in the timeline.”

“Where at Gideon?” Sara Lance asked the computer absently.

“Sheridan Colorado, 1881.” She pauses. “A minor local criminal has been killed ahead of his time.”

“What did he do?”

“Train robbery, hotel looting, and the occasional bank heist.”

“How ahead are we talking here?”

“Two weeks.”

Sara thought about it for a little while. “Sounds like no real loss. Keep an eye on it, Gideon, if it has any effect on the timeline let me know.”

“Yes, Captain.”

* * *

Meanwhile to keep Sam from getting shoved again, Teal’c had offered his services as a bodyguard. While they might mock him, once it was clear his position was that of protector most of the locals gave Sam a wide berth.

One of the ranchers stopped Jack. “You people lookin for work?”

Jack nodded.

“Ever herd cows afore?”

Sam and Jack looked at each other, smirked and nodded. There had been that incident on P7X-149 when the storm drove all the livestock nuts and the villagers had enlisted their help herding them back to the large paddocks they had escaped from the night before. It had been muddy, tiring work but the team had worked well as a herding group as Sam and Jack both rode well and Daniel was good with animals. Teal’c had been leery of the horses at first but caught on quickly. 

“Ahight. On the morrow, we’ll be movin’ these on up to Sheridan. I’ve horses to spare so yah don’t need a pony if ya ‘taint got one.”

“Ours went missing during an archaeology expedition.” Jack said agreeably. They had talked about Colorado City but it was a thousand forty six or forty seven clicks to Colorado City. Jack looked to the others to see if the change of destination was acceptable.

“Probably the Beaufort brothers. Buncha slimy no good snakes.”

“I hate snakes.” Jack agrees. Daniel looks away trying not to laugh.

The ranger gives them an odd look. “Be at the gate at sunup and yeh got a job for a few days at least.”

“We’ll be here.” Daniel says.

“Iffin yer sister needs ta bathe there’s an inn up the road apiece.”

Jack sighed. “We don’t have any money.”

“Got a stream ‘bout a mile thatar way.” He says and points vaguely north.

“I shall take Samantha to bathe.” Teal’c tells Jack and Daniel, knowing Daniel would be embarrassed and Jack would be far too tempted.


	6. Comeuppance

The next morning, the ranchers led SG-1 to a group of saddled up horses. They were sturdy well trained animals, most of them Morgans, one stood a solid sixteen hands high if not a bit more. Jack handed Teal’c the reins for the horse that looked more suited to pulling carts than being a range pony. The gelding was clearly a draft mix of some kind. “I shall handle the overseeing of the main herd, O’Neill.” Teal’c told Jack when he looked at the horse.

Jack nodded. “Carter and I will bring up the rear; you and Daniel work your side. Try to keep him in the saddle.”

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed, making Jack give him a quick smile.

“Carter!” Jack bellowed.

She’d already gotten on her horse and cantered forward.

“I have a name you know... Jack.” she says to him sharply.

Jack sighs inwardly. So that’s still an issue. Apparently their agreement extended only to him agreeing to keeping his hands to himself for now. That was going to need to change but he needed to bide his time for now… but only up to a point. “Why yes, Samantha… you do.” He drawled at her making her blush almost immediately at his tone. Good, he thought, let her spend her day overthinking my tone.

They worked together to bring up the rear rounding up any strays. Lunch was jerky and hardtack in the saddle while they kept moving through a meadow slowly so the cows could graze. The first night they slept in the open, the second day, it was early afternoon when the Rancher and his lead hand signaled everyone to hold up. They had come to a farmstead the rancher was friendly with and were stopping for the night. Jack figured they weren’t quite to Castle Rock but it was pretty close. He was a bit saddle sore if he was going to be honest. Food and a warm bed were in order for the night. If Sam joined him in either, he’d consider it a win. They hadn’t bickered more while they worked but that was expected. More than once they had a donnybrook in his office then shown up in the Gate room as though nothing had happened.

Jack jumped tiredly down from his horse and looked around for the outhouse figuring the farmers who owned the land wouldn’t appreciate him watering the petunias. He didn’t notice the hole in his pants pocket or the packet of chewing gum that fell out into the grass in his rush to find the head.

Moments later, the farmer’s kids found the pack of gum. Gretchen who was at most seven picked it up with wide eyes and pulled a piece out. She could just read enough to know it said ‘chewing gum’ on the package. She’d heard of chewing gum but never had any. Jack came out of the outhouse and saw the little girl in her gingham dress looking at the gum with fascination. “Try it.” He said with a wink. He could get more in town after all if they had a little money.

She gave him a gap toothed grin and ran off to her siblings to show them her bounty.

Several moments later , Jack was watching them happily giggle and blow bubbles with the gum when Sam marched up to him. Her expression was furious.

“Sir… what on earth are you thinking? You know the ramifications of introducing new things before they are available. Bubblegum wasn’t invented until the thirties. What if what you did was change history?” She demands.

Jack lowers his head and pulls his hat down, trying not to laugh.

“This isn’t funny, Jack!”

“Sam…” He says slowly in a low tone.

“And don’t start that again.” She points at the kids. “You can’t just fiddle around with history just because we’re stuck here.” She scolds him.

Jack’s hand has settled on his belt buckle. Willing himself not to react to her physically because very few things turned him on more than Sam on the warpath. “They're having a good time, Carter. Relax.”

“Relax?!” She asks him in a low incredulous tone.

“Carter… chewing gum was invented in the eighteen sixties. They can get it in town. Just not the brand I had which won’t mean anything to them anyway.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and she’s about to ream him again when it registers what he said. “You’re sure?”

“Yah… it came up in one of my great grandpap’s books. It took a while to make its way from the East coast to California but chewing gum was a thing.” He told her.

He smirked just a little at her flummoxed expression. “Let's go grab some grub.”

“Grub?”

“Oh yah. Iffin yer gonna participate in the locality… yah got tah speak the lingo.” He drawled.

Sam bit her lip and giggled. Jack smiled. Much as he adored her anger there was no place private to finish where that kind of conversation was going to end up going with them. They rejoined the ranch hands for an evening meal, Jack's hand companionably around her waist. On the ridge above the farm, a lone horseman in a bowler hat watched for a short time then headed on towards Denver.

Daniel sat down next to Jack and Sam at one of the long tables in the bunkhouse normally reserved for the migrant workers. Teal’c was feeding the horses. “This is kind of interesting, don’t you think?” He asked Jack.

“Can it, Danny. We’re stuck here.” Jack grumbled as he poked at his portion of stew.

“Yes… but we could be a reliable historical resource for this era.” Daniel said excitedly.

“First we need jobs.” Jack groused.

“Well,” Daniel waves his hand. “We found this one.”

A pair of giggling women approached them. “You see Lucille. I told you it’s him here in the flesh.” Her companion nods. “Mr. Legend, are yah undercover? Yah shaved off yer handsome mustache. I dare say though without it yer even more handsome”

Jack looks up slowly in confusion. Daniel and Sam shrug at each other.

“Oh and this must be the lovely Miss Steele. I must say you’re quite a bit taller than Mr. Legend describes in his books.” She gushes.

Sam looks at the girl with a ‘who me?’ expression. “I’m not--”

But Jack waves her off. He gives the girls a self deprecating grin. “Ladies… Nicodemus Legend is a character in popular novels. He’s no more real than the tooth fairy… and while he’s a very dashing fellow, I am also not the author, Ernest Pratt, who writes him.”

“Well, sir, we’da swore you were him.”

“There’s a passing resemblance that’s all.” Jack says dismissively to the girls.

Sam looks at him thoughtfully.

“Jack…” Daniel says, “How do you know who they are talking about?”

Jack grins. “I met him a long time ago when I was a little boy.”

“Well, that’s simply not possible, sir. Mr. Legend is younger than you.”

Jack takes a bite of his food and doesn’t comment.

“I think you’re having a bit of fun at us, Mr. Legend.” The redhead that goes by Lucille says to Jack.

“Nope.” Jack says and goes back to eating.

The girls leave and Sam looks at him suspiciously but doesn’t say anything. Teal’c eventually joins them for his portion of the meal and an hour later they are settling down in the bunks they are afforded.

“I bet he’s going to take the cost of renting the bunk house for the night out of our pay.” Jack grumbles.

“Who” Daniel asks.

“The Rancher.” Jack tells him and flops on his back to go to sleep.

Sam doesn’t say anything. The conversation in the hall was tickling in the back of her head. Why had Jack been mistaken for a local author? She was missing something and it was going to bother her until she remembered or figured it out.

* * *

The morning after next, they woke early and went on their way to Sheridan. The cows weren’t happy with the early start every morning but the Rancher wanted to get them to a bigger market before their market value dropped as he’d hustled them a bit as he headed northward. He’d already ran them up from Texas and sold off the scraggly ones to down-on-their-luck farmers peppering the dusty road from Austin to the Denver area. He had about half his original herd. He hoped to unload the rest this next stop or close to it. He knew the hands he’d hired in Manitou were temporary help. They just wanted means to get where they were going, wherever that was. That was all right with him. Hands came and went and the four of them had been competent. He’d give them a good recommendation for their next jobs.

“You folks go to the Ranch manager and he’ll pay yah the money I owe yah. He’s got letters of recommendation for yah too. Yah been good hands.” The rancher whose name was Mort told them. Daniel thanked the man profusely. “Yah know… I’ve got some extra horses if yah want to buy the ones you rode up on.” He says squinting into the lowering sun.

“We’ll… uh… we’ll think about it. Thanks.”

“Take yah time, son. I’ll be in town a couple days.”

Daniel nods.

They walk over to the manager and collect their pay. “Got extra for the two of yahs.” He says pointing to Jack and Sam. “We didn’t lose any dogies this run. Yah work well together.”

Jack and Sam grinned at each other.

“Any place around here we could get a hot bath and a night’s sleep?” Daniel asks him.

“Silver King ain't bad. Bit pricey if you ask me for a town with only four hundred fifty souls living there, long term.”

Daniel nods and opens his mouth to say something when Jack cuts in. “More importantly… where’s the bar?” He grumbles. At the man’s blank look, he huffs. “The saloon?”

“Oh! Buffalo Head is up yonder at the end of the road ‘bout three buildings down from the hotel.”

“Convenient.” Jack says. He then evades Sam’s elbow into his side.

Teal’c shepherds everyone back onto the main street. “We have twenty of your dollars in total. This amount seems insufficient to remain in town without employment for long.”

Jack sighs. “I think a room was about….” His eyes go vague… “What did he tell me…? Hm… A couple bucks a month for room and board.”

“A month? Are you sure, sir?” Sam asks.

“Around that. It’s a pretty small town. He kind of described it a little bigger.” Jack says thoughtfully as they walk down the street slightly off to the side...

Sam gives him a sharp look and is about to ask him what he means when a shot rings out and hits a water barrel. “I done told you I’d shoot you, fancy.” The grubby man from Manitou Springs tells Daniel as he squares off and starts to take aim again but Daniel pulls his Colt Dragoon he’d picked up trading with the prospectors and hits the other man center mass before he could bring his gun back up again. Jack’s years of training had paid off but so had Daniel’s familiarity with antique firearms.

Sam rushed forward and checked his pulse but it was too late. She shook her head and her eyebrows drew together at Jack’s inquiring look.

“I… Jack, it was instinct I swear.”

“You exhibited the correct reaction, Daniel Jackson. Had you not fired upon this man… you would be dead.” He walks over to where Daniel’s hat had landed. He hands it to Daniel and there’s a bullet hole in the brim. Daniel swallows as he fingers the hole. He’d heard the other round fire but...

The sheriff stomped over from his spot on the porch of the jail up the dusty main road. A gangly young man with dark wild hair ran up. “I saw it, Sheriff! It was self defense. Sneed fired on him unprovoked.”

“Thank yah, Skeeter. I saw it happen too.” The sheriff told the kid. “You folks all right? He looks to the four of them.

Daniel nodded slowly, still fingering the hole in his hat.

“Ima need ya’ll ta come on up to the sheriff's house ifin yah don’t mind. You too, Skeeter. Then yah can go get the coroner to take Sneed off to the town dump for all I care.”

“Yes sir, Sheriff Motes!” Skeeter said enthusiastically. “You folks should follow me please. Seeing as yer new to town. Anyone tell you that you look an awful lot like--” He started to say to Jack.

“Ah!” Jack exclaimed holding up a finger. “He’s just a character in a book.” He told the kid. Daniel and Sam looked at him confused.

Skeeter looks at Jack oddly. “You family, mister? Yah sure sound like Mr. Pratt.”

“I’m not surprised.” Jack grumbles and heads for the Sheriff's office.

“Do you know what's going on?” Daniel asks Sam.

Sam shrugs. “There’s something but I can’t remember.”

“Yah and he’s being unusually cagy even for him.” Daniel grumbled. “Hey Sam… look at this.” He pulled a piece of paper tacked to a corner of a building. “Isn’t this?”

They both turn and look at the man laying in the dirt then each other. Then they both look at Jack’s retreating back which is being shadowed by Teal’c’s hulkier form. Sam and Daniel hustled to catch Jack. The reward for his capture had been a thousand dollars dead or alive. “Sam, this is about sixteen thousand dollars in our money.”

“That doesn’t seem like very much.” Sam says.

“Well, no, but it’s considerably more than we have right now.” He reminded her insistently.

Sam grabbed the flier and hurried up to Jack. “Jack…” She said and pushed it at him.

He took it and reads it quickly after adjusting it a bit for his farsightedness. Impulsively Jack pulls her in by the waist and kisses her. “This will buy us some time.” He says gleefully. “Sheriff Motes.” Jack says. “Any chance of collecting the reward?”

The sheriff shook his head. “If you ain't his relation, I’m an injun.” He grumbled under his breath. 

Jack frowned at the slur but didn’t say anything. They needed the money first.

“O’Neill, what does--?”

But Jack stopped Teal’c. “Don’t even say it. I hate that word. He meant the local natives.” Jack said in a low angry tone.

Teal’c nodded and Sam put her and gently on his arm. Jack’s grandmother on his dad’s side had been part Sioux. He gave them each a grateful look and Sam left her hand on his arm.

“A’yauh, there’s a reward. You’ll be needing to go down to bank to collect it. Good folks at Silver King boarding house fronted it on account of him robbing the place blind a few years back and not being caught since. Reckon if yah need a room they might put y’all up for the night just for handling this little bit of business. I’ll be needing you and yer wife’s name and yer friends too.”

“Uh… we aren’t…” Sam started but Jack shook his head. She looked at him oddly. He shook his head again.

“Miss Carter is my betrothed.” Jack says with a smile and starts writing their names in the logbook the sheriff hands him.

Sam gives him the side eye while he collects the bounty verification note from the other man and finds herself hustled out before she can say anything. “What was that about?” She demands.

“Just roll with it Sam. That guy was giving you looks I didn’t appreciate.” Jack growls in her ear.

“What?” She asks him, stopping in confusion.

He rounds on her. “We made an agreement but I’m going to make something clear. You know how I feel about you. I know how you feel about me. If you figure out how to get us home… great. Normally I have every faith in your abilities but there is no Gate, Sam. They aren’t going to find it for another fifty years and by then I’ll be dead and you’ll be a little old lady. And I’d give going to California in five years a shot but I’m pretty sure Daniel is right that it’s just a movie plot. I want you to keep trying because it’s who you are. But I need to plan for a future where we're stuck here. Because that’s who I am.”

Sam looks up at him wide eyed. “Jack…”

“I want the future I have here to include you by my side, Sam.” He tells her softly as his hands cup her face. “I don’t want to imagine any future anywhere without you in it.”

Sam looked up at Jack, drowning in his eyes.

Daniel and Teal’c stood back a bit, recognizing this was a moment neither should interrupt.

“Sam… let me have this one thing.” Jack pleaded.

She gave him a shy smile that worked its way into a full beaming grin. “All right.” She says just as softly.

Jack grins back, turns, and puts out his elbow. “Let’s go collect Danny’s reward.” He says cheerfully.


	7. Familiar faces in unfamiliar places

Daniel walked up to the clerk at the desk. “Um… yes… we… my sister and the rest of my party would like to rent a couple of rooms.”

The clerk looked up, made a face at Teal’c who chose to remain impassive but Jack and Sam could feel his resigned seething. “I see.” He looks through his records for a moment. “I have three oh five open for you and your servant and three oh seven for your sister and her husband.” the grizzled man said to Daniel.

Sam would have said something but Jack minutely shook his head. It was him or Daniel. The rooms probably only had one bed.

“Be needing a cot for your servant?” The man asked Daniel.

“I will sleep on the floor.” Teal’c informed the clerk.

“Suit yersef.” he said and handed over the keys to Daniel who handed one of them to Sam who took it with an amused smile when Jack gave her an injured frown when she put it in her pocket.

“All right, I guess we’ll go check out our rooms.” They didn’t have anything in the way of luggage having transferred the things they could salvage from their packs that wouldn’t stick out entirely into the leather packs the prospectors had given them, but they all agreed it was probably a good idea to see how things were set up.

An hour later, satisfied with the rooms being sufficient for two people in spite of the beds being a fairly small fit for anyone of Jack and Sam’s height. Jack had wiggled his eyebrows at Sam who rolled hers.

“We should be able to afford those horses we were offered now.” Daniel tells them.

“What have you got in mind, Danny?” Jack asked him.

“Well… there’s got to be a lot of land going pretty cheap. We could get a few acres. Raise a little livestock, grow some vegetables. Put in a few fruit trees every year until the land is self sustaining with minimal work.”

Jack considered it for a while. His family had a farm around these parts for a long time until his grandfather sold it to developers in the sixties to build the cabin he’d grown up in after his mom passed when he was a kid. “We can look into it. Buying the horses is a good idea but we will need more money than we have to buy some land, even at auction.” He finally tells Daniel who nods.

“You could get a job in a furniture repair shop couldn’t you, Jack?” Sam asks him.

“I’m a fair hand at woodworking. I guess it beats being a cobbler.” Jack muses.

Daniel chuckles. “Somehow I can’t see you sewing shoes, Jack.”

They reach the dining room and Teal’c looks around until he sees a table to grab for them.

“I’ll let the staff know Teal’c eats a lot and we’re willing to pay extra.” Jack says. Sam nods and looks over at the piano against one wall. “Why don’t you go check if you can play it when you have some free time, Sam?” he says with a smile. “Who knows, it might be a way to pick up a little money.”

She grins at him and heads for the floor manager to ask him about it. Jack’s back is to the door when a loud conversation starts with a very familiar voice.

“Wadayah mean someone else collected it? I’ve been chasing him from here to Austin!”

“I’m sorry, Ernest… I just found out myself. Someone from out of town shot him earlier today.”

“Who?!”

Jack ducked his head. “I knew I shouldn’t have picked this hotel.” He growls.

“Whiskey Tango Foxtrot!” Sam exclaims and rushes up to the men who just entered the dining room.

Daniel turns and his jaw drops.

“Craaappp…” Jack says to himself.

“You’re…” Sam trails off looking at the man in shock.

“Ernest Pratt… author. At your service, ma’am.” He says with a charming smile and takes Sam’s hand to kiss it.

“Jack… that man…” Daniel stammers out.

“Looks exactly like me. Yah. I know.” Jack says sharply.

“My, you are quite lovely ma’am, and… tall.” he says with amusement. “Where are my manners!? My associate, Professor Yonish Bartok.” He says of the man he was arguing with a moment ago. “And you are?” He smiles engagingly at Sam.

Sam gives him a wide smile. “Samantha Carter. I had no idea how handsome you are in person, Mr. Pratt. I’ve read all your books.”

“Have you now? Which was your favorite? Would you like an autographed copy?” But Sam demurs. Her favorite won’t be written until a few years from now and Nick Legend isn’t even the main character. “Well, perhaps you would like to join me for tea in the saloon after dinner?” He suggests.

“By tea he means bourbon.” Jack grumbles from next to Sam. “She’s taken.” He says to the other man, his tone a clear warning.

“By jove, Ernest… This man could be your brother!” Bartok exclaims.

Sam looks from Jack to Ernest. The only real difference was Jack’s hair had gone heavily silvered where Ernest’s was only salted with silver strands and wore a heavy mustache.

“Jack?” Daniel asks. Teal’c remains at their table and watches the situation unfold with interest.

Jack’s hand has curled possessively around Sam’s waist as he and the other man stare each other down. “Daniel… this is Ernest Pratt. Author, alcoholic, and womanizer.”

“And that means?” Daniel demands.

Jack huffs in exasperation. “And my great grandfather.”

“Sir, are you suggesting you are a time traveler?” Yonish asked with astonishment.

“Craaaappp…” Jack whines. “Carter!”

“I don’t think…”

“Don’t bother. It won’t be any crazier than any of the stories he told me as a kid.” Jack snarls. “Just tell him the truth.”

She looks at him oddly. Clearly there were unresolved issues here. “Would you care to join us for dinner, Professor? Mr. Pratt?”

“We would be delighted.” Ernest tells her giving Jack a strange look.

Teal’c grabs a couple more chairs for their guests.

“I must admit I am fascinated by the concept of time travel. How is it you good folks have come to be here?” Yonish asks them enthusiastically.

“Well...” Sam starts thoughtfully. “In our time, there’s a wheel of sorts that we travel through to go to other planets but sometimes if it gets hit by a solar flare it throws you around in time instead. I thought I’d fixed it so it wouldn’t do that anymore but apparently I missed something.” She says on a sigh.

“Fascinating. I must tell my friend Herbert about this. He’d find the concept most intriguing.”

“That draper fellow from England?” Ernest asks.

“The very one. He is an aspiring writer you know. You should send him a letter of encouragement.”

Ernest nods thoughtfully. “I can ask Harry if he’s got any contacts over the pond as they say. Good idea.” He says with a grin and winks at Sam who is staring at him in fascination in spite of Jack’s sulking.

“Wait… your great grandfather is a famous author?” Daniel asks Jack. “That really explains your reports you know.”

“Indeed.” Teal’c agrees which earns him a scowl from Jack and a snort of giggling from Sam.

“No giggling, Carter.” Jack admonishes her.

“Sorry.” She says but is unable to contain her mirth and Jack sighs despondently. 

Ernest watches them intently. “So… how is it you’re my great grandson when I haven’t even got a wife?”

“Eh… yet.” Daniel says.

“Yet?” He asks, sounding so much like Jack that Sam starts to giggle again. She sees Jack’s look, tries to be serious and bites her lip.

“Yes, well, this is after all, difficult to explain, we know things about your life that you don’t know yet… or, well, Jack does I assume.”

Jack grunted.

“Er… well… anyway… Um… you see… we’re kind of stuck here unless you know someone with a time machine.”

“What an intriguing concept. I can certainly try.” Yonish tells them smiling.

Sam smiles back at him. “Would you like some help, professor? I have a physics degree.”

“An educated woman? How delightful. I would be honored, madam.” Yonish tells her.

Later that evening Jack is shrugging out of his vest. Sam is unbuttoning her jeans on the side of the bed and tugging them off. She sighs. “I have three pairs of underwear, Jack. And two bras.”

“How good is your sewing?”

She gives him a speaking look.

“Right. Well, there should be someone in town that can sew you up some underthings though you might have to get creative when your bras wear out.” He tells her as he slides under the sheet and blanket.

Sam joins him after she tugs her bra out from under the long shirt she’s wearing. “So why are you mad at him?”

“Who?”

“Your great grandfather.”

Jack sighs. “I’m not mad at him… I’m just… Grandpa eventually sold the farm to developers. Most of the time great gandpap drank instead of working and my great grandma and my grandma did all the work. Grandpa taught me to treat women better than that.”

Sam looks at him thoughtfully and strokes his cheek fondly. “He’s a writer, Jack, not a farmer. They might have been happy with things the way they were.” But now she knew why Jack’s yard always looked like a spread in a show homes magazine. Also why he’d never teased her about talking to her plants.

Jack leaned in and kissed her gently. “Get some sleep, Sam. Tomorrow we job hunt.”

“You could try your hand at writing.” She says with amusement in her voice as he turns the gas lamp down.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to do stuff to change the timeline.” he admonishes her.

She grins. “You already told your great grandfather who you are. Why?”

“Because he used to tell crazy stories about a group of time travelers he met once.” he admitted.

“What?”

“Yah… Apparently just like last time… it’s a loop.”

“Did he say what happened to them?”

“He always said some day he’d write a book about it. Then laugh.”

“Dammit.”

“Indeed.” Jack agrees and Sam whacks him with the back of her hand.

They both laugh. “Good night, Jack.” she finally says.

“Goodnight, Samantha.” He says softly and settles into the bed next to her familiar warmth and gently tugs her against his side as his eyes close. A contented smile graces his face.


	8. A busy day in the old west

Daniel starts his morning at the post office checking the land for sale bulletins. Jack and Teal’c head out and look for employment. Jack tries the carpentry jobs first. His first choice would be building furniture but he’d take anything woodworking including building barns and houses. He didn't mind smithery but it was hot sweaty work. He didn’t think Sam would mind him getting all buff but she might mind him coming home reeking of iron and sweat. Especially in the winter when it was a lot more work to bathe regularly even with running water which if they built a farmhouse was going to require paying the town to run out to the land they bought unless they could dig a well.

Teal’c walks with him part of the way. “I wish to speak to you on an urgent matter, O‘Neill.”

Jack nods. “It’s about junior, isn’t it?”

“Indeed it is.”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea of what you are going to ask of me. If I can shoot Carter, you can trust me to handle it, T.”

“You have always been a true friend, O’Neill. I am honored to have you as a brother.”

Jack nodded and smiled grimly. “Any time, T.”

“I will indeed inform you of the time.” The large man agreed.

Sam walks through town to Professor Bartok’s laboratory on the outskirts. She is met in the courtyard by Mr. Ramos who greets her effusively. “Miss Carter, it is delightful to meet you. I am Huitzilopochtli Ramos but you may call me Ramos. Yonish and Ernest speak highly of you madam.”

Sam smiles fondly at the swarthy man. “It is very nice to meet you, Ramos. Yonish asked me to stop by the lab this morning for a little brainstorming.”

“So I have heard. Come this way please. Mr. Pratt is sleeping in this morning but Yonish is up and working on an experiment. Follow me.”

Sam smiled. Nothing about Mr. Pratt sleeping in surprised her. Jack was more like his great grandfather than he’d admit. It was, she suspected, why Jack was angry at the man for his behavior. He saw himself in Ernest and some of those things weren’t aspects Jack liked about himself. He didn’t typically indulge in such behaviors however and she supposed at some point she needed to help him see himself for the man he is and not the man he was afraid of becoming. Ernest was, however, charming. Sam felt drawn to him much as she was to Jack. She was glad he wasn’t here yet. She suspected Yonish was engaging in a pipe dream. The physics invented that made the Gates work hadn’t even been discovered on Earth yet let alone a time traveling puddle jumper and what she wouldn’t give for one of those right now.

They walked into the lab and Sam was zapped by something electrical. Sam shook her singed hand.

“Ah! Miss Carter! How lovely of you to join us. I apologize for my experiment. I haven’t quite perfected how it works.” He said to her as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I must admit, I am so used to Ernest’s tall tales that I at first thought you were making a grand joke at our expense. However, your Mr. O’Neill knows far too much about Ernest personally for him to be anything but a relation as he claims to be.”

“Colonel.” Sam corrects him.

“My apologies. He did not share his rank last night. Tell me, for what is Colonel O’Neill angry at Ernest? He’s quite the affable fellow really.”

Sam smiled wanly. She’d never been one much for gossip anyway but especially not about Jack. “You’ll have to ask him.”

“Ah… I have overstepped. My apologies. Would it be fair to say you and Colonel O’Neill have something of an understanding?”

Sam blushes. “Um… Something like that.” She still wasn’t sure where this was going with him. It wasn’t like him to be this aggressive about things but they also had never been in the situation they were, or, had been once briefly but he’d snapped her out of her hysterical reaction. Of course, arguably… there was a working Gate right up the beach from them at that time.

“I suspect Ernest has something of an understanding with many women myself. It is your own business of course. So, tell me, how it is you came to be here in this time.”

She thinks for a long moment. The men who invented the math she needs to explain to even get a start on time travel won’t be adults for several years, one not having been born yet. Sam then explained the Gate as simply as she could to Yonish and why it had malfunctioned.

“Truly, madam, you are describing a method of transportation that is purely fantastical.” Yonish admits over the tea they are sharing.

“Yes, I realize that and in order to explain to you how quantum mechanics works I’d have to teach you math that hasn’t been discovered yet and won’t be for another hundred years.” She says sadly.

“Might I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.” Sam says with a shrug.

“Is Colonel O’Neill an honorable man?”

Sam nods. “Possibly the most honorable man I know other than Teal’c.”

“Then I suggest if you return his obvious regard for you that you inform him of such. Life is too short to wait for things to happen.” He says with a kind smile. “Now then, let's go through what I have on hand and see if there’s any way to get you home.”

Sam nods thoughtfully. She didn’t hold out much hope though. The eighteen hundreds were nowhere near what she needed to get home... And yet... Orlin had built a gate with a toaster and some copper wire.

Meanwhile Daniel had wandered over to the stockades and talked to the rancher about the horses they had been offered. Mort was negotiating with the town butcher about a few head of cattle.

“Ho Jackson, yah be here for those horses? Gimme a few.”

Daniel nods. “Take your time.”

Several minutes later Mort returns to where Daniel is standing. “My home herd has gotten a might too big. Mares are all broody and half of them got that way by a local mustang. Chased him off but it was too late.” He says chuckling. “Can’t blame the fellow, had to be a purdy sight all that opportunity like that.”

Daniel chuckled with him. “What were you thinking of selling them for?” He asks the other man who has an impressive handlebar mustache and grizzled hair.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout fifty a head. Seem fair to you?” He asks Daniel.

Daniel shrugs. “Don’t suppose you could throw the saddles in for that?”

“Nah, good saddles come dear but some of the boys rode in on ones that have seen their share of wear. Thinkin’ I could sell you some of those except for that moose your man rode. He’s too big a feller for a standard saddle.”

Daniel nods thoughtfully.

“A’ight. How about I sell you the saddles for thirty a piece and their tack for another twenty each? Figure they have a good few years left in them but might be time to retire them from drive work.”

“So about four hundred total then?” Daniel says thoughtfully. “Let me go hunt down my sister and friends. That’s going to cut into the reward money we made pretty quickly.”

“You the one that shot that blasted rustler yesterday morning?”

Daniel shrugs. “It was a lucky shot. Had his first one not gone wild, I’d be a dead man.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so? That dirty rustler's been stealing my cows for years now. Take the horses with my regards, Jackson. Yah done us all a favor.”

“You’re sure?”

“A’yuh. One less rustler is worth a few horses and saddles. I’ll be given y’all the good saddles yah rode in on as well. Yah done earned em.”

Daniel blinked at the man, not believing his good fortune before nodding enthusiastic thanks. “We’re looking to start a farm ourselves. This will really help.” He admits as he pumps the other man’s hand enthusiastically.

“Don’t let ‘em charge yah more than a dolla twenty five an acre. ‘Taint worth more than that round here. Soil is good for sheep and not much else round these parts, mind. Thank you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Daniel assures him and Mort lets out a sharp whistle and makes a hand gesture to another hand who trots off to retrieve the horses in question with a nod.

Half an hour later, Daniel rides back to the hotel, leading the other three horses that were trained together halter to halter by a lead rope that was tied securely to the pommel of his saddle. He was whistling Home on the Range happily to himself. It was arguably the only cowboy song he knew the words to. Boarding them would be a problem over the winter as there was no way to have a cabin built let alone two of them in the short time they would have between buying the land and the snowy Colorado winter. He tied off all four horses in front of the hotel at the hitching rail and went in for lunch. He still needed to figure out where the boarding house was for the horses if they even had one.

“Gonna cost you more iffin yah want ta leave them thar horses at that rail.” The desk clerk told Daniel.

“Er, no, actually I was wondering where there was a boarding stable?”

“Out the other side of that Professor Bartok’s land. Horses don’t much like his experiments on account of so many of them blowin up.”

Daniel chuckled. “I could imagine why. I better give Sam the really calm one if she’s going to be there a lot.”

“If yah don’t want ta put in fer bordin’, there’s a stable behind the hotel. Yah’ll have ta take care of them yerselves but the rent’s cheap on account of it bein’ free and all.” The desk clerk said.

Daniel nodded. Horses weren’t much trouble really. Food and bedding were the biggest expenses.

Ernest Pratt wandered down the stairs looking for all the world like he’d just woken up and possibly slept in at least some of his clothing. “Doctor Jackson. Just the man I wanted to see.” He says affably. “Coffee, Jim?” He asks the man who kept the dinner room tidy and made sure non-residents were charged for their meals.

“Coming right up, Mr. Pratt.” He said in a friendly way.

“When I first came here, they all thought I was the character from my book. They settled down a bit after a few years but the mayor is still using it to attract tourists.” Pratt says as he sits down across from Daniel. “Your friends should have no trouble finding employment today. I made a point of mentioning they know me… though… I’m a bit at odds about that whole great grandson thing. I stay on friendly terms with my lady friends. If I had any children out there already I’d know. Between you and me, prophylactics can’t work that good… I’m starting to think I’m shooting blanks.” He winked.

Daniel laughed uncomfortably. “I… ah... wouldn’t know about that but Jack isn’t known for making things up so I’m inclined to believe him.”

“Oh, I don’t not believe him… it’s just that I don’t believe him. Time travel.” He made a rude noise with his lips. “Fantasy novel stuff.”

“Er… science fiction actually… though I suspect that term hasn’t become generally popular yet.”

“Science fiction, eh? Let's leave a note for your friends to meet us at Yonish’s lab. I’ll tell the manager on duty to have a basket of dinner made up for them to take with them.” Pratt has a familiar twinkle in his eye that makes Daniel wary.

“Sure. Did you want to take a couple of the horses?”

“No, no… it’s not that long of a walk to warrant a horse ride.” Ernest said quickly, avoiding the topic.

Daniel shrugged and followed Ernest through town after the other man made arrangements. “So you’re pretty popular around here, huh?”

Ernest chuckled. “Kid… I’m a legend.” And then he laughed with silly glee which seemed so out of place in Jack’s face. It was contagious though and Daniel found himself laughing with the other man.

Daniel listened to Ernest chatter ideally about the various shop owners as they passed buildings and wave and said hello to nearly everyone they passed. By the enthusiastic ‘afternoon Mr. Pratt’ he heard over and over Daniel concluded it wasn’t just an act for show. Everyone in town loved the guy. Honestly, Daniel wasn’t shocked. When he wasn’t in work mode, Jack was a really likeable guy too.

“I should warn you lots of this stuff will zap yah. Keep your fingers in your pockets. Don’t touch anything.” Pratt admonished Daniel.

“Now you sound like Jack.” Daniel muttered.

“What?”

“What?” Daniel said back, feigning an innocent look.

Ernest shook his head and headed for the doors to the lab.

“Ah! Ernie! There you are. Honestly, you really must stop staying up all night writing if it means you sleep half the day.”

Ernest shrugs. “I work better when it’s quiet.”

“I imagine so.” Yonish says with a smile. “Of course if you'd buy a house you would have far more silence.”

“Ah! I would.” He said holding up a finger. “But I would not have three meals a day served to me without any effort of my own.”

“Perhaps what you need is a wife.” Yonish teased him.

“I would never subject some poor woman to my personality day in and day out, Yonish. It would be cruel and unusual punishment.” Ernest tells him in a fake offended tone that makes Sam laugh.

“Miss Carter! How nice to see you.” He says grinning. “I could make an exception for a woman as beautiful and obviously as intelligent as yourself.”

Daniel yelped and pulled his hand away from a machine that arced and shook his stinging fingers.

“Didn’t I tell you not to touch anything?” Ernest asked him and Sam giggled.

“My dear, what amuses you so?” Yonish asked.

“Jack is always telling Daniel not to touch stuff even though it’s usually Jack touching stuff that gets us in trouble.” She said, still chuckling.

“Ah. Yes. Quite droll.” He said and laughed with her.

“So any progress, Yoni?” Ernest asked out of curiosity.

“Miss Carter has been explaining what quantum mechanics is and how it relates to time travel. I do not personally think we yet have the technology to achieve her desired result but I’m more than willing to give it a shot as they say.”

Ernest nods. “Never hurt to try I suppose.” He says thoughtfully as he looks over the math Sam has written down on Yonish’s chalkboard. “You understand this?” He asks Yonish, his eyebrows drawn together.

“Not a bit of it but I’m willing to learn.” Yonish admits.

Ramos smiles. “I found it fascinating and wish to learn more.”

Sam grins and Ernest finds himself grinning back. She’s simply stunning when she smiles and he can see why Jack has fallen for this woman. She’s brilliant and beautiful. He’s certain she’s good hearted too. The only woman he had more than passing feelings for was sweet natured under her loud mouth and propensity for shooting people.

“Sadly Miss Carter, building a time machine is not a paying gig. With any luck your betrothed and your companion will have secured employment. Dr. Jackson, there is a position open at the post office. I realize it is beneath your skill set but employment is employment.” Ernest says to them.

Daniel shrugs. “It’s a living. I’d ask if you had a local historical society or museum but I think... The town isn’t old enough for that yet, is it?”

“Indeed not. I came when the town was founded in eighteen sixty, only a year after R. McBroom founded the town as Petersburg. His brother had changed it soon thereafter and we’re yet to even be an incorporated town. A Mr. Magnus of Sweden is handling getting us all official.” Yonish told them. “There is, of course, the Nicodemus Legend historical museum and gift shop but I rather doubt that is the sort of museum you had in mind?”

“Wait… we aren’t even a real town yet?” Ernest asks, his tone incredulous.

“I was unaware that you did not know that.” Yonish said to him, perplexed.

“But we have a post office!” Ernest yelps.

“Indeed we do.”

“How can we not be a real town yet if we already have a post office?”

Sam and Daniel look at each other and start laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Yonish and Ernest ask in unison.

Sam wipes away a tear of mirth. “You sound like Daniel and Jack arguing.” She says and cracks up all over again. Daniel joins her in laughing.

“His family certainly has a type.” Daniel agrees, still chuckling.

Sam looks at Ramos, looks at Daniel, raises an eyebrow and says “Indeed” in a very serious deep tone.

They both crack up again while Yonish and Ernest look at them in confusion and Ramos looks a bit amused at their humor.

Jack and Teal’c walk into the lab. “Good news, campers! I got a job!'' Jack announces and plunks a basket full of food on the workbench, brushing a piece of equipment with his arm and gets zapped. “Yow!” He yelps.

Sam and Daniel crack up helplessly all over again.


	9. The ties that bind

After they have eaten their fill and Daniel and Sam explain what the hilarity Jack and Teal’c walked in on was all about, they head back to the hotel for the evening. Ernest opts to stay a bit later to spend time with Yonish who found the correlation of the dynamics to be both intriguing and amusing. 

“So I hit the post office first and they had some land listed for sale west of the town. It’s hill country but Mort suggested raising sheep and he might have a point. It’s a sustainable animal herd and we could still grow wheat and some other things as well and plant a few fruit trees every year.” Daniel snaps his fingers. “Speaking of Mort… I went by the stockades to see what he wanted for the horses and their saddles and things. He was going to give me a discount on everything but it still would have run us four hundred.”

“So no horses then huh.” Jack says tiredly.

“Actually… when Mort found out I was the one that shot Sneed, he offered them to me free of charge. Apparently besides robbing he was a rustler as well.”

“Regular Billy the Kid, huh?” Jack said.

“Yah, well, I just saved us half the money we already had. He told me not to pay more than a dollar twenty five an acre either. Seems like the homesteads outside of town are going for roughly a hundred sixty acres so that’s about --”

“Two hundred.” Jack finishes for him.

Daniel nods excitedly. “It’s half what I expected it to be. Land listed back in Oklahoma is going for as much as three dollars an acre, but if we work all winter we can save up enough to buy the wood and farming supplies to build a cabin until we can manage to afford a house out of the Sears catalog.”

“We’ve got a bit of time. Do we want to take the horses out that way this afternoon?” Jack asked.

“I would like to see what this land has to offer before my money becomes part of this endeavor.” Teal’c told them.

“Well, you heard the man.” Jack says. “And just think, in about five years, we’ll have electricity.”

“And only fifty before toilets.” Daniel reminds him.

“Ew.” Jack winces. He’d have to dig an outhouse. Then he’d route a toilet to the house if it killed him. Plumbing wasn’t that hard. You just needed a water tower.

They reach the stakes for the plots on the outskirts of town. The Hungarian farmers that brought Ernes to this area in Seventy-six, five years ago, were south of town by Platte River. Bear Creek on the west of town is a tributary and the plots run along either side of the creek, making it harder for landowners to lay claim to the creek and dam it or otherwise damage the farms of others.

“Seems nice enough,'' Daniel says after getting off his horse and dropping the rings so it could graze.

Sam walked away a bit and pulled off her boots to wiggle her toes in the grass. Teal’c and Jack check further afield. When they come back, Sam is sitting on a rock and Daniel is passed out in the grass, snoring softly.

“Did you punch him?” Jack asks.

“Not this time.” She says with a shrug… but on the ride back she’s pensive. 

Jack watches her with a wary eye as they ride back. When she begs off staying up to play poker with Daniel and Teal’c, Jack tells them he’s turning in as well. Both men ignore the situation deciding it’s none of their business.

Sam is sitting on the bed, staring into the middle distance when Jack entered their room.

“Talk to me, Carter.” He says as he sits next to her. His tone is gentle.

She looks up at him, her eyes bright.

“Hey… we knew it was a real probability we were stuck here.” He says and takes her into his arms. She wraps her arms tightly around him and presses her face into his shoulder.

“It’s not that.” She says softly.

“Okay, so… Siler will take your house plants home, you know.”

She looked at him a little surprised. Jack shrugs at her and frowns.

She shook her head and chuckled a little but then sighs as she places her head on his shoulder. “I’m never going to see dad or Mark or the kids again.” She whispers despondently. 

“Ah, Carter…” He says sadly and just holds her while she cries softly, feeling oddly guilty that he’s getting a rare opportunity to get to know the great grandfather that died shortly after he moved to Minnesota. He’d spent summers as a kid listening to the crazy old man’s stories thinking he was wacko. Looking around Yonish’s lab, perhaps the old fart hadn’t been as crazy as Jack thought. 

Sam wiped at her eye and Jack kissed her hair. “Why don’t you wash up? I’ll read you Grandpap’s latest book. It’s a real doozy.” He said with an amused smile.

“They republished them in the sixties. I used to read the ones a local bookstore carried in their vintage science fiction section.” Sam told him.

“Yup and now you know why I’ve never been into the stuff. Great Grandpap used to tell me crazy stories about steam powered cars and a time traveling professor and his loyal companions. I thought he was recycling the plot for Dr. Who honestly.” Jack admitted.

“He told you stories about us?”

“Yah and I’m pretty positive he did it knowing I’d never put it together.”

“Well… it _is_ a little crazy.”

“Little bit, yup.” he agreed.

Sam chuckled.

“Better?” He frowned at her concerned.

She nods. “Yah. I’m gonna wash up.” She said as she slipped out of his lap. 

“I’ll, ah… just lay here reading... Not watching you.” He says as he picks up a copy of _Legend is Saved by Frontier Laddie_ as Jack’s preference leaned to stories involving dogs. He sticks his nose inside the book as he flops back on the bed and periodically sneaks a peek as she washes. When she shrugs on her shirt, Jack silently rolls off the bed and nuzzles her remaining bare shoulder.

Sam turns into his embrace as Jack growls against her ear. “I thought you said you weren’t going to watch?” She says breathlessly.

“I lied.” He admits as his hands trail along her sides but realizing she wasn’t genuinely ready yet in spite of his joke, he gently lifted the soft white cotton of her shirt over her shoulder. “I just got to the good part if you want to curl up for the night.” He offers and lies back down to read, one arm stretched out to her invitingly.

Sam looks at him for a moment and lies down next to him and puts her head on his shoulder.

Jack’s arm settles around her shoulder and his fingers splay on her side as he goes back to reading.

_“Bark! Bark! Laddie jumped excitedly trying to get the attention of the man in front of him._

_“Aw boy, did Timmy fall into another well?” I quipped at the collie dog who looked at him with a tilted head. “Just kidding boy. Lead the way.” It was highly likely Laddie had discovered something about the missing cattle from the Anderson farm. Even if he just wanted out to use the facilities it was best if I took the hint…”_


	10. With friends like these

The next morning Jack eats breakfast and leaves for his job. Ernest had told the truth. Both he and Teal’c had been able to easily find work with their letters of recommendation from Mort and Ernest. Daniel teased Jack that it was his remarkable resemblance to his great grandfather that had likely gotten him a job and Jack had shrugged then grunted before kissing Sam’s cheek on his way out.

Sam blushed brightly at Daniel’s amused smirk.

“You know he’s really a giant mush ball under the military crap right?” Daniel asked her.

“Shut up.” Sam grumbled and went back to eating her bacon and oatmeal.

Daniel smirked at her. Teal’c gave her a bow and an amused look as he takes his leave.

“Think Ernie will be up any time soon?”

Sam shakes her head. “From what Yonish told me, he does most of his writing at night when the building is quiet.”

“That makes sense. You work best at night too sometimes.” Daniel said. “I know the answer but what are our odds here?” He asked her.

“Honestly, Daniel, Yonish is brilliant and Ramos even more so but the technology isn’t here yet. They haven’t even invented vacuum tubes yet.” Sam sighed.

“Are you giving up?”

“No… not yet… but I don’t have much hope either.”

Daniel looks at the papers next to him for a moment then at Sam. “You could think of this as a different kind of opportunity.”

“Daniel, that’s all well and good and I won’t lie and say it’s not something I want but what am I supposed to do with myself? I can’t invent anything or make any scientific progress of any kind unless I hide it for Cassie to find and take to General Hammond at some point.”

“Okay, that’s valid but there’s other things you can do, Sam. You could help Yonish for instance.”

“It’s not a paying gig, Daniel.” She reminds him.

“No, but Jack did say his grandfather told him stories about us so who knows? Maybe the reason he wouldn’t answer Jack’s questions was because we told him not to and we found our way back.”

“Or we all died at the hands of cattle rustlers. Or dysentery.”

Daniel frowns at her.

“You have died of dysentery.” Sam quips and giggles.

Daniel looks at her oddly.

“Sorry... It’s a game they make Cassie play at school about taking the Oregon Trail and it’s the most common outcome.”

“Huh.” He looks at her as though he has no clue why she said that. “Anyway, I have the information on acquiring a parcel of land. We obviously have enough money for it but we’ll have to plan fairly well anyway. I think I’ll take that post office job. We are going to need food and grain for the horses and building supplies and clothing and such.”

Sam nods. “Not to mention Jack will need tools and we’ll need things to do the washing with, paper, pens and ink, Yarn and possibly some dye so if the snow is too deep to get to Yonish’s lab I have something to do, kitchen supplies, jars and lids, salt...” Sam sighed. The list seemed endless and the first couple winters might be very boring and in tight quarters with men she loved dearly… one particularly but that same man could be very trying when cooped up and bored.

“Do you think Jack knows how to hew logs for a cabin?”

Sam gives him a flat look. “You really have to ask that?”

Daniel chuckles. “Ok, dumb question.”

She smiles a little. It was a sad memory, how she’d learned Jack was perfectly capable of building a log house from scratch. Dig a well, run irrigation, etcetera. Just because he didn’t use it on a regular basis didn’t mean Jack wasn’t a competent engineer. She’d prefer to not think about the events surrounding that knowledge, however.

“Well, anyway, buying the land isn’t difficult. There’s not a land rush so we just have to go in and file the paperwork. I’m not sure how many people can be on the deed but we need to pick someone for head of household. I nominate Jack.”

Sam chuckled. “That sounded a lot like ‘not it’, Daniel.”

“Probably because it was.” He said grinning back.

Sam shook her head, still grinning. “It makes sense anyway. We’re used to following his directions more or less and he probably is the most experienced with this kind of lifestyle.”

“Some of us more than others. How is that working out by the way?”

“Daniel!” She exclaimed, shocked he’d even say it that way.

“Sam… The Air Force isn’t going to exist for another sixty six years. Relax. It’s not like how you feel about each other is some kind of big secret. Everyone just politely ignores you both.” He’d give her crap for saying he wasn’t skilled at living in a primitive era but he knew he wasn’t. It was one of the reasons Sha’re had teased him endlessly.

“Oh well, gee, thanks. I’m gonna go die of mortification now thanks.”

Daniel laughs. “Don’t be so dramatic. Siler is hoping you name your first kid together after him.”

“I am not naming my first child Sylvester. Jack’s or otherwise.” She said mutinously.

“You have other prospects?” Daniel teased.

“There’s always Ramos.” She said with a grin that made him laugh. Ramos was far too quiet for Sam’s taste. Jack’s grandfather on the other hand was the combination of charming and bright that generally attracted Sam. Daniel worried a bit about that as Ernest seemed to be a bit of a womanizer. What kind of irony would it be for them to go back in time and Sam turns out to be Jack’s great grandmother. And god… poor Jack if that was the case. But Jack would know her name and he had a feeling Jack would be a lot weirder about this all if it were.

“All right, well, I’ll go over to the bank and get a check for the land to make a deposit. Are you headed to the lab?”

Sam smiled and shook her head. “I suppose so. I don’t have much else going on.”

“Cheer up, Sam. It’s not new technology but at least it’s fun to tinker with.”

“Yah. I guess.” She shrugged and got up. “Ernest said horses don’t like Yonish’s lab so I’ll just walk. The post office is on the way. Why don’t you walk with me?” She offers.

“Sure.” Daniel says and stands himself. He grabs the paperwork and follows her out. “I think I’ll see if I can find us some more clothes too. These are fine for riding but you’re getting looks.”

“I really don’t care, Daniel. I can put any one of them on their ass and we all know it.”

Daniel grinned “And we all know who’s responsible for that.”

“Teal’c,” they said together and laughed.


	11. Scarred Ones’ Mountain

Three weeks later the land was signed for and they were camping out while they decided where they would put a cabin, two if they could get them both built before winter. Sam and Daniel weren’t much help to Jack and Teal’c who had both dug their share of foundations for houses. Currently they were arguing about the merits of digging a basement. 

“Jack, Daniel and I will go examine the perimeter of the land.” Sam said as she threw her leg over her placid gelding. Jack had the only mare who had decided she was in charge of the other horses and was a biter.

Jack jogged over to Sam and put his hand over hers as she took the reins and looked up at her. “Carter… Sam… Keep your eyes peeled all right? There’s natives out there and who knows what else.”

“I’ve got my shotgun and Daniel has his side arm.” She reminded him.

“Do you want mine too?” He asked, his eyes concerned. 

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know… Probably ol’ granddad filling my head with crazy ideas again.” He shrugged. “Ignore me. I’m being paranoid.”

“I’ll keep an eye on Daniel for you.”

“Yah because Danny is the one I worry about.” He quipped.

Sam giggled. “Actually Jack… he _is_ the one you worry about. We’ll be safe. Okay?”

“Okay.” He grudgingly agreed and backed away.

As Daniel and Sam rode off, Teal’c admonished him. “Samantha is able to care for herself, O’Neill.”

“I know that.” Jack said querulously. 

“Then why do you fuss at her?”

“Habit.” He growled. “All right if we get some of those rocks lying around building a cellar shouldn’t be too hard. Those pine trees back towards the ridge ought to be sturdy enough for support beams don’cha think?”

“Indeed they should.” Teal’c agreed.

* * *

“Jack is starting to act unusually Jackish.” Daniel pointed out to Sam.

Sam shrugged as she looked around. “He thinks it’s his Great Grandfather filling his head full of crazy ideas again.”

Daniel chuckled. “I think I understand why he always rolls his eyes at science fiction movies. He was raised with one of its founding members.”

Sam giggled. “I suppose it could be a reason. Ernest spins some pretty wild stories and sometimes I think looking around Yonish’s lab that they have quite a bit of truth to them. It certainly explains Jack’s reports.”

Daniel laughed. “I always wondered why he was always so far behind in his work. That one General we had... What was his name? Bauer? Told Jack his reports needed bullet points.”

“Writer's block?” Sam said incredulously. 

“Why not? Jack is more like Ernest than I think either of them would like to admit.”

“Ernest smiles more.” Sam said sadly, both of them knowing why Jack’s smiles, while genuine, were rare.

“Jack’s smiles are more genuine.” Daniel countered.

Sam gave him an almost shy smile. Jack smiled most often at her… and when he did his eyes lit up the moment before. Of course he also smiled when he was being sarcastic but then his eyes twinkle with mirth.

They reached the wooded ridge Jack and Teal’c had discussed after Daniel and Sam left and looked out over the valley below them.

“It’s beautiful.” She said of the blooming mesquite bushes. Huge tree sized shrubs bloomed bright yellow in the morning light.

“They shouldn’t even be here you know. This area must be just hot and arid enough that they thrive. In a hundred years that valley will be full of houses and all those trees will be long gone.”

“That’s really sad you know.”

“Yah.”

“Let’s go check that low area where the ridge switches back then head back.” She suggests. She clicks at her docile gelding and he walks placidly forward. They reach the low point where the ridge has turned into a gully and Sam turns at a soft ‘twang’. Daniel’s hat flies off, an arrow neatly through it. He rubs his head where a stream of blood pours from a shallow nick in his scalp.

Sam brings her rifle to bear on the leader but they find themselves swiftly surrounded. 

_“What should we do with them?”_ A brave asks the obvious leader in Arapaho.

 _“They do not look like buffalo hunters but they may yet be the white hood butchers.”_ The leader replies in his native tongue.

“Uh... hi. I’m Daniel Jackson, this is Samantha Carter… we just bought this land. We mean you no harm.” He said tentatively. 

_“Are they siblings? The woman would bring a good price.”_ Another brave suggests, still speaking Arapaho.

“You will be silent.” The leader orders Daniel in English..

“You speak English?” Daniel says surprised. 

“You speak English.” The leader repeated back to him in a mocking tone. “Why are you here?”

“Er… well I just explained we bought the land and--”

“No! Why are _you_ here?”

“Daniel, I think he’s asking why we bought the land.” Sam supplied. 

“The woman speaks correctly. We do not tolerate buffalo hunters near our land. We do not allow the hooded butchers either.”

“Um… hooded butchers… as in?”

“They drag out people of your friend’s kind onto our land and hang them from trees or burn them alive.” 

“The KKK?! No… no, we just want to farm. Yonish and Ernest said you guys were friends.” Daniel objects as he swipes away at blood running down the side of his face.

“You speak of White Eyes. You are his friends?”

“Uh, if you mean Ernest Pratt. Yes, he’s my friend’s er… relative. We bought this land to be near him.”

“Well. That changes everything. I am Lone Eagle, chief of my tribe. You say your friend is White eyes’ relative?”

“Ah, yes, actually they bear an uncanny resemblance. Um… I’d say Jack is a bit less diplomatic.” Daniel tells him.

Sam giggles. That was putting it mildly.

 _“I still say we sell the woman.”_ The first brave says and gives Sam the side eye.

 _“Enough.”_ Lone Eagle warns him. _“Friends of the Legend are friends of ours or have you forgotten what he has done for us?”_

The brave who had made the remarks had the dignity to look ashamed.

“We would like to meet this relative of White Eyes.” he told Daniel and motioned for one of the braves to return Daniel’s hat.

Daniel sighed and carefully tugged the arrow out. “This is going to cost a fortune to fix.”

“Why are you complaining, Daniel? You got it for free.” Sam admonished him and chucked her horse forward, leading the natives back to where Jack and Teal’c were discussing the location of a house.

Daniel sighed.

“You did not answer my question about what you will do with this land.” Lone Eagle said.

“Oh, we plan to farm it. Jack and I are pretty good with plants but we’ll have some sheep too for the rockier areas that are too much trouble to farm.” Sam told them.

“You should get some goats. Their milk makes good soap you can sell quickly.” Lone Eagle tells her.

Sam smiled brightly at him. “That’s a good idea. I’ll suggest it.”

“How long have the KKK been invading your land to kill people, Lone Eagle?” Daniel asks.

“It has been many seasons. We run them off but my braves cannot be everywhere and they take advantage of hunting season.” Lone Eagle told him. “White Eyes has tried to get rid of them but they only come back in larger numbers each time. They are not afraid of the Legend of Sheridan.”

“Well, I suppose that makes some sense if he’s against killing them.” Daniel observed.

“White Eyes does not need to kill people to solve problems.” Lone Eagle admonished him. “He would rather die himself than kill another.”

“I think I’m starting to see why Jack and Ernest might have some issues.” Daniel said thoughtfully but not unironically.

They had reached the open plateau where Jack and Teal’c were planning out the homestead. Teal’c saw them first. “O’Neill.” He warned.

Jack turned and almost went for his rifle when he noted Sam’s posture was relaxed and she was smiling in amusement at the comment a native made in spite of the blood trickling from Daniel’s head.

“If White Eyes were ten years older, he would look like this man.” He observed to Sam.

“Yah, they look an awful lot alike. Lone Eagle, this is Jack O’Neill and our friend, Teal’c.” Sam told him.

One of the braves took a close look at Teal’c. _“This one I know. He climbed out of Horned Serpent Mountain with the others.”_ He tells Lone Eagle.

“Hiintcabiit?” Daniel asks. “The serpent mountain? Yes, we came from there… we ah… got lost.”

“There is no way through the top of the serpent mountain except through the spirit world.” Lone Eagle told him.

“Well, that’s not too far off actually. We ended up here by accident you see.”

“Daniel.” Jack warned him. “Ixnay on the splanationexay...ay.” He told him, frowning.

“But Jack, if anyone will understand and accept our problem it’s the natives. They of all cultures have been the most comfortable with the concept of sky people.”

“I don’t _care,_ Daniel. It’s bad enough Ernest and Yonish know.” Jack growls.

Lone Eagle laughed. “I do not think you are sky people. Thunder Hands knows much magic but he is not of the Sky People either. The Sky People are small and wear no clothing.”

Sam and Daniel and Jack look at each other. “Loki.” Jack mutters.

“Or possibly Heimdal or Thor Jack. We know they were visiting Earth in this time period.”

“Think we could bum a ride home?” Jack suggested.

“It is indeed a possibility, O’Neill. Were the Asgard to simply place us in stasis until our own time that would indeed resolve our issue.”

“That’s a really bad idea, guys.” Sam tells them.

“Why Carter?”

“Well s… um, Jack, the Asgard can’t tell the future. There’s no way of knowing if the ship we are placed on will survive any subsequent battle and leaving us here might led to us being dug up and found too early.”

“Nuts.” Jack grumbled. 

“It was a really good idea in theory though.” she said and flashed him a smile.

“It was?” Jack sounded surprised and Sam chuckled and shook her head in amusement. 

“It was.” She assures him with a beaming smile.

Daniel rolled his eyes. If they were any cuter, he’d vomit.

“Well, campers, it’s a bit late. How about we get dinner going?” Jack finally says after he and Sam share a long look.

“Indeed.”

“If you accept, we will join you for your meal. We have provisions to share as well.” Lone Eagle offered. 

Jack grinned at the man. “Thank you.” He said with a nod.

“They could easily be brothers.” Lone Eagle remarks.

“Uncanny, isn’t it.” Daniel said as he dismounted and grabbed a pack off one of the horses.

Sam got off her horse as well and started expertly assembling a fire.

“I bought a flint box in town yesterday.” Jack remarks, knowing they couldn't keep using his AF issue lighter. 

Daniel started setting up the camp kitchen.

After they ate everyone including Lone Eagle’s men sat around contentedly. 

“Wish I had my guitar.” Jack grumbled. Sam tucked comfortably next to him.

“I have my uncle’s if you would like to trade for it Jack.” Lone Eagle told him.

“What would you want for it?”

“What is it that you do?”

“Make furniture mostly. Town isn’t big enough to need a deputy.”

“My wife needs a side table. Think you could do that?”

“Sure.”

“Make me a side table for next to her rocking chair, oh, about ten by twelve inches and the guitar is yours.” Lone Eagle told Jack.

“Sweet. Thanks. I’ll have to put a little extra time in at the shop at night. Sam?”

“No, that’s fine. It’s worth it to listen to you play again.”

“Again?” Daniel asks.

Sam gives Jack an amused look. Sitting on his observation deck looking at stars while he strummed out old love ballads and sometimes sang in his slightly high tenor. Once in a while she’d join him in her sweet contralto. 

Jack just shrugs. “We don’t invite you to those kinds of parties, Danny.”

Lone Eagle laughed. “You are very funny, Jack. It runs in the family.”

“Yah… Ernie is a hoot.” Jack agreed dryly.

Sam giggled. “Be nice, Jack. Ernie is charming. You just don’t see it because you’re too much alike.”

Jack made a rude noise with his lips.

Lone Eagle laughed even harder. 


	12. Singing for her supper

A few weeks later, Sam sat in Yonish’s lab fiddling with a broken boiler part.

“You seem down, Samantha. What troubles you?” Yonish asked her kindly.

“I feel like I’m not really contributing much. We need to earn money to afford farm equipment and animals and I’m here all day.”

Ernie, who had been playing with a cat’s cradle, looks up. “You and Jack sing well together. Can you play the piano?”

Sam nodded. “I’m fairly good.” She said agreeably. “Who’s looking for a piano player? One of the churches?”

“The Buffalo Head actually. It pays well and it’s only at night so you could work on your ah... Doohickeys during the day.”

“I have to say, lounge singer wasn’t the job I expected to have in eighteen eighty one.” She says sardonically. “And now I know where Jack got that word from.” She says chuckling.

“What word?” Ernest said with a confused expression identical to Jack’s

Sam laughed. “I assume you will put in a good word for me, Ernie?” she says with an amused smile.

Ernest preens a little for her to Yonish’s eye roll which made her giggle. 

* * *

True to his word as he always was, Ernest had put in a good word for her and she’d easily gotten the job as lounge singer.

“Yah got any other clothes than that?” Lamar, the barkeep and presumed manager/owner of the Buffalo Head Saloon asked Sam of her jeans and cambric shirt.

“Um… well no. Not really.”

“Henrietta! You girls got anything that might fit Miss Carter?” He said to the attractive dark hair and eyed waitress who frequently took an interest in Ernest.

“Why shor, Lamar. We can rustle somethin up for her until she can afford to buy somethin’.” She said. “Come with me, honey, most of the girls stay at the Silver King like you and I’m shor we can do something though there’s not much I can do with watcha done to your hair, honey.” She didn’t say it unkindly.

“I’ll return everything washed as soon as I can.” Sam assures the brunette. 

“I know yah will, honey. Ernie wouldn’t take to the bunch of you if you weren’t good people. I know he seems like he’s a little dishonest but it’s only about little things like drinking when he says he doesn’t and smoking cigars when ain’t no one lookin’.”

Sam smiles. “Oh I know. Jack is the same way really. He just doesn’t have a reputation to live up to like Ernest does.”

“That’s fo’ shor. He and I had a bit of an arrangement but I think he’s found someone because he’s not so interested in spending time with me as he once was.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam told her.

“Oh, don’t be, honey. I wasn’t looking for anything like a wedding or nothing but he shor was fun while it lasted.” She shrugged. “I must say though it will be hard to find another lover hung like a mule.” She giggled.

Sam looked at her wide eyed then laughed. “Well, I think that’s more information than I needed.”

“Well ancha wondered yourself? He wears those tight pants so it’s pretty obvious.” Henrietta said with a sigh. “If he gets over this girl, he’s very discreet if you’re at all interested. Assumin’ I don’t take him for a tumble again first.” She giggled.

Sam blushed brightly. “Er… um no.” Sam choked out.

Henrietta giggled harder. “You are just too adorable. Let’s get you a corset and skirt from Clementine; you look about her size if a bit taller. I’ll loan you an extra shift to go with your corset. We’ll get on over to the haberdashery to get you a headdress. 

* * *

Two days after that, Sam sat at the piano in a red corset and matching skirt, a small feathered hat in her hair. It was evening and she was singing as she was playing ‘Jake and Rome’ and trying not to imagine her dad as the ill fated Jake which kept making her giggle. Stuck between a crazed angry cow and a bear with his idiot friend hiding in a tree. Most of the songs she’d been given were quite humorous if a bit ribald. There were a few she wouldn’t sing as they offended both Jack and his great grandfather Ernest with their degrading remarks about people of color and the natives. She wasn’t about to sing the long version of Clementine[1] no matter how funny it was. She could easily make the argument against racist songs about their patrons to Lamar. Ernest had some pull when it came to the entertainment. He’d enjoyed her rendition of ‘Bill Grogan's Goat’ last night though.

The piano was an upright style in the corner of the bar next to the very small stage that was seldom used except for rare occasions they attracted a traveling entertainer according to Lamar. Yonish told her he couldn’t remember the last time their sleepy town had attracted anyone more entertaining than Ernest which wasn’t saying much as Ernest was fairly amusing and the Mayor made a lot of money for the town by selling trinkets and running tours through the local Museum of Nicodemus Legend Historical Facts. 

Sam was taking a small break from her set when she caught movement she’d not expected out of the corner of her eye. Henrietta was hanging over Jack’s shoulder, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, it having grown out considerably in the last few weeks. Sam stood and faced Henrietta seething until the other woman caught Sam’s expression and realized her error. The smaller dark haired woman eases away and gives Sam an apologetic smile.

Later that evening as they were cleaning up Jack had put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and asked if they were all right. She’d frowned at him though. She knew he wasn’t interested but Henrietta had more feelings for Ernest than she’d admit and the other man was currently off on some mission Yonish had talked him into.

“I’ll see you back at the Hotel?” He asked worriedly.

“Yah. As soon as we are done cleaning up.” She agrees and goes back to wiping down tables. 

It doesn’t take Henrietta long after Jack leaves to approach Sam about the matter. “I know it’s my job to make sure the patrons are all having a good time but if it bothers yah that I’m round your man, yah shoulda said somethin’ the other day, honey.”

“I shouldn’t have to, Henrietta. He and I share a room. I thought the reason would be obvious.” Sam growled.

“Well, it’s not like yah’ve staked your claim on him, Samantha.”

Sam huffed. “Consider this a stake. Jack isn’t your Ernest replacement.”

“I don’t see you turning down Billy Hardash when he makes eyes at you and puts extra tips in your jar.” Henrietta pointed out.

“I can’t stop him from tipping me, Henrietta and I’m certainly not looking up to see if he’s making eyes at me while I play. I don’t even do that for Jack and I…” Sam struggles to say the words she means though and Henrietta gives her a mocking smile.

“You can’t even say it? Samantha Carter, no wonder the man has no idea where he stands.” Henrietta admonishes her.

“Look… it’s complicated.” Sam mutters as she savagely swabs a table.

“What’s so complicated about tellin a man you love him? Either yah do or yah don’t. That’s about it.”

Sam sighs. If that’s all there was to it… but it wasn’t. What if she found a way home? Then they had this big elephant in that room with everything else. And that room was already really crowded as it was.

* * *

Jack stuck his nose in Daniel’s room when he got back. He was lounging in a bathtub in the middle of his room, contentedly reading a book. “Having a good time, Danny?” He asked the other man caustically.

“I’m not sticking my nose in the middle of whatever fight you started with Sam.” Daniel said, not even looking up.

“Now why would you think I started it?” Jack whined.

Daniel just gave him a long look and went back to reading.

“Fine. I’ll be in my room. Not waiting for Sam to get back.” Jack grumbles and stomps off.

Daniel flips a hand absently in the air and goes back to reading.

An hour later Sam finally returns to the hotel and has her back to Jack when she struggles with the ties that have become tangled. Jack slips out of bed and gently pulls her fingers away so he can work the knots loose. He doesn’t say anything as he works, knowing her anger needs to run its course before it’s wise to speak to her about it. When the cording finally loosens Sam mumbles thanks and moves behind the changing screen to finish undressing. Jack gets back into bed.

Sam eventually joins him but doesn’t say anything beyond goodnight.

Jack sighs quietly to himself and rolls over to try to sleep.

* * *

Things go on like that for several days. Neither sleeps well but Sam refuses to discuss the topic and Jack isn’t her CO so he can’t order her to talk to him like he would have in the past. He’d make a joke about it but he had the concerning feeling that she would not find the situation amusing enough to do so. He kept showing up at the Buffalo Head every night she sang though. And apparently Sam had warned the other woman off because Henrietta was showing no further interest. 

Sam was singing a song about not counting your chickens before they are hatched and Jack was rather amused as it couldn’t possibly be an accident that one of the lines was ‘he tells all the boys he’ll be married quite soon’ and chuckles a bit to himself. It’s a moment before he realizes what she’s playing next. At first the notes simply seem different than the usual 1800s fare… but there’s something intrinsically recognizable about those notes… GD F D EF-- D, B G E A G-- G … so slowly at first that he’d thought she was just noodling… and then the familiar sound of her voice when she’d been drinking whiskey with the teams, a little lower, a little more rough from the smoke of cigars in the room. 

“Desperado…” she crooned and his heart was lost. She’d only sung that song to him once and he’d hurt her badly before she had. He needed to more than just ignore Henrietta’s attentions if she approached him again, he needed to politely decline. 

Jack had forgotten how badly that last incident had gone. That she’d punched him for not believing in her to the point that he’d slept with someone else, even if that person had worked on his grief for weeks to manipulate him into her bed. Even though he and Sam weren’t lovers themselves. And he hadn’t broken her heart this time… but he’d reminded her of when he had before and for that… well, he ought to know better.

Sam’s hands stilled on the keys and was met with a round of applause for the unusual song choice. She bowed a little and headed for the bar for a quick drink of water. She didn’t mean to pass so close to where Jack sat but her way was blocked on the next shortest route. Jack snagged her waist and pulled her into his lap. When she turned her head his lips descended on her neck instead which only served to have her eyes flutter closed as her arms went around his neck as he drew her in until he was holding her against him.

Jack took a measured breath, his face still buried in her shoulder. “I told you I’d rather die than be without you, Sam. I meant every word of that. I always will.” He told her softly as he cradled her against him as though she were the most precious thing in his world, which she was.

“Jack…” She said softly. “I’m still on the clock.”

“Mmm hmm...” He said and had gone back to nibbling and nuzzling her neck.

Sam blushed “People are watching.” She whispered at him.

“Good. I don’t want anyone else misunderstanding what’s going on here.” He mumbled as his teeth lightly scraped her ear.

“Jack!” She squeaked.

He drew back and gave her an amused smile. “Lay off the torch songs, Carter. These pants aren’t all that sturdy.”

“Jack!” Somehow Sam’s blush managed to deepen and spread from her cheeks down into her cleavage. 

Jack’s smile turned into a grin. “I gotta say, Carter, this is doing it for me.”

“We’d be in so much trouble if this was work.” She told him smiling shyly. 

“Oh yah.” He agreed but let her go so she could get back to playing. 

[1] Seriously Google Clementine lyrics…. The original song is about an overweight girl who falls into the river because she collapses a bridge and they try to harpoon her. I was this many days old when I found out it wasn’t about a girl that died of consumption like I thought as a kid.


	13. The times they are a changin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot it is a thickenin...

A few weeks later they are back out on their land again. There is a noticeable hole where everyone has been digging the cellar Jack planned out from the footer description for the Sears home they had all agreed on.

A partially assembled log cabin is about thirty yards away. It will be used as a barn after the house is delivered some time in the next few months. Jack was confident if the footing was built by the time the house arrived that he and Teal’c could frame and partially finish the house before the snow hit in October. For the moment though, Jack and Teal’c have focused on the log house as they would need immediate shelter. The wide barn style door was framed out with logs on either side and half of it was blocked off to make it standard door sized temporarily. Jack was throwing home mixed mortar into the chinks left by the logs so he’d have less of it to do once the roof was finished. He still had to thatch that. Next year he’d be able to afford the tin for a proper roof for the barn. 

All in all, Jack mused, he was fairly happy with their current domestic situation. They had Grandpap and Yonish to rely on if they needed help. Ramos didn’t say much but he seemed nice enough as well. Everyone had a job. Daniel was bored at the post office but at least it was honest work. He himself was contentedly building tables and rocking chairs. Teal’c had managed to get a job cleaning and maintaining the gathering hall in the middle of town. The little old ladies from the quilting bee utterly adored him and spoiled him rotten with treats and gifts. He’d scored each of SG-1 a hand made quilt except Sam and Jack who had been given an early wedding present of a larger single quilt in a traditional wedding design. 

The mayor’s wife was hassling him about getting married instead of living in sin, which was ironic as while they slept together, other than cuddling and kissing, he and Sam hadn’t done any more than they might have on a mission.

Sam… Sam who had scored two jobs though only one of them paid… had just enough of a possessive streak to warn off another woman. He wasn’t sure if the roles were reversed if he wouldn’t have just sat there wallowing in anguish that she was entertaining a man that wasn’t him. Sam who was currently bickering with Daniel much like the siblings they pretended to be. He’d apparently dislodged a shower of loamy red soil onto her while she corrected the slope of a wall. Jack shook his head. The bridge of her nose was sunburnt. He should probably get her some cream at the drug store. 

Jack was pretty happy with his family situation he decided. Brothers, a beautiful woman who loves him even if she’s afraid to say it. A father figure younger than him. He whistled happily while he mudded the chink. Life was pretty good right now.

* * *

A carriage pulled into the center of town. As usual for small towns, people out on the street followed it until it stopped in front of the town hall next to the Mayor’s office. A slender blond woman got out and looked around for a familiar face. Lighting on Skeeter she smiled. 

“Miss Steele! I didn’t know you were coming up for a visit. Mr. Pratt isn’t here.” He told her.

“He’s not? Oh dear. Do you know when he’ll be home? It is just absolutely urgent that I speak to him.”

“He and Professor Bartok left for Topeka last week. They should be back any time now though I suppose.” Skeeter told her, helping her get her things out of the carriage. “Would you like help carrying this stuff to the Silver King? Sure looks like you intend to stay a while.”

“I very much would, Skeeter, thank you.” 

“Is everything all right, ma’am? You seem a little upset if you don’t mind me saying so.” Skeeter said as he picked up her steamer trunk and hefted it onto the pony cart from the hotel he’d taken to the middle of town to grab provisions. 

“Oh…” She fussed. “I’ve gone and done something very foolish and I’m worried I’ll get Ernest into trouble for it.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, ma’am. Trouble is Ernest Pratt’s middle name.” He assured her as he helped her into the cart.

“Yes well, right now trouble is named Ethan Cartridge Steele and it’s my fault.” She huffed worriedly.

“Well, I’ll certainly let Mr. Pratt know you are here. He’s always in a better mood when he comes back from visiting you lately.”

Abigail smiled and patted his hand. “That’s kind of you to say but I’m afraid he’s not going to be happy with me at all once I tell him what I done.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much. Only man in this town with a kinder heart than Mr. Pratt is his cousin, Colonel O’Neill. And that’s on account that he’s not afraid of horses.”

“Cousin? Ernie doesn’t have a cousin.”

“Shure does. Looks just like him too, just older. Might be he didn’t bring him up cause he’s from his daddy’s side. I heard Mr. Pratt say there’s bad blood there.” Skeeter gossiped ideally as he drove the cart forward and down the dusty Colorado road.

“Um… where is this cousin by chance?”

“Well, normally I’d say he and his intended would be at the Silver King but they bought a bit of land with her brother and a colored fellow they freed so likely they are up by the Platt River building a place to stay.”

“Do you suppose you could drive me up there later?”

“Why, of course, ma’am, and no charge for you, Miss Steele.” He says grinning. 

“How kind of you, Skeeter.” She tells him with a sweet smile as he helps her down in front of the hotel.

“Miss Steele. We weren’t expecting you. Mr. Pratt won’t be back for at least another two days.” The hotel manager tells her.

“Yes. So I hear. I’ll be needing a room at least until he gets back in town if you please.”

“Certainly. I’ll put you next to Colonel O’Neill and his fiancé.” He says as he records her arrival and hands her a key. 

Abigail looked down at the key in her hand. “Thank you, sir.”

“Skeeter! Take the lady’s bags up!”

“Yes sir!” Skeeter told the innkeeper with his usual alacrity. “I think you’re really going to like Colonel O’Neill, Miss Steele. He’s a fine honorable gentleman. His fiancé is a doctor but not a medical doctor like you'd think. She’s a physicist.”

“Really? I believe I shall feel inadequate.”

“On no! Miss Carter is very nice. She never makes anyone feel bad about her being smarter than everyone else, even Professor Bartok.”

“Smarter than Yonish? Perish the though.” She tells him as she unlocks her room. 

“Might not be as smart as Doctor Ramos. He scares me.” Skeeter admitted.

“Ramos is a dear. He’s just quiet.” She looks around the room. It’s clean and well appointed as usual. “You can put the trunk and bags in the corner, Skeeter. Thank you. Could you have someone bring up the bath as well? It’s been a very long coach ride from Texas.”

“Of course, Miss Steele. It’s good to see you again. I know Mr. Pratt will be glad to see you even if you think he might not be.” Skeeter says smiling then leaves.

Abigail flops on the bed. “I suppose we’ll find out soon enough.”


	14. A Turn for the Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so... Most of my more or less accurate 1800s era linguistics when it comes to POC comes of reading Uncle Tom's Cabin as well as other books of that era and really bad sort of racist movies. Hopefully I've leaned harder towards the former.
> 
> That said I absolutely get the way Delilah speaks is going to offend some people. I get that her Stockholm Syndrome like behavior will too. I hope the way everyone handles her throughout the rest of the story makes up for that. 
> 
> But if I HAVE missed the mark... let me know.

The barn wasn’t roofed but it gave them shelter from the cool evening mountain winds so they set up their tent inside its walls. The only change Sam and Jack had made from their previous arrangement of the tent was zipping their sleeping bags together to make a two person bag. 

It fascinated Daniel that two people with as much sexual tension as they had running between them that they could regularly sleep that way and do nothing further than occasionally fondle each other discreetly the same way they did at work. He supposed it made sense. They had been handling things that way for years and it may have occurred to them to wait until they were actually married to consummate their feelings for each other. Or perhaps Sam just still felt she could somehow get them home. Either way he admired their misplaced fortitude. 

It was getting close to dusk and Jack was coming out of the outhouse they dug behind the barn house when he spotted moment down the ridge. He narrowed his eyes. It wasn’t Lone Eagle and his people. Didn’t look like Ute either. If he didn’t know better…

Jack went into the tent and dug through his pack for the binoculars he’d hung on to just in case. He grabbed his Zat too as long as he was going prepared. Daniel looked up from the pot hanging over their fire. 

“Everything all right, Jack?” He’d found reading the other man’s body language was more useful than expecting conversation when Jack went into business mode. 

“Are the horses secured?” Jack asked him.

“Yah.”

“Find Carter and Teal’c then meet me on the ridge. Stay down.”

Daniel nodded and headed off to the valley where Sam had been collecting mesquite branches and looking for established berry bushes they could transplant onto their own land when the fall rains hit making the soil soft enough to dig. Teal’c was examining the surrounding land for animal tracks to see if they could benefit from some free game. Daniel found Teal’c first who assured him he’d collect Sam from the valley below them.

Daniel went up the ridge low until he got near the edge and dropped to his belly the rest of the way. “What’s going on?”

“Trouble.” Jack said simply and handed Daniel the binoculars.

Daniel adjusted them until they focused on the group of people below them in the trees. “Lone Eagle isn’t going to like that.” He said to Jack.

“Much as I don’t agree with Ernie on stuff I wish he was here to help. I could really use one of Yonish’s tasers.” Jack said softly. “It’s got a further range than a Zat.”

Teal’c joined them next to Daniel. Sam came up on the other side of Jack. The people below them had dug a hole and lit a cross on fire but worse, they had a woman and little boy bound in front of them facing the fire. The people were unrecognizable as they all had on white Klan hoods.

“What is the meaning of their clothing?” Teal’c asked them.

“There’re the Ku Klux Klan and their main purpose is to terrorize freed black people.” Daniel growled. “They should have died out in the early 1870s though and not resurface until 1915 or so. Must have missed a cell.”

“They decided if they can’t own people they would kill ‘em off and terrorize them instead.” Jack snarled.

“It is dishonorable to murder a child and an unarmed woman.” Teal’c rumbled.

“You got that right.” Jack agreed, his eyes flint hard. “Daniel, go back and get the rifles. We might be able to scare them away.” 

Daniel nods and starts scooting backwards in the dust. When he returns, Jack hands one to Sam and leaves the other with Daniel. 

“When I give the signal, shoot at their feet. Teal’c and I will try to knock out anyone who tries to make off with the woman and child.” Jack told them.

The others nodded and Jack took aim then gave the signal. Sam and Daniel fired at the feet of the robed figures making them jump back. A pair of taller figures who were probably men tried to grab the woman but Jack fired on them, knocking them down but not out due to the distance. Several Klan members limped to their horses because Sam and Daniel weren’t making any effort to miss intentionally. 

The Klan members scattered but refused to give up their prizes just yet and Jack growled in frustration. “I’m going down there. Carter. Cover me.” He ordered her.

Sam nodded and reloaded her shotgun.

Jack made his way around to a gully just north of their location and slid down it cursing softly as stones flew up in his face. He was pretty sure the Klan members weren’t armed or they would have shot back sooner. He ran forward, yelling at the top of his lungs, hoping startling them might work to his advantage and shot anything that was moving that wasn’t the woman or the kid. They were still trussed up like turkeys and Jack was making steady progress towards them. Sam was pegging her share of white sheets herself and he noticed she wasn't being careful about where she aimed. Daniel was deliberately aiming for center mass. 

* * *

“Captain Lance… there is a small issue with the 1881 situation.”

“What is it, Gideon?”

“It seems a rogue cell of the KKK survived the eighteen seventies and is being slaughtered as we speak.”

“I don’t see any problem with that.” Mick Rory said from across the room where he was eating a sandwich. “The only good bigot is a dead bigot.”

Sara flapped her hand at him to be quiet. 

“While Mr. Rory is both colorful and correct, this is a two pronged issue. The cell should no longer be active and yet the people dealing with the issue also do not belong in that time period.”

“Time travelers, Gideon? Why would the bureau be playing with history like that though?”

“Because the team in question are members of a twentieth century military operation known as the Stargate program. Had they gone back in time in a ‘puddle jumper’ the drive design my own time jumping programming is based upon, it wouldn’t show up on my algorithms. However the Stargate has had a second glitch that SG-1 will not be able to simply get lucky with another solar flare to get home a second time.”

“Wait, this happened to them before?” Sara shook her head.

“Indeed it has, Captain Lance. Previously they were sent to 1969 however that created a self resolving time loop. However, in this case, the Stargate hasn’t even been dug up in Giza yet and won’t be for another fifty years their time.”

“What’s a Stargate?” Rory asked.

“The Stargate was a classified interplanetary wormhole generator capable of nearly instant space travel. It was decommissioned in twenty fifty when ship travel became more efficient and safer.” 

“How come we’ve never heard of it.”

“The Stargate program was never fully declassified due to at least one last use was required in twenty sixty nine. After that, it was fully decommissioned except for emergency use. It still resides in Cheyenne Mountain to this day, assuming you go by my day which is twenty one sixty six.”

“So they are in a loop that’s in a loop?” Sara asks.

“Essentially yes.” Gideon agrees. 

“Woof.” is all Sara says for a moment. “All right so they are supposed to be there but the KKK aren’t and they are fixing the problem but they aren’t the ones that are supposed to be fixing it?”

“Correct!” Gideon says gleefully. 

“So who is supposed to be fixing this?”

“An Ernest Pratt, author of the Nicodemus Legend dime store novels and the great grandfather of the current leader of SG-1, the team trapped in the wrong time.”

“This reads like something Rebecca Silver would write.” Mick rumbled with amusement.

“Or in this case Ernest Pratt in his later novel ‘The Legend of Cheyenne’ which is about a gun slinging cowgirl, her union soldier beau, and her academic brother as well as her beau’s loyal companion who he rescued from slavery. That last part is true; Teal’c was a Goa’uld slave until Colonel Johnathan James O’Neill freed him from slavery in 1997.”

“So you’re saying no one will notice if I recycle that plot…”

“Mick… shush!” Sara told him. “Wait… wait… so Ernest Pratt’s great grandson is doing what Ernest is supposed to be doing. They got there using a wormhole generator and they use a time ship that our timeships are based on?”

“Oh there’s more!” Gideon said with obvious glee.”

“I can’t wait.” Sara says resigned.

“You will have to extract them without alarming them as all four of them are highly trained military specialists in spite of one being an archaeologist.”

“An archaeologist?” Rory asks.

“Yes, Doctor Daniel Jackson.”

“That kook who thought the pyramids were built by space aliens?!” Mick asked and started laughing. “Let me guess, he was right?”

“Indeed he was. SG-1 goes on to nearly single handedly defeat that alien race in interplanetary combat.”

“So don’t startle them. Got it.” Sara agrees.

“I’m not quite done, Captain Lance.”

“What else?” Sara’s voice is resigned.

“They must be extracted after the wedding of Ernest Pratt but prior to Colonel Jack O’Neill consummating his relationship with Major Samantha Carter.”

“Let me guess…”

“Which happens the night of his great grandfather’s wedding.”

“What happens if we don’t?” Mick asks curiously as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

“I’m so glad you asked, Mr. Rory! If you just leave them there, their children wipe out several social injustices in the area and their great grandson goes on the first mission through the Stargate. Colonel O’Neill instead commits suicide over the death of his son by his first marriage and Samantha Carter is killed on the second mission by Apophis which creates an enormous time paradox.”

“And if we get them home after they do the nasty, what then?” he asks, brushing crumbs absently off his chest.

“In that case, Colonel O’Neill retires from active duty to marry Major Carter who becomes pregnant the night of the wedding in 1881 which leads to her not being on a critical mission and subsequently the Goa’uld enslavement of Earth.”

“Terrific.” Sara mutters.

“More importantly, if Samantha Carter dies in 1998, she does not go on to decode the programming for Lantian puddle jumpers leading to the Time Bureau never being created in the first place.”

“This just gets better and better. All right… round up the troops. Looks like we are headed for the Old West.” Sara tells Gideon as she walks out of the bridge, muttering about not being paid enough for this kind of crap.

“Hey Gideon… What happens to them if we send them home?” Mick asks her after he makes sure Sara is out of ear shot.

“Well, since you asked nicely I shall tell you…”

* * *

Teal’c approached the terrified woman and crouched next to her. “Are you whole?” He asks her as he puts out a hand. 

Behind him, Jack is hog tying KKK members who were Zated so they don’t wake up and cause trouble.

“I… I... yes… Who are you people?”

“I am called Teal’c. These are my companions, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Doctor Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O’Neill. We are here to rescue you.” 

Sam smiles in amusement. It’s the most effort she’d seen Teal’c put into translating from his native tongue to English in a while. She holds one of the KKK members down while Jack swiftly ties him up as well. Daniel is unpacking more rope from one of the horses he’d retrieved.

“Allow us to take you back to town so you may make a statement against these men who attacked you.” Teal’c told her.

“I… If I do that, they will kill me for shor!” The woman said and cringed back.

“We’ll make sure they don’t, ma’am.” Jack tells her firmly. “Is the boy your son?” He asks her kindly.

“Nephew. His mother was killed by our former master when he was but a babe. Been raising him since.” The man looked rough but he had kind eyes. “Name’s Delilah, Delilah Jones. My Nephew’s name is James.”

Jack smiled kindly at her. “Funny. My great great grandma has your same name.” He says.

“And his middle name is James.” Daniel adds.

Jack looked thoughtful. His mom had told him he’d been given that name because he’d been an old family friend of her parents and grandparents. Well, why not? But he wondered if Ernest was supposed to save them and how that might affect things though he was certain he could talk the old man into mentoring the boy. He had a soft spot in his heart a mile wide he’d never admit to. Had said he’d always been uncomfortable around kids until he’d met James. 

Speak of the devil, the Legend hot air balloon floated over the tree line and began to lower when they caught sight of the trussed KKK members and SG-1 congregating around the woman and her nephew.

“Ho there!” Yonish shouted down as Ernest lowered himself on the ladder.

“Great timing, Ernie! We did all the work and you’ll probably get all the credit.” Jack says with false anger at the other man.

“I thought you were laying low?” Yonish asked.

“He’s kidding.” Daniel said. “You _are_ kidding?” he asked Jack over his shoulder.

Jack gave him a ‘who knows’ kind of shrug and went back to tying up hooded men.

“He’s kidding.” Daniel assured them.

“Well, who do we have here?” Ernest hopped off the rope ladder he’d climbed down and smiled brightly as he asked the woman shrinking against Teal’c.

“Ernest Pratt, this is Delilah Jones and her nephew, James Jones.” Teal’c introduced them.

“Madam, I have always been fond of that name as you share it with my beauteous mother. Allow me to introduce my associates. That handsome devil running the balloon is named Huitzilopochtli Ramos but you may simply call him Ramos. My other companion is Doctor Yonish Bartok--”

“Legend? Nicodemus Legend?” Delilah said in astonishment. 

“Well yes… on occasion... in a manner of speaking.” Ernest agreed, slightly embarrassed.

“The masta’s daughter used to read your books to us when the masta was away from the plantation. I think she’da freed us anyway once her daddy died.” The woman said in awe of Ernest.

“Well here we go.” Jack muttered and Sam elbowed him. “What?!” He yelped at her soto voco.

Sam kissed his cheek but said through gritted teeth at him so low no one but he could hear her “Behave yourself.” She said through her clenched teeth.

Jack huffed out a sigh. He supposed she had a point. Just because he and Grandpap Ernie didn’t see eye to eye on some things didn’t mean he needed to be difficult about everything just for the sake of doing so.

“Ernest!” Yonish calls from the balloon. “If Jack and Samantha have this situation under control, perhaps we should take Miss Jones and her nephew to Sherriff Motes?”

“I will accompany you, Miss Jones. You will be safe.” Teal’c tells the woman.

“But what if the Klan comes back? Won’t your friends be in danger too?”

“Indeed not. My friends are formidable warriors and the Klan are cowards in white sheets terrorizing innocent people.”

“Yah. What he said.” Jack calls out to her from a member that Jack was kicking to try to wake him up. “Hey Ernie, make sure Samuel knows to bring a hay cart. There’s quite a few of these losers to round up.”

“Would you also like a sarsaparilla from the drug store while I’m out?” Ernie asks Jack sarcastically.

“You'd do that?” Jack asks him wide eyed and suddenly innocent.

Ernest laughs and shakes his head. “Not a chance. Well, come on, Teal’c, ma’am. The sooner we get to town the sooner these useless pieces of trash can sit in a jail cell.

“Indeed.” Teal’c agrees with him. “I shall return, O’Neill.”

“Yah yah. Don’t dawdle.” Jack calls back as he waves them off.

Ernie can be heard taking as they float away. “So young James… Do you like novels also?”

Jack laughs and shakes his head. “That kid’s head is going to be full of crap by the time he’s thirteen.” He says in amusement.

“You knew him?”

“Nah. my mom did though. It’s where I got my middle name from.” He smiles. “James ended up being a really good friend of great Grandpap’s. He missed him until the day he died.” Jack said sadly. Sam put a hand on his arm. “Died of cancer before I was born.” He looked thoughtfully as the balloon floated out of sight. “I’m kind of glad I finally got to meet him. It’s weird being named after dead people.”

“At least you didn’t get your name because your dad wanted a boy.” Sam quips.

Jack sweeps her up in his arms and plants a firm kiss on her lips before releasing her. “I’m glad he didn’t get what he wanted.” Jack says without preamble and goes back to trying to kick awake the KKK leader.

Sam stands there after, grinning ear to ear. 


	15. What comes of foolish deeds

Ramos landed the balloon in front of the Sheriff's office. 

“Everyone is just going to assume you took down those Klan members, Ernie.” Yonish tells him.

“I know. I know… but I don’t think Jack wants credit for this even if he single handedly rescued them.” Ernest Pratt groused.

“Wasn't him, he just did the yellin’. Was his lady friend Samantha who did all the shootin’ of em.” Delilah Jones told them.”

“Indeed Miss Jones is correct. Samantha is our most accurate shot.” Teal’c informed them.

“Reminds me rather of Miss Steele.” Yonish says with an amused look at Ernest.

“Speaking of Abigail.... She’s coming up the road.” Ramos said with some surprise. 

Ernest didn’t notice the broad grin the sound of her name brought to his face but he did recognize her hurried frantic pace. He and Yonish exchanged a concerned look. 

“I will deal with Miss Jones. You handle Miss Steele.” Yonish suggested. 

“Why do I have to deal with Abigail?” Ernest whined.

“Quite simply, Ernest, because she is here to see you. Not. Us.” Yonish told him an urbane and reasonable tone as he helped Delilah and James out of the balloon. “Ramos, we shall return!” He said dramatically.

“Ernie! Oh Ernie, I’ve gone and done something’ terribly foolish.” Abby cried as she reached him and flung her arms around his waist. 

“Hey, easy. Let’s go sit down and we’ll talk about it all right?” Ernest often used his best ‘everything is all right’ voice on her because Abigail had a habit of getting wound completely over a situation and being unable to focus on anything else. It had ironically led to their first kiss a couple years ago which had left him befuddled and her blushing. He’d only been trying to get her to slow down and take a breath. He’d since done nothing about the matter as neither wanted anything like what he’d felt in that moment. Especially not Abigail who was determined to be her own woman and have no man lording over her.

“But he’s only a couple days behind me and you been gone for two days which means he’ll be here any minute.”

“Who?”

“Why, my father, of course. You didn’t get my message?”

“I’ve been in Topeka, Abigail. I haven’t even been home yet,”

She wrung her hands worriedly and paced back and forth. Never a good sign with her Ernest knew. “I suppose you haven’t heard from your mother then, have you? I’m sure daddy sent her a message after what I done.”

“Abigail Florence Steele. _What_ have you done?” he finally asked her in exasperation as they walked towards the hotel.

“I swear I just wanted him to stop, Ernie. I didn’t mean ta say it. It just… popped out…”

“ _What_ popped out?” He demanded.

“Daddy kept on about how I needed to marry off. He’s been havin’ spells and doin’ poorly and I swear I just wanted him to stop. He kept trotting me out like a prized pony to all his friends, young and old, and even some of the local farmers like I was for sale!” She had knotted her fingers together at this point and all but wailed the last word.

Worried for her, Ernest gently took her hands and untangled her fingers and held one of her hands firmly as they sat on the steps of the hotel. “Abigail, I’m sure it will be fine. I’ll talk to Ethan.” He pats her hand.

“But Ernie… I got so tired of him goin’ on an on about how I ain’t never been touched by a man that I told him in front of his friends that he needs to stop selling me like that ‘cause you already done deflowered me ages ago.” She said in a frustrated panic.

“You **_WHAT?!_** ”

“I told yah you’d be mad at me. I’ll get my things and go now on account I’ve sullied your good name. I just wanted to warn yah my father might be showin up ta shoot yah but he can’t aim no more on account he’s half blind and all.” She said sadly and started to get up.

Ernest tugged her back down. “Why… why of all things did you tell them _THAT_ , Abigail?”

“I’m so sorry, Ernie. I know I shouldn’a done it but… I was just so mad!” She looked up at him piteously with her big brown eyes and Ernest had no idea what to do. On the one hand… no… that was a terrible idea. They would kill each other. Most likely she’d kill him first as she wasn’t afraid to put a bullet in a man.

He patted her hand that he was still holding reassuringly. “I’ll think of something. Actually. Ramos will probably think of something. Yonish will fret and who knows what Jack will do.”

“Who is this Jack? You never told me you had a cousin.” She pointed out.

“Ah…. distant. Very distant cousin. From Chicago.” He said helpfully.

“Ernest Pratt I know when you’re lyin ta me.” She pointed out.

“Ok… ok... He’s not my cousin but I can’t explain it out here where just anyone might hear.” He said, cutting his eyes back and forth.

A carriage trundled up the main road south of town. “I think…”

“Yah… probably.” Ernest said in resignation. “I’ll handle him.” Ernest says as he cups her face gently. And then he didn’t know why but he brushed her lips gently and was disconcerted by the trip to his heartbeat. He didn’t have time to think about it though as the carriage had stopped and Ethan Cartridge Steele stepped down with the help of one of his ranch hands.

“Ernest Pratt. You have defiled the good name of my daughter!” He yelled.

Ernie took his hat off and bowed his head. “Ethan… I know this looks bad but I swear I have an explanation for everything.”

“The only explanation I’ll be havin from you boy is a box or a weddin’ ring.” The older man snarls. His gait shuffles as he comes closer to Ernest and Abigail hides behind him though her body language is defiant. 

Ernest tilts his head. “Now really, Ethan… we don’t need to get that worked up about this. It’s just a big... misunderstanding.” He tried to dissemble. Behind him Abigail nodded vigorously. 

Before Ernest could explain though or Ethan follow through with whatever he intended to do, a well appointed carriage rode in off the western road into town and stopped next to Ethan’s more economy class coach. 

“Well, that’s just great.” Ernest muttered. “I should have taken care of the Joneses.”

“The who?” Abigail asked him while her father was distracted by Delilah Pratt stepping down gracefully from her coach.

“The nice lady and her nephew Jack and his friends rescued today.” Ernest explained.

“Ernie darling!” Delilah Pratt called as she descended on her son and kissed him fondly. “Why do you still have this horrid mustache?” She said, pulling on it even while she embraced him. 

“Ma!” Ernest tried to defend his face even as he hugged her.

“Abigail, dear, may I speak to you for a moment? Alone.” The last word said with a pointed look at her son.

“Of course, Mrs. Pratt.” Abigail said with a worried frown.

But Delilah Pratt just put the girl’s hand through her elbow and led her off patting her hand.

Ernest watched them go behind the hotel with a worried frown.

“Yer lucky Dame Pratt showed up. I won’t kill a man in front of his mother even if he had defiled my daughter.”

“Ethan, I _swear_ I never did anything but kiss her.” Ernest insists.

“You callin’ my Abby a liar, boy?”

Ernest’s eyes went wide. Of all people Ethan had no business accusing his daughter of lying having done it several times himself. “Now wait just a minute. I never called her a liar. I just said it’s not what it looks like.”

“Looks to me like you’re tryin’ a get out of marrying my daughter.” He accused.

Ernest pulled back. “On the contrary. I’d love to marry your daughter but I doubt very much she’d have me.” And Ernest was most shocked to realize… he meant every word of that. Ernest sat down on the steps to the hotel in a heap. 

* * *

“So you say they had her and the boy tied up and planned on a lynchin’.” Sheriff Motes asked Teal’c.

“Indeed.” He agreed.

“Sam, there are several witnesses and we are wasting time. Colonel O’Neill and his intended have the ones they could catch tied up just west of their land but they will need someone to cart them off.” Yonish admonished the other man.

“Yuh. All right. I’ll have Skeeter bring the wagon. How many would yah say?”

“I counted a dozen Samantha and Daniel shot and another five that Colonel O’Neill stunned.”

“Stunned? Like one of those electric guns of yours, Bartok?”

“Yes, quite similar though the design is ingenious. Miss Carter says the mechanics are proprietary and won’t let me open one up.” Yonish complains.

“Both yah will need to be stayin’ in town until the trial.” Motes told Delilah and James. 

“Of course, Sheriff. They are welcome to stay at my home.” Yonish says smiling kindly at them.

“We couldn’t impose…”

“Nonsense. I could use the company. Ramos doesn’t talk very much.” Yonish confided.

Delilah smiled shyly at him. “I’d be honahed.” She says softly.

“Then it’s done. Teal’c, let Ernest know I’ll need him to pick up some ladies things for Miss Jones. He knows women’s sizes better than I do.”

“I shall return shortly.” Teal’c says.

“An ifin yuh see Skeeter tell him to bring the cart round ta pick up the riff raff off Colonel O’Neill’s land.” Sam Motes called after him.”

“I will indeed do so.” Teal’c agrees and the door closes behind him.

He finds Skeeter staring with several other townsfolk watching what appears to be something of a standoff. 

* * *

Delilah had returned Abigail to Ernest, not her father, which worried Ernest a bit as he was trying to extract himself from this and not make things worse until he was suddenly struck with the spirit of inspiration. “Just follow along. I’ve got an idea.” He told Abigail under his breath.

She nodded but her brows were drawn together with worry. Dame Pratt had asked if she was with child and if so was she covering for someone else as Ernest had been clear in his letters to her that while he held Miss Steele in high regard when questioned he’d expressed that she could do quite a bit better than him if she chose and had no desire for a casual encounter. 

Delilah had been a bit concerned, knowing her son the way she did, until Abigail had admitted that no, Ernest had never done more than kiss her and he’d been the only man to do so at that. Not that Ernest wouldn’t do right by the girl either way by the way he’d looked at her. Really she should have known when Ernie had been overcome with something very close to fear at the very idea of bedding his dear friend Miss Steele. When he looked like Erato had slapped him between the eyes, she smiled. Ernie was pushing forty and it was past time he did something about passing on the family name.

“On account of my intentions towards your daughter, Mr. Steele, I’d like to formally ask you for her hand in marriage.” Ernest said to the other man.

“Marriage?!” Abigail rounded on him and huffed in outrage.

“Abigail… hear me out…. Wait... no better yet… excuse us.” Ernest said and tugged her around the same corner his mother had taken Abigail moments before. 

Once they were around the corner though, Abigail pulled away from him. “I came here to warn you what I done, Ernie, not for you to buy into my father’s cockamamie ideas!” she sputtered.

“Keep it down will yah!” He admonished her. “Look… it’s the perfect solution. You don’t want some needy useless husband underfoot and I don’t want some whiny clingy wife. We’ll get married... And you can go home and take care of your father if he needs it. I’ll make that profound sacrifice. Then after he passes you can run your ranch however you like or sell it and tell everyone your husband died or something. Half the country thinks I’m really Nicodemus anyway. No one recognizes Ernie Pratt from Adam.” His hands were on her upper arms and he was looking at her like he’d stumbled upon a magical solution.

“But, Ernie, how does that help you?”

“Abigail, I am ashamed to admit this... but I have been unfaithful to you.” He said holding his hat over his heart which makes her snort with laughter.

“Oh, stop it would yah? Be serious for once.” she admonishes him.

“But I am. No other fathers will be able to try to force me to take their daughters to wife if I already have one.” He tells her. His eyes twinkling.

“And you won’t put any demands on me?”

“If you want I’ll have a legal contract written up before we even sign the certificate that what’s mine is mine and what’s yours is yours.” He says sincerely. 

She looks down though and her shoulders sag.

“Abby?” He didn’t often call her by her pet name unless he was worried for her like the time she’d been shot when they were chasing down bandits outside her hometown. 

She looks up at him with a worried frown. “Ernie… I ain’t never been with a man.”

“I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to, Abby.” He tells her sincerely.

“Ernie… I know you’re used to experienced women… And we’re only doin’ this to make daddy happy… but… as long as we’re gettin hitched anyway… I don’t suppose you could bring yourself to have a proper wedding night?” She asks. A soft plea in her eyes. “I mean to say… is well… I’d like some experience in that regard if you can bring yourself to be with me that way.”

“Abby, if we do that it’s going to be very hard to get the marriage annulled later as unconsummated. What if you meet someone?”

“And what if I don’t?” She pointed out heatedly. “It’s all well and good for you to bed any woman you want but I ask it of you and you back down. Is it because you’re afraid of whatcha feel when you kissed me?” She demanded.

“Abby, we’d drive each other up a wall. We get on fine because you don’t have to live with what a pain in the ass I am all the time. I write all night. I’m gone half the time with Yonish and Ramos which you know because you're in half my books now, having gone with me. And what if I accidentally get you pregnant? Aren’t you worried about that?” 

“Ernest Ludwig Pratt, I want you to kiss me then tell me yah dun feel nothin’ when you done it.” Abigail challenged him. When he just stared at her slightly terrified, her chin tilted up in defiance. “Are yah chicken?” She gave him a sly grin. “Why what would your readers think to know Nicodemus Legend, hero of the west is scared of his own lil ol hear--”

Her taunt was cut off by Ernest who couldn’t take it anymore and had claimed her lips in a desperate attempt to shut her up before she got any louder about it. Predictably it backfired on him when she melted into the kiss.

* * *

Skeeter had been discreetly observing them from around a blind corner. When they got involved enough in their kissing, he was able to walk right past them without either noticing. He returned to the main street where Dame Pratt stood with Ethan Cartridge Steele. He gave them an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“There. You see, Ethan? All you had to do was make her mad enough to do something about it.”

“But how were you so sure he’d do right by her?” Ethan asked her in wonder.

“I know my son. He was far too quick to deny anything for things to be innocent. They have been beating around the bush far too long about this.” She said reasonably.

“Ah suppose they’re gonna be mad at us when they find out what we done.” Ethan said worriedly.

“Then we’ll make sure they don't hear a word of it until well after the wedding. Possibly once she’d got a couple babies already.”

“You’ve a convoluted mind, Dame Pratt.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Steele. That’s kind of you to say.” She says with a proud grin.

Yonish came down the road. “What’s the hold up?” He asked everyone standing around and was pointed to the alley where Ernest and Abigail were still kissing each other. “Oh! Well. Can’t he do that on his own time?” Yonish said in exasperation.

“Oh be still, Yonish. Ethan and I have been trying to get those two to see sense for years now.”

“What did you do?” Yonish asked.

“Ethan aggravated her until she flew off the handle then we let nature take its course.” Delilah said with both pride and amusement.

“Well, you could have warned me.” Yonish said. “I suppose I had better start picking out a wedding gift.”

“Your assistance with the hotel supply cart is required, Skeeter.” Teal’c told the young man.

The sheriff came up behind Teal’c and stared with interest at Abigail and Ernest before saying “Need yah to take it down to the O’Neill homestead and load up the suspects. Take a couple friends to help.” Sheriff Motes told the younger man that Jack had jokingly remarked reminded him of Marty.

“Yes sir!” Skeeter said with alacrity and sped off to follow through on his directions. 


	16. No one likes a bad apple

“Wataya mean he made bail?! Samuel!” Ernest shouted at the other man.

“You know the law just the same as I do, Mr. Pratt.” Sheriff Motes said with exasperation. “His brother came and picked him up. I can’t stop ‘em if they got the money to pay bail.” Sam Motes told Ernest. 

“But he tried to kill Delilah and James!” Ernest all but shouted at the other man.

“I know that and quit yer hollarin’. Whole reason I had yah brought here was so you could warn Professor Bartok just in case.” He huffed. “I don’t want ‘em out runnin’ round any more than you do. Especially not with your upcoming nuptials. Congratulations on that by the way. But there wasn't anything I could do other than warn you folks.”

“I know…” Ernest huffed impotently. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

“Understandable. Whole town knows how you feel ‘bout the Klan. Hell, most of us agree with yah and the ones what don’t got enough sense ta keep their mouths shut about it.”

Ernest nodded absently. “All right... Let me know if any more of them post bail.” Ernest says with a sigh and walks out. Outside, James stands leaning against the sheriff house wall. “How is your aunt on self defense?” He asks the kid who’s about nine or ten.

“Don’t rightly know Mr. Pratt, on account I ain’t never tried to hit her.”

Ernie chuckles. “I think we better go find out. Did she get the job at Silver King?”

“Shor did, Mr. Pratt, and she much appreciated your good word for it too.” The boy said brightly. 

“A man’s word should be good for something, James.” He told the boy. 

* * *

Sam, Abigail, and Delilah Pratt sat together eating a late breakfast. When Sam and Jack had finally gotten back into town and heard the news Jack had smirked in amusement when Ernest introduced his fiancée, Abigail Steele. It would be a lie to say he and his great grandfather didn’t have a type. Abigail was shorter than Sam and prone to rather silly little hats but she was a crack shot and spoke her mind at length which was incredibly sharp when she wasn’t fretting about things as great Grandpap had described. Jack’s mother had been the same way. And Jack had been pleasantly amused to announce to Sam, short of the unexpected, Abby was his great grandmother.

“I wouldn’t have believed it but he really is the spitting image of Ernest’s father.” Delilah was telling Sam of Jack. Ernest had asked her to not say she knew the real situation to Abigail just yet until he could explain it to her in private as not everyone is as accepting of oddities as his mother clearly was. Ernest had told her in his last letter to her, being rather astonished by the series of events even though he wrote science fiction himself. Sam had clarified that to him though his publishers marketed it as adventure stories being the more popular genre.

“I imagine without his mustache and a bit older, Ernest would look quite a bit like him.” Abigail said thoughtfully.

“Jack told me Ernest and your late husband didn’t get along and that’s why he grew it.” Sam said to Jack’s great-great-grandmother.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say so much they didn’t get along as everyone mistook Ernie for his father on the street and he got beat up a lot for it.” At Abigail's shocked look, Delilah smiled and patted her hand. “My late husband had a bit of a gambling problem. One Ernie has struggled with himself off and on but seems to have a handle on now. There’s been quite a change in him the last few years. The man who left California is not the man he is now. I’m very proud of him frankly.”

“You weren’t before?” Abigail asks in her soft voice.

“Oh heavens, no. He was an endless trial and the entire reason my hair has gone white.”

Sam looked down and bit on a smile. 

“I see them in each other you know. My Wilbur, Ernest, and Jack. They each have their own ways but some things they share. You can’t good parent everything out of a man it seems. Gracious knows I’ve certainly tried.” She smiles when James comes in. “Come sit with us, son. Have you had breakfast yet? Marie... Put James on my tab please.” She says and pats the empty seat next to her.

“No ma’am, I haven’t. Have you seen my aunt? Mr. Pratt was lookin’ for her.”

“Oh let’s see… She served early breakfast. I know that because I came down for coffee with Samantha and Jack before he left for work. When I came back from calling on Madam Brown to see about the mayor taking pains to not announce your wedding as a local spectacle” She nods at Abigail, “but when I came back... She wasn’t up front anymore. Did Ernie say why he wanted her?”

James sighed. “He wanted her to know Bill Coventry’s brother posted bail for him last night,”

“The ringleader?” Sam asked concerned.

James nodded.

“Excuse me.” Sam said as she got up and threw her napkin on her plate.

“Why, where are you going Samantha?” Abigail asked her, confused.

“To warn Jack before Teal’c finds out.” Sam tells them and marches out of the dining hall.

“She’s just the sort of woman Ernie puts in those books of his.” Delilah says to Abigail with no small amount of pride in her great great grandson’s choice in a bride.

“Mother Pratt… I’m in those books.”

“See. Exactly my point.” Delilah says with a flourish of her hand.

Abigail smiles shyly at her soon to be mother-in-law. 

“Now, young James, tell me everything about yourself.” Delilah Pratt said. “Don’t leave anything out.”

* * *

Sam ran into Ernest on her way out. “Did James find--”

“Not yet! Excuse me, Ernest, I’m sorry, I need to go find Jack.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he’s not above solving this the old fashioned way.”

“You say that like he’s gone after someone before.” Ernest said debated for a split moment on his choices and following her.

“He’s not like you, Ernest. He doesn’t feel the least bit bad if he kills someone he sees as evil.” Sam told him as they hurried to the woodworking shop Jack was employed at.

“Well, can you talk him into _not_ killing the guy… at least until after the trial.” 

“That’s why I need to find him before someone else does. And I need to teach Delilah some self defense in case they try to go after her for revenge.”

“I’ll have Abigail stick by her. She’s as good of a shot as you are.” He looks at her consideringly. “Come to think about it… you two are a lot alike. I think the Pratt men might have a type.” He said with an amused smile. “She’ll love having an excuse to walk around with that silver Remington shotgun of hers. Her daddy had it custom engraved you know.”

“Ethan reminds me a bit of my dad honestly. A little gruff but only because he loves her and wants her to be happy even if he goes about it completely wrong.”

“You mean like trying to marry her off to anyone that would have her?” Ernest says, his tone annoyed.

Sam shrugs. “I suppose if my father had done the same I might have reacted the same way she did. It’s a high compliment to trust your friend enough with your heart that way.” She smiles a little at Ernest.

“Ok, Ok, I got the point. You don’t need to drill it into me.”

“You know, Jack didn’t approve of how you treated her but he never got her side of the story either. She never would have liked having you underfoot all the time, would she?” Sam asked him.

“Samantha, I tell you this in the strictest of confidence. I miss her when she’s not around but if I don’t go away periodically and leave her alone; eventually she’s going to shoot me in my sleep.” He said as they reached the back entry for the furniture shop. “If she still loves me she might shoot me while I’m awake.” he growled.

Sam giggled. “Ernest, I bet if you asked she’d tell you she thinks you're charming.”

“That’s because she only sees me for a few days at a time and then not for months. Mark my words, Samantha! That woman will end me and be totally justified in doing so.” He said with a dramatic flourish to his finger that made her laugh outright because it was such a Jack sort of gesture. 

“Come on, we need to do damage control.” She walked into the wood shop and sidled past a large section of a built-in one of the woodworkers was testing for fit.

“The Colonel is in the back stainin’ a table.”

“Thank you Edward.” She told the grizzled owner of the shop.

“Much obliged if you’d watch this one’s hands, Miss Samantha.”

“Don’t worry, Edward, he won't’ be here long enough to break anything.” She consoled him.

“Hey!” Ernest objected but followed her to the back anyway.

“Carter.” Jack greets her with a quick smile but his eyes return to his work. “Why is he here?”

“Hello to you too, Jack.” Ernest said, peeved at Jack’s dismissal of him.

Sam shook her head. “Can you take a break?”

“Samantha Carter asking Jack O’Neill to take a break. Well… now I’ve seen literally everything.” He quipped without taking his eyes from his work which made her chuckle in spite of the situation.

“It’s important.”

“It always is Sam.” He said absently. “Give me a moment. If I don’t get the coat even I’ve wasted my day staining this thing.” He says almost to himself and Sam watches with quiet fascination while he expertly rubs tinted oil into the wood turning it from a light blond to a rich mahogany. He steps back and looks at his work critically then nods to himself about the state of the stain and wipes his hands on a rag. “All right. Lay it on me.”

“Coventry’s brother posted his bail last night.” Ernest told him.

Jack cursed and threw down his rag. “Well, where is he?” Jack growled.

“Back in Denver hopefully. He didn’t bail any of the rest of them out. Not that it makes me feel any better. I’ll have Abigail stick to Delilah. She’s at least as good a shot as Samantha is.” Ernest tells him, deciding not to take Jack’s opinion of him personally.

Jack looked at Sam who shrugged. “I should have put a bullet in his head when I had the chance.” Jack mutters.

Sam gives Ernest an ‘I told you so’ look.

Jack’s eyes are hard. “What about the kid?”

“With my mother and Abigail right now.” Ernest says.

Jack frowns. “Make sure he stays with one of us at all times. The Klan aren’t known for their fair treatment of victims that got away.” He mutters something neither Sam nor Ernest quite catches. “You’re sure she’s as good of a shot as Sam?”

“She took out a posse of Mexicanos trying to steal back their land at seven yards.” Ernest said rather proudly and rocked on his heels.

“If it was _their_ land _Ernie_ …” Jack growled at his great grandfather.

“Jack, they sold it already. It was a bad faith deal. They were cheated but they weren’t run off. Once Yonish and I found out what happened we found them a good lawyer to get their land back legally. If they just took it back by force, they’d all be dead by now and the San Saba mine would still be in the hands of the Bowies. Didn’t you read ‘The Ghost of Burnett County’?”

Jack huffs. “I read all of them, Ernie. They're _fiction_.”

“Apparently not all of it.” Sam pointed out. “Jack, Yonish has already proven the stories are at least half true.”

Jack frowns. There wasn’t any way to know what Ernie made up in his head and what had really happened and after moving to Sheridan, Ernie had avoided writing about his home town except as a transitional place to start or end adventures but he’d written about Texas a lot for a while until he’d married Abigail and they had settled down in Colorado until his great grandmother’s death. Then Jack’s Grandfather Harry had sold the farm to developers and bought the land in Minnesota. He’d said it was getting too built up and citified for his taste. Grandpa Harry had never been a fan of his lazy father-in-law who never did any of the work around the farm nor taken care of any of the financial books either.

Edward came around the corner. “Mr. Legend, I’d be much obliged if you and Doc Carter would move along now that yah done said whatcha got ta say ta my man.”

“Ah! Of course. Jack! We’ll see you tonight at the meeting hall? ‘Haw’ Tabor is coming to speak to the town about the election.” Ernest said with an ironic smile.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Jack said just as ironically. “Carter… a moment?”

“Sure. I’ll meet you outside, Ernest.” She says to the cheerful man who looks so much like Jack but acts very differently from him.

Jack waited for his great grandfather to be out of ear shot. He leaned around to make sure he couldn’t see him any more than looked at Sam. “Keep an eye on this. If that guy shows up. don’t hesitate to draw down on him.” Jack’s eyes searched Sam’s. “I don’t want him to get another chance to hurt that kid.” He admits.

Sam nods. She figured that was what this was about in the first place and reached over to squeeze his hand. “James will be with one of us at all times. I’ll make sure of it.”

“And that’s why you’re my favorite.” Jack tells her with a smile.

“I don’t know, Jack, Abigail is an awful lot like me... I think Ernest is right. The guys in your family have a type.”

“Noticed that, did you? You’re probably right. We have a thing for beautiful women that can beat the crap out of us.” 

Sam giggled. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yah sure you betcha.” He agreed in a sing song voice as he picked up his rag and got back to work.


	17. The Silver King

The meeting hall was festooned with bunting and streamers. Several people had on paper hats in support of Governor Pitkin. 

The Ladies’ Auxiliary had outdone themselves in decorating for the Bonanza King of Ledville. Mostly they ordered Teal’c around who graciously did as he was bid by the plethora of little old ladies, the mayor’s wife, and Vera Slaughter whose finances had taken a downturn in recent years. Her fine mansion by the river was now a boarding house. The servants were now locals, her fancy east coast butler and ladies maid having moved on when their pay was drastically cut. Vera made every attempt to still appear prosperous however and imperiously was canvassing the room making certain all was to her liking.

Ernest was studiously avoiding her so she approached Delilah Pratt instead. “Why, Mrs. Pratt, I had not expected you to grace our presence, what with you being a Californian.” She said it in such a way that it was clearly an insult.

“Was an invitation required, Vera? I was unaware a public event required your permission.” Delilah returned and ignored her after that.

“I think it’s nice Ernest employs so many colored folks. It shows a great deal of social acceptance.” Vera said, fanning herself.

Jack’s head whipped in her direction and his fist balled up. Ernest saw the movement and shook his head and gently held his arm. ‘Watch,’ he mouthed.

“Mrs. Slaughter, you are insulting my son’s friends who are not his employees. I understand your confusion having no friends who you don’t have to pay yourself.”

Vera huffed in outrage. “Well I never!”

“I’ve met your son, Vera, so you did at least once.” Delilah called after her as she stalked off.

Ernest grinned at Jack. “No one _wise_ tangles with Mother _Pratt_.” He said sagely to Jack.

Daniel who had expected to have to defuse the situation himself looked at Delilah Pratt with an impressed expression. “Now we know where Jack gets his sarcasm from.” He said to Sam who nodded grinning. 

“I think I need to take lessons.” Sam breathed.

“Yah, me too.” Daniel agreed.

“She never seems to learn though. Mother shuts her down every time she visits but Vera can’t help herself from trying to widen her social circle. If she’d stop trying to do it by insulting people, she’d get farther.” Ernest grins at a memory. “Mother, do you recall when she insulted Zorelda?”

Delilah Pratt laughed merrily. “And Zorelda kicked her in the shins so hard Vera had to have stitches. When she threatened to sue me--”

“Mother told her that if she did, she’d be assured of making the San Francisco Chronicle for having been beaten up by a midget in public.” Ernest said laughing.

“Ernest, that’s terrible!” Abigail said coming up behind them with Delilah Jones and James in tow. “Miss Delilah had some work to finish up before we could come over.”

“Any issues?” Jack asked his great grandfather’s soon to be wife. It didn’t escape him how much he was like her.

“Not a sign of that worm, Colonel O’Neill, but I’ll keep my eyes peeled just the same.” She told him with a firm bob of her head, her ringlets bouncing.

“Doctor Carter has been teaching me how to defend myself, Colonel.”

“Delilah, please call me Sam or Samantha.” Sam reminded her.

“My apologies, ma’am. ‘Tain’t used to being informal with white folks yet.” She said looking ashamed of her mistake.

“Well, don’t you never no mind.” Abigail reassured her. “You treat us just the same as you would yer family ‘cause far as I’m concerned, you are now.”

Ernest and his mother nodded in agreement. Sam and Daniel both smiled encouragingly. 

“On the contrary, I’d say she’s an improvement on many of my relatives.” Yonish said with amusement as he joined them.

“Did you not refer to Ernest Pratt as your brother by heart, Professor Bartok?” Teal’c asked the scientist.

“Precisely.” Yonish agreed, making everyone laugh.

* * *

Hours later, the party was breaking up. There wasn’t much difference in a small western town between a party and a political rally really. Ernest had led Abigail off a little early. Delilah had rolled her eyes in amusement. “He’d better be serious about that proposal. The whole town saw him take her to bed.” She said laughing.

“Well, least she won’t have wedding jitters afraid of what to expect.” Delilah Jones said then covered her mouth horrified that she’d said that out loud. Jack and Yonish had laughed and Daniel had grinned in amusement. “I’m terribly sorry, ma’am. I never sholda said that.”

“Oh nonsense you weren't wrong. I’d honestly be more concerned if he hadn’t. I’d like some grandbabies before I leave this plane of existence.” Delilah Pratt said. “The sooner they get on that the better as far as I’m concerned. As long as the wedding happens before she shows too much that is.”

“It was really nice of you to make sure the mayor didn’t turn it into a society wedding.” Sam said, trying to change the subject for the young black woman who was still upset that she’d said something untoward.

“Ernie never did want the trappings of his social position. This is their day, not the tabloids. Speaking of which, Miss Carter, I do believe we need to get you measured for a dress.”

“Er… me?” Sam asked, befuddled.

“Yes you, and Jack, dear, you are a fine figure of a man in your work clothes but if you don’t get a suit I’m going to put you into one of Ernie’s. You too, Doctor Jackson.”

“Over my dead body.” Jack says.

She grins. “Then it’s decided. My staff will be joining me in town shortly. Zorelda had to make arrangements for someone to care for the cat while we’re gone and honestly none of my houseguests are useful in that sort of way. Once they arrive my chambermaid will measure you all for the tailor. You don’t need to worry about the expense either. Consider it a wedding gift as you’ll be able to wear them for your own soon as well?”

Sam blushed a little. “We… um... haven’t set a date, Mrs. Pratt.” She said with a wince.

“Well, why not? Neither of you is a spring daisy.” She tutted. “I don’t mean that unkindly. Age is just a construct of the mind anyway.” She said with a wave of her hand. “But what on Earth are you waiting for?”

Sam and Jack were saved from answering by Yonish. “I believe they wish to have their homestead finished and ready to move into before they commit to wedded bliss.” He answered for them. “After all, why hurry into marriage when you aren’t ready?” He winked at Sam who he knew was the hold up as some small part of her worried they might be able to go home yet.

“I wouldn’t want to overshadow Ernest and Abigail's wedding Mrs. Pratt.” Jack told her with an engaging smile.

“That’s the same smile Ernest’s father, Wilber, used to give me when he was up to no good.” Delilah Pratt told him in an exasperated tone. “I didn’t fall for it then and I’m not fallin’ for it now.”

Daniel chuckled at Jack’s expense. “I told you no one trusted you when you smile like that, Jack.”

“Shut yer yap, Danny, or the pipes will call yah home.” Jack threatened good-naturedly. 

“Well they can’t, Jack. It hasn’t been written yet.” Daniel said smugly.

“Aye, but all me wee Irish relations will both love and loathe it in equal measure forever more.” Jack said with dramatic aplomb in a thick Irish brogue.

Sam and Delilah Jones looked at each other and burst out in laughter. 


	18. The fight’s out

They left shortly after. Everyone in their effort to keep James and Delilah safe hadn’t considered there might be another much less likely target the Klan leaders would focus on instead as their revenge though later both Sam and Jack would blame themselves for not thinking of it. Sam and Jack had followed Yonish home with their shotguns on their knees then headed back to the hotel. Ernest’s mother had turned in for the night as had Daniel so Sam and Jack were left to themselves.

“Want something before we turn in? Jack asked Sam. The hotel had gotten in the habit of keeping out rolls, butter, and fruit for Ernest who sometimes came down to the dining area in the middle of the night to work when he couldn’t sleep. 

Sam shrugged. She wasn’t very hungry… at least not for food.

“Jack.” she said to him softly from the shadows.

He gave her a long look. She wouldn’t wear a corset except for work but she did have on a pretty green gingham blouse paired with a wrap style skirt, popular with the local Hungarian farmers Ernest was friendly with. Her only concession that they were in town. Sam didn’t dislike dresses and skirts. She just found them cumbersome when on horseback. “What is it Sam?”

She smiled a little shyly at him. “I know we agreed to wait but…”

Jack’s eyes warmed. He wanted her but it might be a while before they actually tied the knot. “How about a compromise?” He asked, an amused glint in his eyes.

“Oh?”

“Mm Hm...” He said and took her hand to lead her upstairs to their room where he tenderly removed her clothing and worshiped her body thoroughly without once entering her to gain his own release even as she moaned and quivered at the feel of his hands and tongue pleasuring her.

“Jack, you still haven’t--”

“Got it handled Carter.” He said and gave her a quick kiss before quickly relieving his own need into the chamber pot under their bed.

“Jack… I would have…”

He laid down and held her. “Sam… We have a house to build first and that could take a solid year. I don’t want to take the chance of getting you pregnant before that as the only protection we have available are 1800 era rubbers.” He said with a chuckle. “It’s easier just to do things this way and then there’s no accidents. I didn’t hear you complaining while you were moaning my name a bit ago.” He said with a smirk.

Sam dimpled at him as she stroked his chest. “Next time, Jack… I’ll handle making sure you’re satisfied too.” She says to him before claiming his lips. Jack looks surprised for a moment then kisses her back. 

“I promise as soon as it’s not going to make things more difficult for us we’ll finish what we started here.” He said and held her close.

* * *

On the other side of town, Teal’c had just locked up the town meeting hall and was headed back to the hotel. His last order of business was to slide the key for the town hall into the mail slot of the mayor’s house. O’Neill, he surmised, would be offended at this lack of trust but Teal’c understood the dynamics of this time period… as did O’Neill, he presumed, which had a great deal to do with the reason why it angered the other man. Among his own people, Teal’c was sholva. Traitor. Among O’Neill’s people of this time… all men and women who looked like Teal’c were sholva. Even young James was sholva to many of this time. A child who had done no wrong in this world. He’d once told O’Neill his world was strange and had no idea how right he was.

They came at him from all sides. Teal’c could easily win in a fair fight but they had firearms and he did not. And… Teal’c knew his people would come for him and that he had a better chance of surviving than the woman and child would if they were the targets instead. So Teal’c did the only thing he could do. He let them capture him and put a sack over his head. He was then dragged out of the city to be beaten. 

Teal’c accepted this with stoic silence.

“That’s why they need tah die, Bill. This one ain’t felt nothin’ when I hits him see?” He kicked Teal’c several times as he kneeled on the ground.

His companion, the other guard, nodded sagely. “Boss said that Union feller bought him and set him free. Ain’t never seen no Negros stick around like that. Must be dumber than yer sister.”

“Leave my sister out of this.” The first guard spat and kicked Teal’c again.

The second guard pulled the bag off Teal’s head. His lip was bleeding and one eye was swelling shut.

“Dija see that mawk[1] on that Union feller’s arm? I’d pay her an Indianhead or two for a roll.” He said barking with humor.

“Ket mattet ganache[2].” Teal’c says, glaring at them out of his good eye.

“What kind of language you spouse that is, Bill?”

“I bet it’s some injun language. Them northern folks will cozy up with anyone.” He laughed nastily. “You speak English… boy?” He asked Teal’c while kicking him in the hip.

“Kree nok ganache[3].” Teal’c tells him sagely. It was close to sunup. O’Neill and Samantha were early risers and would awaken Daniel Jackson as well. All would see he had not been home and know he must have been taken. They would then awaken Ernest Pratt who would implore Yonish Bartok to help in the search. SG-1 had access to comparably modern technology against these Klux of the Klan. O’Neill would not suffer Bill Coventry to live a second time. Of that Teal’c was certain. 

Behind him the other Klan members were dousing a large wood cross with flammable fluid. Teal’c looked around covertly. He was on his own land. Clearly they intended to hang him from the nearby cottonwood that reached at least fifty feet into the air. More than tall enough to hang a Jaffa. Even one as large as himself. And clearly a message to O’Neill and the others.

Teal’c worried about the fire. The summer had started dry and this area didn’t get much rain in the summer to begin with. Should the cross ignite nearby trees the entire property might catch fire and spread until it ran out of fuel. Theirs was not the only new homestead nor was it sufficiently far from the main town.

It was not their land however so the Klan members had no care for their torches. If the land burned to the ground, so be it. O’Neill would not be pleased by this disregard for public safety.

Jack banged on Ernest’s door. “Ernie! Get up! We have a problem!” He shouted. Sam was back in their room changing again. When Daniel had looked at them in confusion about Teal’c not being around when they got up as usually he was already eating breakfast when they came down. he’d looked and seen the candles had never been used last night. They had all looked at each other in horror that Teal’c had been taken in the night without any of them noticing. Jack hoped it was only Teal’c, who could take care of himself and not the woman and the kid. Especially the kid. If they hurt that kid Jack was going to personally rip their lungs out through their asses. As things stood he was just going to kill them.

Sam came back as Ernest’s door swung open. “WHAT?!” He growled. He was disheveled and clearly had hastily put on a long John. Behind him, Abigail was struggling to get back into her corset.

“They took Teal’c.” Jack snarled. 

Sam shoved past both men, pushed Ernest out the door and closed the door behind her. She’d carried an extra pair of jeans and a shirt for Abigail. She’d need clothes she could move easily in and her heavy skirts weren’t it.

Ernest looked startled at Sam’s behavior. Jack shrugged. “When the girls are dressed we need to get the balloon. It’s almost dawn. If Teal’c is still alive he won’t be for long.” He frowned deeply. “I hope them taking Teal’c means they left Delilah and James alone.”

“They might not know where she is which is why they took Teal’c. We’ll need Yonish and Ramos anyway. It would take several men to take down your friend.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “Teal’c is pretty tough. If Skeeter is up, have him get the sheriff too. There’s going to be a lot of dead racists when I’m done.”

“Jack.” Ernest grabbed Jack's arm and looked at him with urgency. “There might be a better way to handle this than killing them.”

“Not this time there’s not.” Jack said viciously and stomped back down the hall.

“Jack!” Ernest yelled but Jack ignored him to go find Skeeter.

Daniel shook his head. “Come up with another plan, Ernest. But that won’t stop him from killing the ringleader.” He said grimly.

Ernest saw from Daniel’s look that this wasn’t Jack’s first rodeo. “Let’s try to keep the killing to a minimum then.”

“That’s about as good as you’re going to get, Ernest. He’s not like you.” Daniel said.

The door opened to Sam and Abigail now both dressed in jeans and cambric shirts. Abigail had her custom shotgun. “Nope. He takes after his great grandma and she’s more than proud of him for it, too.” Abigail said. Ernest had explained to her finally who Jack was last night after he made love to her. She’d have been more astonished by it if she wasn’t familiar with Yonish’s inventions. She’d been contentedly cradled against Ernest when Jack had pounded on their door. It took a moment to get to the door because neither of them had on a stitch of clothing. Ernest had been gentle and through and my goodness he’d made her feel things she’d never felt in her entire life. In spite of the serious situation she had a bit of a silly smile on her face this morning. 

“Let’s go. We’ll take the horses to Yonish’s lab.” Sam ordered them and hustled everyone down the stairs to meet up with Jack.

“Horses.” Ernest said nervously. 

“Oh, Ernie, you really are needin’ to get over this fear of horses you have.” Abigail admonished him.

“I don’t fear horses… they just hate me.” He whined.

“They do not. You’re just being silly.” She admonished him. 

“Everyone ready?” Jack asked them, pulling his hat down hard on his head. “Skeeter is off rousting the sheriff. Let’s get going. Carter?”

“On it, sir.” She said automatically as she headed for the horses in the small stable behind the hotel.

“Sir?” Ernest asked confused.

“I’ll go help Samantha with the horses while you fine gentlemen converse.” Abigail told them sarcastically. 

Daniel looks at Jack and Ernest then shrugs. “Looks like you do take after Abigail more than Ernest.” He says with amusement to Jack.

“A fact I have been glad about my entire life.” Jack grumbles.

“My son-in-law really hated me, didn’t he?” Ernest asks sadly.

“He didn’t hate you… he just thought you were a lazy bastard that made your wife do all the work while you drank and smoked her money.” Jack supplies.

“And now?” Ernest asks him in frustration. “Do you think I have any kind of hold over her that she’d just do as she’s told?”

Jack frowned. No more than he had of Sam which was next to zero. Sure she followed his orders on a command level and out of mutual respect but on team night she was as likely to tell him to shove it as much as Daniel had. Jack realized he’d let his grandfather’s opinion affect his perceptions of a man who had never been anything but kind to him as a child. Ernest had been willing to sacrifice his own feelings because he didn’t believe Abigail would want him that way. Jack suddenly realized he had more in common with his great grandfather than he’d believed. He’d told him as a kid that some day he’d find a woman just like Abigail in his stories and Jack had thought that was Sara… but it wasn’t. Grandpap had been talking about Sam. He’d met a girl a lot like his Grandpap’s description… but…

Jack’s head started to hurt. When he’d asked what happened to them Grandpap had said he’d tell him someday but he’d passed when Jack was still little and he never got the full story. His mom’s dad had never been interested in Grandpap’s books or stories. Even his knowledge of how Grandpap felt about Grammy Abby wasn’t accurate. It was pretty obvious Ernest adores Abigail. His great great grandma had even gone so far as to take him aside and tell him last night that she’d known Ernie had feelings for Abby for a while but wasn’t doing anything about it because he didn’t think he was worthy of her affection. “Guess I know why now.” Jack muttered almost to himself and again realized how much he had in common with the other man. 

Sam and Abigail brought the horses around at that point and Jack swung up onto Teal’c’s broad faced placid gelding. “Abigail, can you handle a spirited horse?”

“Shor can, shugah.” She said with a grin.

Of course she can. There wasn’t anything Abigail couldn’t do better than a man in Ernest’s estimations to childhood Jack. Apparently that part had not been fiction. “Take the mare then, she’s a handful.”

They mounted up and Ernest looked very much like he wanted to just run to Yonish’s home on his own feet. 

“Ernie, get up behind me or we’re leavan yah here.” Abigail huffed at him.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ernest said meekly to his fiancé and awkwardly joined her in the saddle.

Sam and Jack exchanged a look while Daniel rolled his eyes. They took off at a gallop to the lab and were there in near record time.

Yonish for his part understood the issue immediately. 

“We’re goin’ too.” Delilah insisted of herself and James.

“Absolutely not.” Jack disagreed. 

“That man helped saved my life, Mista O’Neill and I will not leave him to die at the hands of those animals. Now you are gonna let me help or we are gonna have words.” 

Jack blinked at her… then glared. “Fine. Stay out of the way though if we land. Ernest, your job is to make sure neither of them gets hurt.”

“What? Why is that my job?”

“Because you’re the only one without a gun.” Jack growled.

“Not true, Colonel. I too will be armed with my fulminator and not a firearm.” Yonish told him.

“Then you can watch Carter and Abigail’s sixes.” Jack ordered as he watched Ramos run the safety checks on the balloon before anyone boarded.

“Their…?” Yonish asked Daniel.

“Watch their backs.” Daniel supplied while he checked his shotgun.

“What will they be doing?”

“Why shootin’ racists, honey.” Abigail told him as she patted his cheek and climbed into the basket. 

Jack shrugged and hustled everyone in. 

Daniel leaned over. “You really aren’t going to win this one. If she’s _anything_ like Jack, the two of them are going to handle this their way… and I’m not sure I disagree with them this time.” Daniel said grimly.

“I see.” Yonish said. He didn’t approve of their plan… but he agreed with why.

“Ernie, you’re about to go down as the guy who killed the last KKK dragon in Colorado for a long long time.” Jack told him. 

“I’d really rather not kill anyone.” Ernest reiterates.

“We don’t have any choice this time, Ernest.” Daniel says. “Historically, the KKK dies out for almost forty years but the last cell should have disappeared five to ten years ago. Clearly this leader got away for a while and this needs to be stamped out now before it spreads. If we don’t, the course of history might change drastically and I don’t know about anyone else but I’m really fond of being born.”

“How would killing a bigot affect you being born, Doctor Jackson?” Abigail asked him.

“It’s called the butterfly effect.” Sam cuts in. “Events in one place have significant and unexpected consequences somewhere else.”

“That’s a pretty name for something so awful.” Abigail says, completely understanding right away.

Ernest smiles. He’d bedded many women for their charm and beauty. Abigail captured his heart with her bravery and intelligence. He glanced at the look Jack was giving Sam. Yah… It was a type all right. 

As they came up over the ridge Jack and Ernest had a clear view of where the cross was in full blaze. The sun was just coming up behind them.

“Yonish… how close can you get this thing?”

“Close enough I think. Your friend is in a pickle.”

That was putting it mildly. Teal’c stood on a crate, a noose around his neck while the ring of KKK members heckled and jeered. 

Abigail and Sam exchanged a look. “I call dibs on the rope.” Sam said.

“Yah shore? It’s an awfully little rope.” Abigail said thoughtfully.

“She’s done it before.” Jack said smugly.

“When we get back, I want to hear that whole story, Miss Carter.” Abigail says with a grin.

“I do have an unfair advantage having read all Ernest’s books.” Sam said with a smile.

“All of them?” Ernest said grinning brightly.

Sam laughed. “You have a very popular revival in the late nineteen sixties.” Sam supplies.

Jack watches the KKK and frowns. The revival happened because Ernie had died in sixty three a very elderly man and Jack was only ten. After a Denver historical society demanded the publisher re-release the books. It bothered him more now than it had as a kid. More so that his great grandfather was going to outlive him. Would he meet his grandfather? His mother? Life in the West could be harsh even for townsfolk.

The balloon rose enough over the ridge to get a bead on the Klan who were so engrossed in torturing Teal’c they didn’t see ‘Legend’ blazoned on the balloon. They didn’t see the balloon at all it seemed as none of them were looking up.

Sam settled into her shot. She was aiming down so she had that on her side but she needed to aim carefully as Teal’c couldn’t afford a bullet in the head. Junior couldn’t fix that.

Meanwhile Abigail had drawn down on the apparent and obvious ringleader in his bright red robe. “He’s gonna be more red when I’m done with him.” Abigail observed as she fired off a round. Oh, she knew her Ernest wouldn’t hurt a fly and couldn’t bring himself to kill a man dead but Abby had no such hang ups. Part of why her family had fled after the war was because Abby wouldn’t toe the confederate line even though her daddy fought for the grey.

She and Sam fired at the same time. Neither missed. The rope frayed loose as the red robed man staggered back in shock.

Several heads turned towards the source of the shots and pointed at the sky. Sam and Abigail focused on anyone who looked like they might have any sort of authority and both aimed for center mass. At this distance it was their best shot. Sam wished she could introduce the younger woman to the firearms she used to have access to. 

Meanwhile, Yonish and Ernest were firing on anyone that tried to escape. Jack and Daniel were working on lowering the ladder so they could get to Teal’c.

The scene on the ground was utter chaos. Several Klan members littered the ground, knocked out by a fulminator or a zat. Several moaned in anguish having been shot by Sam, Abigail, or both. The red robed leader lay in a heap on the ground several feet from Teal’c who Jack and Daniel ran to as soon as they hit the ground.

Jack had his knife out and was on the unstable crate with Teal’c, sawing through the remains of the rope still hanging around Teal’c neck. Sam’s shot had split it but not entirely cut through it being unable to use focused fire on the fibrous cord. 

“You all right, T?” Jack asked the other man, concerned about his condition.

“I am well, O’Neill.” Teal’c reassured him.

“You’ve looked better.” Jack said and grinned when he heard the rumble of horses from town. Sheriff Motes had brought the Calvary it seemed.

Jack was supporting Teal’c after lowering him off the crate, who in spite of his assurances, was not in fact well when a shot rang out behind them.

Both men turned to Abigail who had put a bullet in the head of the red robed Klan leader who had been faking. A pistol lay next to the man’s hand.

“Ain’t no one touches my family, yah hear?” She told the dead body. She nodded firmly and kicked dust on the man’s face then stalked away.

Jack made eye contact with Daniel whose eyes widened in postulation. Jack knew his thoughts on his personality type. 

Sam cut her eyes to Jack for a moment and smirked at him. He grinned back. Tied up and tidy was a better end. 

The sheriff started delegating tasks to his posse. Some were running down the fleeing Klan members. Several were throwing buckets of sand on the still burning cross.

Sam was helping Jack and Daniel get Teal’c to a spot where he could sit down away from the mess.

Yonish was helping Sam Motes organize people to remove the dead bodies. Ernie was standing back from the carnage taking it all in. He looked like he wanted to be sick and Abigail walked up quietly to him.

“I’m sorry yah had to see that side of me, Ernest. He was gonna shoot one of them in the back. Didn’t matter to me which one. I wasn’t gonna stand for it. I’ll understand if yah don’t want to be with me on account I shot a man in cold blood.” She said to him softly.

Ernest though grabbed her and buried his face in her hair while he hugged her tightly. “He was aiming at Jack and my fulminator had overheated. If you hadn’t shot him…”

Abigail could feel Ernest’s heart hammering in his chest. Jack was older than them but some day he’d be their great grandbaby a little boy who had memories of his extremely elderly great grandfather telling him stories about the old west. 

In the thick of things, Delilah was walking with Sheriff Motes identifying everyone she could as their hoods were pulled off. Yonish had kept her out of the action but now that it was time to clean up she wanted to make sure they went to trial.

[1] Common slang of the time for a prostitute or a woman of loose morals.

[2] I challenge you, jerk (or worse knowing Teal’c)

[3] (Your) luck (has) ended jerk


	19. The ties that bind

Sara Lance looked at her crew members. Ava had on some corseted concoction and a ridiculous little hat all in bright pink. Ray looks like a John Wayne movie extra. Nate is in a natty suit with a bowler hat and walking stick. Mick looks like he’s ready to rob a train complete with bandana. Sara shakes her head. They look ridiculous, all of them. Sara was in a light blue calico farm style dress. “How can you even move in that?” she asked Ava.

“I think it’s pretty.” Ava said with a bit of a pout.

“You would.” Mick told her which made Ava’s pout deepen. 

Sara was conflicted on if she should laugh because she agreed with Mick or defend her girlfriend. “All right guys, the job here is to blend into the town, find the SG-1 team and extract them before their actions change the timeline.” She told them.

“Wait… they haven’t already?”

“Correct, Director Sharp.” Gideon said cheerfully. “They, in fact, corrected a time error they were never credited with because it was Abigail Steele not Samantha Carter who killed Bill Coventry, Dragon of the Denver faction of the Klan in 1881. He’d repeatedly escaped justice several times until his death at the hands of a local homesteader.”

“I thought you said that Pratt fellow took them out.” Mick grumbled.

Several Klan members filed charges against Miss Steele for aggravated assault. By the time of the trial however Miss Steele was heavily pregnant, having been recently married, and the jury took pity on her for defending her employees, Miss Delilah Jones and her young nephew James Jones, from certain death.”

“Employees or property?” Ray says with disgust. 

“The Jones’s were neither, Mr. Palmer. Ernest Pratt with the help of Colonel O’Neill and their friends saved the Jones’s from an earlier lynching. The rest of the KKK members were caught due to retaliating by attempting to lynch SG-1 team member, Teal’c. Mr. Pratt is locally known for advocating equality for first nation peoples, immigrants, and former slaves as well as joining his wife and mother in their charge in women’s suffrage.”

“Well,” Nate says, “He sounds like a decent guy at least.”

“Indeed he is, Mr. Heywood.” Gideon agreed.

“All right, kids… we done with the history lesson finally?” Sara asks in exasperation. They had plenty of time to ask this stuff while they were getting their costumes made.

“Can I take this lace out? It’s really itchy.” Ava complained of the fichu around her neck.

“Come on.” Sara ordered her and grabbed her elbow as she led everyone to the jump ship. Her hand came up and she tugged out the lace insert on Ava’s dress to reveal an interesting amount of cleavage. “Nice.” she said in amusement. Ava put her arm over her chest and blushed.

Gary ran up to them from behind in a red union style shirt, a bandana tied around his neck, and a bandolier filled with bullets. “I’m sorry I took so long but I’m ready now.”

Sara looked him up and down. Sighed in exasperation and looked at Mick.

“I’m on it.” Mick Rory growled and grabbed Gary by the arm as they got into the jump ship. “Now you listen to me. You do everything I say. Got it?”

“Er… um… yes, Mr. Rory.” Gary whimpered.

“Good. And keep yer mouth shut.”

Gary gulped.

“All right people, as I was saying… we find them and we discreetly get them out. They already know about time travel so they might even be glad to see us.” Sara told them.

“How did they get stuck in the first place?” Gary asked.

“It’s a long story.” Sara said. “One I don’t have time to tell you right now. Get buckled up.” She orders.

* * *

A month had passed since the incident with the Klan. Teal'c had healed so quickly it was commented on by the locals but Jack had just brushed it off as him having an excellent metabolism due to clean living if it was brought up. 

Abigail was helping Sam set up an experiment for Yonish while he and Ramos made some minor repairs to one of the Range Rovers as Ernest called them. Jack had cracked up laughing at that description until Sam and Daniel had looked at him and in unison said ‘doohickey’.

“Samantha…” Abigail says in her soft Georgian drawl. “Can I ask yah somethin’?”

“Sure.” Sam says with a smile. “Hold that end down until I have it secured. I don’t want it running away from us.” Sam says of the contraption in front of her. She thinks she knows where Yonish is going with this one but she’s not confident it will work. 

Abigail obeys and ducks her head in thought. “I don’t suppose you know the symptoms of being with child, do yah?” She asked, blushing brightly.

Sam grinned. “As a matter of fact I do. My best friend is a medical doctor. Are you late?”

“Late?”

“Yes, your period...your um… monthlies… your cycle.” Sam said, trying to remember what women of this time referred to their period as.

Abigail thought for a moment. “I don’t rightly know as I’ve never really kept track you see. Just never seen no point as it was comin’ anyway sometime round the beginning of the month.”

Sam nods. “When was your last one?” She fiddles with a connection and notes the soldering could have been better. This thing was probably going to blow up after a few cycles.

Abigail is thinking about Sam’s question with a perplexed look on her face. “I don’t recall having one since before Ernie and I… oh…”

Sam smiles. “Congratulations.” She says with a small grin. “I’ll assume you were worried because Ernest wasn’t using any protection.” Sam says sagely.

“What do you mean protection? You mean there’s a way to keep from getting pregnant?”

“Several in my time but currently you have a couple options if you want to limit how many babies you have to raise or if you have a hard pregnancy and the doctor warns you not to have any more babies.”

“I didn’t think to ask because of that… I been feelin’ poorly these last days and this morning I got sick.” She looks embarrassed. “I thought since we’ve been having relations it might be somethin’ to worry about.”

“Well, the wedding is in a week so other than you might be very tired at your reception you should be fine.” Sam says philosophically. “Make sure Delilah and Ernest know so no one gives you anything alcoholic at the wedding. Alcohol is very bad for developing babies.” Sam said.

“Do yah think she’ll be mad?” Abigail asked, worry coloring her soft voice.

“Delilah? No. I think she’ll be ecstatic. She’s very happy about the wedding and I think she’s been tying to get Ernest to admit his feelings for you for a while.” Sam said.

“Why do yah suppose he didn’t?”

“Probably the same reason Jack didn’t say anything for a long time. You make a good team working together and he values your friendship so if things didn’t work out he’d not just lose a lover, he’d lose a friend and a valued teammate.” Sam smiled ironically. 

“Clearly I don’t know nothin’ about his other relations but the ones I have now but Jack is more like Ernie than he thinks.”

Sam nods. “Same code of honor. Especially about how people should be treated.” Sam agreed.

“Why do yah suppose his granddad tried to turn him against Ernest?” Abigail asks.

“I don’t know that he did it intentionally. You and Ernest have a very different relationship than people in this time do and it puts some kinds of people out. It’s more like my relationship with Jack. In our time, Jack seems to not do very much work while I’m working all the time but that isn’t really the case. He does a lot more paperwork than I do and times when everyone thought he was zoning out he was really working through some logistics problem at the base or how to handle various battle situations. He also wanders the base chatting with people that looks like socializing but is really him getting a read on ongoing situations. He’s a very smart man but he likes people to think he’s just this goofy guy with not much going for him.”

“Heavens why?” Abigail asked.

“I’m pretty sure the answer to that would solve the mysteries of the universe.” Sam said with a grin. “All right… let's turn this on and see if it blows up I suppose.”

“Oh, it’s definitely going to blow up. That solder there isn’t done right at all. Should we take it back into the lab and fix it first?”

Sam looked at the device critically. “On the other hand, we haven’t blown anything up in a while.” She grinned mischievously. 

“Well, let’s fire her up then.” Abigail says gleefully but both women move a safe distance away first.

* * *

Ernest sat in the breakfast room of the Silver King hotel. Aptly named for a man who had recently stayed at it. A letter from his publisher lay on the table in front of him. It was a reprimand that he hadn’t sent a new outline yet.

Ernest glared at it. He was trying to survive getting married for the first time in his life in his mid thirties first and his publisher knew that. Where’s the compassion? Where’s the pity? Ernest recriminated in his head. He certainly couldn't confront the man in person. He didn’t have time to do so anyway and his mother and future father-in-law might actually kill him for disappearing so close to the wedding. 

Adding to his stress was he heard Abby vomiting on the other side of the door this morning when he headed to her room after he got up… and he knew what that probably meant. They had not been spending every night together but they had more than not. He delighted in her enjoyment of experiencing a man’s touch for the first time but it had its consequences. He’d be a father sooner than not. Ernest Pratt, notorious womanizer and ne'er-do-well, had very mixed feelings about that. He loved Abby. He genuinely did and it had occurred to him to use protection as he normally would have… and had in the past without deviation… and it had also occurred to him that if he wanted his soon to be wife to feel any sort of need of him outside of lifting heavy things for her that he’d better put some effort into binding her to him with a child. 

Ernest narrowed his eyes in suspicion that this might have been the very tactic his own father had used. It had worked though. His mother had stuck around in spite of his father’s numerous flaws. Many of which a woman of less character might have drawn the line at. He really hoped Abby loved him in return or this was going to be a very long marriage. 

He looked down at the letter again. How am I supposed to think about a story plot when I have all this _stuff_ on my mind? Added on was Sam was admitting she couldn’t get her team home at this point so his great grandson and his future wife were now going to be his neighbors…. He supposed he’d better do something about building a house. Ernest didn’t know anything about building houses. Perhaps Ethan might. Jack knew how to build a house. Jack knew how to do a lot of things Ernest didn’t know how to do. He felt just a little inadequate of this man who was his descendant. His and Abigail’s. Ernest wondered if the baby Abby carried now was Jack's grandmother? Or a later child. Ernest had to admit… he’d never really liked children. That fiasco with the Davenports a few years ago had left a sour taste in his mouth about kids in general and he’d never been fond of children to begin with. Jack had been really upset at the idea of someone hurting James. The kid had been quietly following Ernest around the last few days. He was never really underfoot and he didn’t act like he was trying to kiss up to Ernest. He just seemed to like his company and didn’t say much. And yet Jack had been the one to be most concerned for the boy. And if Ernest was honest with himself… he’d grown nearly as attached. 

His thoughts swirled back to the day a few weeks ago. Abigail had once again thought he wouldn’t want her for who she was. Daughter of a rebel. Murderer… but had she not murdered that man… Jack would be dead and Sam would be alone. Sam who shot through a rope at several yards further than she should have been able to… a regular legend… 

Ernest grabbed his pen and started writing. The top of the page of notes read ‘The Legend of Cheyenne’.


	20. A Plethora of Legends

A rather strange group of people showed up in town. Sheridan wasn’t a very large town even yet, so of course everyone noticed the newcomers who oddly arrived on foot and not from the direction of Denver which as the only town close enough that someone might walk. Had they chosen to stay at the Silver King they would have found Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c right away. Unfortunately, they were staying at the boarding house by the river run by Vera Slaughter who had a very low opinion of one Ernest Pratt, his mother and that insufferable Colonel O’Neill cousin of his. Not to mention that the whole town was all to do about his upcoming wedding to Abigail Steele who, as far as Vera was concerned, was just sniffing around his money -- why look at the decrepit coach that woman’s father had rode in on.

Sara and her team sat dejectedly through these lengthy monologues hoping to glean any information from the endless description of the Pratt family’s many flaws. Finally Vera made a comment about Haw Tabor coming to town and wasn’t it funny them naming the hotel after that carpet bagger Pitkin’s running mate. Sara almost missed it when Vera went on about Colonel O’Neill’s servant almost being lynched in retaliation of him stopping the lynching of a colored woman and her child on his property.

Very casually Sara acted as though it was just idle gossip. “Where was this lynching?”

“Why I told yah, on the O’Neill homestead west of town into the hill country that would be worthless if the creek didn’t run through it. He’s trying to get his house built by the winter so he and Doctor Carter can get married but the house was just delivered by Sears last month and he wasn’t done digging the cellar yet nor gotten a well dug yet.”

“Have they just been camping on that land then?” Sara asked as though she was scandalized that people would do that.

“Oh no. Nothing like those dirty flea riddled Hungarians. Colonel O’Neill and his intended have been staying at the Silver King with her brother and their man when they are in town for work on account that they all managed to get jobs just as free and easy as you can be on that ne’er-do-well Ernest Pratt’s word as though his word were good for anything.”

“Where does Mr. Pratt stay?”

“Same place. Whole passel of that family stayin’ there now. His cousin, his intended’s daddy, his momma, his cousin’s intended’s brother. The whole lot of them. Hotel is liable to go under once they all leave.” She huffed.

“She’s just mad they didn’t drop their coin here.” Mick said sagely to Ava who nodded in agreement.

“You wouldn’t happen to know what day the wedding is, would you?” Sara asked hopefully.

“I assure you I do not know on account of I have no plans to attend.” Vera sniffed.

“Momma’s just mad because Dame Pratt snubbed her by not invitin’ her.” A middle aged blond man informed them.

“Silas, I told you not to speak of that woman.” Vera spat.

“Sorry momma.” He said and hung his head. He rather liked Ernest who had tried to encourage him to stand up to his mother but Silas had to toe the line somewhat if he wanted his inheritance though it looked like he was going to inherit a run down boarding house and seedy tenants. Might be time to revisit standing up to his momma.

“Could you excuse us?” Sara told the overly perfumed and overly dressed woman. She motioned her head jerkily for all of them to follow her.

“So do we just go get them now?” Ray asked.

“No. Gideon said we have to wait until the wedding reception but before Colonel O’Neill and Dr. Carter turn in for the night.” Sara said.

“So what we just grab them and go?”

Mick shook his head. “That’s a bad idea.”

“Mick’s right. We’re going to have to convince them they need to go home to their own time.” Sara agreed.

“Well… how do you plan to do that?” Ava asked.

“I have _no_ idea.” Sara admitted.

Ray thought for a little bit. “Why don’t we head into town and just start loitering until we find them? If they know what’s going on they should be all for going home right?”

“They might not.” Mick told him.

“Why not?” Nate asks. “I mean the old west is cool and all… but no indoor plumbing? Yuck.”

“No, Mick is right. Colonel O’Neill is Major Carter’s commanding officer and even in my time them being together was still frowned on. One of them would have to take an assignment at another base for a while, get married, and then they still couldn’t serve in the same unit after that. They didn’t change that rule until 2025 according to Gideon.” Sara told him. “Apparently once the military was evenly split along gender lines and just as many brass were women they struck down a lot of sexist crap perpetuated by men who just didn’t like their wife knowing what they were up to away from home.”

Ray chuckled. “And that kids sums up the history of modern civilization.”

“Well, let’s go get an egg cream or whatever it is they drink these days and figure out how to find the A-Team.” Sara suggested.

“The red and black van will be a good clue.” Nate says. “Oh! Or would it be a red and black horse carriage?”

“The Legend books have steam powered cars. I bet they have one of those.” Gary said.

Sara shook her head. She sometimes really missed having adult conversations with Rip.

* * *

Delilah Pratt came out of the local haberdashery with Abigail Steele. “Mothah Pratt, honest to goodness yah don’t have tah buy me all this. Ernest ain’t gonna care about my hat.” Abigail insisted.

Delilah just laughed though. “Oh I know, dear, but it makes me happy to do so. He loves you and I’m very glad he’s finally found that.”

Abigail blushed. “I bet Miss Jones is happy to not have a babysitter all the time on account both Coventry boys being shot dead.”

Delilah nodded. “Good riddance to bad rubbish.” She’d raised her boy to be a good man who wouldn’t hurt a fly… but other mothers weren’t as civilized and Delilah herself had aimed her derringer at her share of handsy men. She’d shot one of them too... a long time ago. A fact she kept from her soft hearted son.

“I’m sorry we didn’t make it to the wedding day, Mothah Pratt. You must be sore disappointed in us.”

Delilah chuckled. “Not in the least, dear. Why on earth would you think that?”

“Well… on account you’re a society lady and I’m just a simple southern girl who is apparently easily influenced by your son’s charming nature.” Abigail said, blushing slightly.

“Dear girl, my son is many things but charming is rarely one of them. Therefore either you genuinely love one another or I’m a foolish old woman.” She’d have said more but she stopped to look at the strange procession of characters walking through town. The blond woman seemed to be in charge and was sending her motley charges off in all directions. “What do you suppose that’s about?”

“I don’t rightly know but they shore were dressed oddly, weren’t they?”

“Exactly what I was thinking. Ernest said Jack and his friends were oddly dressed when they came to town as well.” Delilah said thoughtfully. “You don’t suppose?”

“I do.” Abigail agreed.

“Should we tell them?”

“I think we should find out what they want first. I’d be a bit put out to see Jack or Samantha especially to come to harm.” Abigail said firmly.

“Let’s follow the woman dressed like a farmer. She seems to be in charge.” Delilah suggested.

Abigail nodded and they both discreetly changed direction to fall in behind the two women whose clothing couldn’t match less. Sheridan was an odd mix but it was unlikely a lady in formal clothing would be casually chatting up a random farmer. Not impossible but highly improbable.

* * *

“We’re being followed.” Sara said to Ava under her breath.

“Do you think they know who we are?” Ava asked concerned.

“Not sure. It could be we aren’t familiar and they are just a nosey mother and daughter out for a stroll?”

“Or?”

“Or someone knows who we are.” Sara admitted.

“That’s bad.” Ava said with vehement concern.

“Yup.” Sara agreed, popping the p.

“Well, what should we do?”

“Let’s try to lose them by splitting up.” Sara says and casually wanders away from Ava who looks after her with concern then ducks into the front of the furniture shop Jack builds pieces for.

“Ho there stranger.” A large rotund man greets her. “What can I help you with on this fine morning?”

“Oh, um… er… well, what can you tell me about this rocking chair?” She says greeted with a fit of inspiration and pulls a simple but elegant design out of the grouping by the door.

“That one is made by one of our best men. Fine feller. Came in with a recommendation from Mr. Pratt himself if you can believe that.” He grins. It had been obvious Colonel Jack was a relation of Ernie’s. Probably the inspiration for ‘When Legend Comes Marching Home’ which was one of his favorites on accounting his daddy served in the union army himself. Colonel Jack didn’t seem to like to talk about his time in the army but neither did his daddy.

“It’s really nice. May I?” Ava asks him as Abigail discreetly slides in when the salesman is focused on Ava.

“Would yah like to meet the feller who made it?”

“Ah… sure… I guess…” Ava said, her brows drawn together.

“O’Neill!” The salesman bellowed as he turned his head over his shoulder.

Abigail couldn’t help but giggle a bit and the clerk turned to her. “Miss Steele! A pleasure to see you. Were you looking to buy some pieces for a new home here or will you and your esteemed beau be leaving for Texas?”

“Oh we haven’t decided that yet, Theo.”

“I’ve got somthin’ for yah. Dame Pratt ordered it up. Requested Jack make it himself. Seems she’s lookin’ forward to you starting a family right off.”

Abigail colored. “And it’s done already?” She squeaked.

“Well shore it only took about a week between his other work.”

Abigail huffed out a relieved sigh that her soon to be mother-in-law apparently commissioned the cradle when she got engaged and not the other day when a very shame faced Abigail admitted to the other woman that she’d soon be a grandmother. Why if she didn’t know better she’d believe her father and Ernie’s mother were in cahoots with each other. Abigail’s eyes went very wide. “Why that clever old hoyden!” Abigail exclaimed and rushed out the door right as Jack came in through the back wiping his hands.

Jack watched her bound out then turned to the salesperson. “Everything all right, Theo?” he asked, his brows drawn together.

“She didn’t say. I asked if she was here to buy something or of they were moving to Texas now and told her about the cradle and she got this flummoxed look on her face and rushed out.”

Jack looked out the door where Abigail was marching away purposefully and chuckled. “I think Delilah and Ethan might have a rough day.” Jack and Sam had figured out what Delilah and Ethan had done after Skeeter’s offhand comment when they were rounding up the Klan members the first time. He’d said Dame Pratt had outwitted Mr. Ernest finally. It hadn’t taken much for them to figure out what he meant once they got into town as the engagement was the talk of Sheridan.

“This fine visitor to our humble town admires your work, Jack.” Theo told him.

Jack grinned engagingly. “Does she? My grandpa taught me everything I know, Ma’am.” He said politely.

“It’s beautiful.” Ava said rocking in it. “How much?”

Jack almost patted Theo on the arm as he turned then thought better at it as he was once again covered in stain. He closed his and put his arm down with a sheepish smile to Theo. “I’ll let you get back to work. Very nice to meet you, ma’am.” He said and returned to the back.

“Dolla twenty five, ma’am.” He told her.

“I’ll take it.” She said. “I’ll send someone to come pick it up.” She said as she dug out the requested money. It was the nicest rocking chair she’d ever sat in. If that was the Jack she was looking for he was a talented woodworker. The guys would drag it back if she had to bribe them.

* * *

“Where are you... you old goat!” Abigail yelled from the breakfast room of the Silver King.

“If yer lookin fer yer fiancé, ma’am, he’s off at Professor Bartok’s lab.” The desk clerk told her cringing at the fury in her eyes.

“Have you seen my father this morning?” She demanded. Too angry to be polite about it.

“Can’t say I have, Miss Steele, and I hate to ask this of yah but could yah be a bit quieter? I imagine the whole town can hear yah.” He pleaded.

“Oh! I apologize, sir. I forget not everyone is up early.” She nodded at the man and headed for her father’s room on the first floor. Once she reached it she banged on the door loudly. “You better open up if you’re in there, you rotten hornswaggler!” She demanded.

The door opened to a bleary Ethan Cartridge Steele in his long john blinking at her. “What on earth is the matter, Monkey?”

“Don’t you Monkey me, you shady old goat. You cooked up this cockamamie plan to get what you wanted and now Ernie and I are stuck because of you!” She yelled at him. “Are you even doin’ poorly or was that a lie too?!”

“Abby, I tell you I don’t know what you mean, lass.”

“That’s a steaming pile of cow pucky.” She told him. “You and Dame Pratt tricked Ernest and I both into getting engaged and now we’re stuck.” She yelled.

“Yah ain’t stuck. Just call off the wedding if you don’t want to marry him. I doubt he’d be mad.” But as he said this his daughter blushed furiously.

“Oh… so I’m to be a granddad am I?” He said softly.

“You’ve ruined things good and proper this time, daddy. Ernest asked me to marry him because he’s a good honest man and he bedded me because we was getting married anyway and now even if we wanted to, we can’t call things off without shaming us both!” Abigail sobbed and ran off.

* * *

Delilah, unaware of events on the other side of town quietly followed Sara Lance trying to figure out what she was up to when the head of the Ladies’ auxiliary hustled up to her. Why, Mrs. Pratt, Mrs. Slaughter just informed me your son has invited those Hungarian farmers to his wedding.” She told Delilah in a scandalized voice.

“They’re his friends.” Delilah said as though that were explanation enough.

“But aren’t you concerned how it will look? This being the wedding of the season and all?”

Delilah gave the other woman a thunderous look while she noted silently that her quarry had stuck around to listen in on the conversation. “Mind you this is his and Miss Steele’s wedding not my own therefore he shall invite whom he likes and anyone unhappy about that isn’t required to attend.” Delilah said pointedly and walked away.

Sara smiled.

A few feet away Delilah stopped. “If you’re tired of following each other all over town you could just come tell me your business.”

Sara stopped short, pursed her lips and smiled a bit. She may as well just give it a shot. She walked forward and held out her hand. “Sara Lance. I’m looking for Colonel O’Neill and his companions.” She told the dignified older woman.

“I figured as much. What do you want them for?” She asked, chin up in an imperious angle.

“Honestly… we want to take them home.”

Delilah nodded. “Suppose it’s better if they didn’t stay. So you’re from their time then?”

Sara fell into step with the other woman. “Um… later actually.”

Delilah stopped and turned to Sara. “You know what you are asking them to give up if they go home don’t you?” Daniel had told her that Sam and Jack couldn’t be together in their own time and why.

Sara nods. “Them being here is going to cause an eventual paradox, however. If I let them stay, they lose each other in the future before they even meet.”

Delilah looks at her from the side. “Suppose I let you take them home. What then?” She frowned. “They love each other more than I’ve ever seen anyone love someone else.”

Sara nods in understanding. “If I tell you how things work out will you help me?” She’d read up on Delilah Pratt while everyone else was getting dressed. The woman had insisted for years that time travel was real. The only conclusion Sara could come to was that Jack O’Neill or one of the others had told her the truth at some point.

“Do they…?”

“Oh yah. It takes them a few more years and she almost marries someone else but yah. They totally…”

Delilah smiles broadly. “Well, then. What do you need from me then?”

Sara smiles in relief.


	21. An Earnest Ernest

Abigail went back to the furniture shop to find Jack. She needed to figure out a way out of this mess and she didn’t know anyone else she could trust to tell her the truth at this point. Samantha was too good of friends with Ernest, his mother and her father had orchestrated what led to this entire mess, and bless his heart she loved Yonish but he’d just tell her to get married.

Jack was plaining something that looked like a bed rail. It wouldn’t be until his next trip to his cabin before he’d realize the sturdy old bed of his grandparents that he used now had been made by his own hands as he’d never gotten to staining it. “Hi Abby.” He said absently as he worked, not looking up.

“Jack… have yah got a moment?”

Jack looked up at her tone and saw her tear streaked face. “Abby?” He said softly with concern.

“Oh, Jack, it’s just awful what they done and now I haven’t got any choice in the matter and…” Abigail launched herself into Jack’s sawdust covered arms and sobbed.

“’S all right. C’mere.” He said gently and just held her while she cried. What the hell did they do to make her this upset, he wondered. She’s not far along enough to be an emotional mess yet, is she?

Teal’c chose that moment to show up for lunch and raised an eyebrow at the situation before him. ‘Go get Carter’ Jack mouthed. Teal’c nodded and left.

Abigail calmed down a little finally but Jack continued holding her. “Think you can tell me what happened now?” He asked her gently.

She nodded miserably and swiped at her nose with her sleeve.

“Daddy had been doing poorly, having spells. Then he started suggesting I marry off. I told him I wasn’t going to be held down by some man in my life but he kept on showin’ me off to his widowed friends and their sons and any of the local farmers that weren’t spoken for and whatnot. He kept on doin’ it until I got so mad I told him Ernie done deflowered me ages ago. I swear it wasn’t true, Jack. He’d only ever kissed me the once but Daddy had made me so mad I was willing to say anything to get him to quit trotting me out like a prized pony that had never known a man’s touch.” She huffed out a sigh.

“That’s when you came to warn him, huh.” Jack asked her.

“Why shore. Ernie is one of my best friends. I couldn’t just let daddy shoot him because he made me mad enough to lie to shut him up.”

Jack nods.

“But then his momma done showed up and asked me if I was with child and covering for another man and then Ernie said we should just get married to shut them both up and then we could go back to our own lives like nothing happened if we liked… but I…” She looked down, ashamed of herself.

“You encouraged him because of how you feel about him.” Jack said gently.

“I swear I didn’t mean to, Jack. He’s my friend. It’s not his fault how I feel and I didn’t want to burden him with it. He doesn’t want to be tied down.” Abigail told him sadly.

Jack nodded thoughtfully. He knew otherwise but Ernest was probably fronting that he didn’t want to be tied down because Abigail had expressed to him that she didn’t want some lazy husband to take care of. And Ernest was at least as lazy as he was. Probably worse.

“And I’d set him free knowing what they done, Jack, but now…”

Jack hugged her shoulders gently. “It will be all right, Abby. Carter and I will figure something out.” He reassured her.

* * *

“Samantha Carter, I am in need of your assistance.” Teal’c told her.

Sam looked up from her work and sees Teal’c expression. “What’s wrong? Is Jack--?”

“O’Neill is well. It is Abigail Steele I am concerned for.” He tells her.

“Abby? What’s wrong with Abby?” Ernest yelps with concern, popping his head up from under the quadrovelocipede that he’d christened a Range Rover.

“I am uncertain, Ernest Pratt, but she was quite inconsolable.” Teal’c informed him.

Ernest scooted himself the rest of the way out from under the vehicle and headed for the door. “Well! Come on!” He barked at Sam and Teal’c.

Sam shrugged at Teal’c and followed him out. For a terrifying second, she’d worried Jack had been hurt at work so it was almost a relief to learn Jack’s great-grandmother was just having a hysterical episode of some kind. Probably just something hormone related to her pregnancy but Jack and Teal’c both had experience with that kind of thing. Sam started to wonder what else might be going on as they all climbed into the working quadrovelocipede and sped off to town.

And as Jack thought of her, Sam showed up her eyebrows drawn together in worry… and behind her was Ernest. Teal’c stayed by the vehicle he too preferred to call a Range Rover.

“Carter.” He greeted Sam simply and told her with his eyes he was all right but there was a rather odd situation.

Sam nodded and headed to Abigail but Ernest beat her there.

“Abby?” He said to her gently.

She turned to him and her face crumbled into fury again. “They tricked us!” she snarled.

Ernest was taken aback. “Ah… who tricked us?”

“That scheming father of mine and your mother. They tricked us and now you’re stuck with a wife you never wanted and I…” Abigail hiccupped a sob and pushed though everyone to escape the work room.

Everyone stared after her in shock except Jack who stuffed a hand in his hair and sighed then gave Ernest a pointed look.

“Right.” Ernest said firmly and marched out. “Abby! Wait!” he called after her.

“So what was that all about?” Sam asked Jack.

“Abby figured out what Delilah and Ethan did to get them to finally admit they love each other.”

“Oh.” Sam said and bit her lip with worry.

“Yah.” Was all Jack said as he put his arm over Sam’s shoulders.

* * *

Ernest followed the sound of sniffling to a bench around the side of the shop next to the woodworking store. “Abby.” He said gently.

“Oh go away, Ernest. You don’t have to pretend to protect my feelings anymore.” She said miserably.

Ernest looks taken aback. “What?”

“I know you only asked because you thought it would help us both but it turns out our parents just schemed and plotted to get us together figuring no one wanted either of us anyway.”

“Is that really what you think of me? That I’d only ask you to marry me to shut my mother up? I’m a grown man, Abby. I’m capable of telling my mother no.”

“Shore you are but when was the last time you done it?” She challenged him.

“Well, that’s not fair Abby. She hasn’t asked me to do anything I didn’t already want to in the first place.”

“No, she just helped my daddy trick us both and I guess she got what she wanted out of it too.” Abby huffed as she swiped away a tear.

Ernest sat next to her and hunched his shoulders dejectedly. “I see.”

“Why… aren’t yah mad at them, Ernest Pratt? Your own mother helped my daddy trick us both into something we didn’t agree to in good faith.”

But Ernest looked a little sick. “No Abby… I’m mad at myself for thinking…” Ernest squinted up into the sun though and didn’t finish his sentence.

“I’m gonna go back to the Silver King and start packin’ my things. They got what they wanted out of this. I imagine Henrietta will be happy to have you to herself again.” Abby says as she stands. “I’m sore about it was me that caused you so much trouble, Ernest. If you want I’ll send photos but if not, that’s all right too. It ain’t your fault they done this to us.” Abigail got up and started to walk away but a hand shot out suddenly and grabbed her skirt and yanked her back down into his lap.

“Abigail Florence Steele, I want you to kiss me then tell me you don’t feel anything when you did it.” He told her, his lips so close he could feel the hitch in her breath. “Unless you’re chicken, that is.” He said with an amused grin.

“Ernie…” Her expression was confused. She’d released him from his unwanted obligation. Why was he doing this?

Ernest cupped her face gently with one hand and stroked his thumb over her cheek. “Abby… I didn’t ask you to marry me because your dad threatened me or because my mom orchestrated the whole thing.” He told her.

“You didn’t?”

“No.”

“But they—“

“Abby!” He gave her a small shake. “I asked you because it was probably the only chance I’d get that you’d have actually agreed to it. You don’t need me, Abby, and heavens knows you can do better than me.” He sighed. “But… Abby… I never brought up how I feel because you deserve better than me.”

“Ernest… What are you saying?”

Ernest sighs heavily. “Not that it matters if you’re determined to leave but I love you, Abby. I have for a while now but I didn’t think you returned my regard and I know you deserve better than the kind of man I am so I didn’t say anything about it until they came with their crazy plan to trick us.”

“You knew?”

“No but I kind of suspected.” He admitted. He hung his head a little. “Abigail Steele… I have a confession to make.” He gave her a pleading look. “I knew how to keep you from getting pregnant. I’ve been doing it for years with other women. But I couldn’t think of a single reason you would ever need me so I didn’t take any precautions like I should have. I knew you didn’t know anything about how to prevent a baby and I took advantage of you not knowing.” Ernest sighed. “I’m just as much at fault as they are Abby and I’m sorry. I’ll understand i— mpph”

Abby had ducked her head quickly and captured his lips before he could finish what he’d planned to say.

Several moments later their lips parted. “Why didn’t you tell me when you started feeling this way?” She asked him.

“I told you. You don’t need me, you can do considerably better. I’m a useless layabout most of the time who spends their money on liquor and card games and…” He looks into her eyes deeply. “And I couldn’t see how a woman like you would ever love a man like me.” He admitted.

“Well, Ernest Pratt, haven’t we just been a pair of old sillies.”

He looked at her with both confusion and inquiry.

“I’ve felt the same way for some time but I knew how you didn’t want to settle nowhere or be tied down with a family yah didn’t ask for so I didn’t tell yah how I felt.” She admitted.

“I’m starting to understand why our parents took matters into their own hands.” Ernest admitted.

Abby nodded. “Suppose we should go thank them.” She said with a small sigh.

“Nope.” He disagreed. “We’re going to act like we’re only going through with it for the sake of the baby.”

“Why, Ernie, that’s terrible.”

“I know.” He said with a wicked grin and eyebrow wiggle that made her laugh.


	22. Bells will ring

A couple weeks later, the day of the wedding dawned. Jack had finished the bed he was building Sam the day before and carved a heart inside one of the rails with their initials and the word ‘always’ with a hot scribe but he’d have to stain it next week.

Sam rolled against him and snuggled deeper into the covers against his side. He could really get used to this. He smiled happily. His great grandparents had returned to the shop and told them what decision was made about the wedding including pretending they were still miffed at their parents for their manipulating the situation. Jack had chuckled as honestly Delilah and Ethan reminded him of Daniel and Janet trying to get Sam and Jack to date covertly. Neither realizing Sam and Jack had their own little pact that if they still had feelings for each other after the war they would do something about it. Now he supposed it didn’t matter. Someone else had to kill the snakes. His life was here now. With Sam.

She hummed sleepily in his arms.

“Good morning beautiful.” He said softly and nuzzled her hair that like his, had gotten quite a bit longer.

“Morning.” she said sleepily and smiled when she looked up at him. Unlike most men of this era Jack refused to sleep in long johns. He wore a pair of linen long pants that tied with a string and were fitted at the calves but nothing else. Leaving his chest bare for Sam to press her nose into and stroke fondly. They had pleasured each other again last night until both had been satisfied then curled up around each other to sleep.

Jack didn’t worry that Sam could do better in this case. Now if they were home… he might worry a bit more about the competition.

Jack claimed her lips in a slow smoldering kiss. “Ready to do this wedding shindig?” He asked her with amusement. Abby and Ernie had asked them both to stand up with them as well as Delilah Jones and young James. Yonish and Ramos of course had been givens all things considered.

“I should go soon. I haven’t the foggiest idea how to get into a corset without help.” Sam admitted.

“I know how to get you out of a corset.” Jack told her suggestively and pinned her under him so he could kiss her thoroughly before she had to go.

Sam giggled when he moved from kissing her mouth to nibbling her neck and the valley between her breasts. “Jack! I’ll be late.” She admonished him laughing.

“You won’t be later than Abby is.” He joked as his hands explored her body.

“Jack.” She laughed.

“Ok… ok. Spoil sport. We’re leaving the wedding early and you get exactly three dances.” He bargained.

She wiggled out from under him. “You dance with me as often as I ask you to and I’ll agree to leaving early.” She countered.

“Sold to the lady in nothing but a white… what is this thing anyway, Sam? It’s see through.” He grinned. “I like it.”

“Abby called it a shift. It’s for sleeping during hot summers or when you want to bathe modestly in the local river.”

“That’s not going to hide a damn thing if you bathe in it. I should come keep guard. Just in case.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam pulled on her jeans. “Go make sure your ancestor doesn’t try to escape.” She told him.

Jack cupped his hands over his mouth, made a couple electronic sounding breaths and said “Escape is not his plan.”

“Oh my god…” Sam shook her head and went out the door with a wrap over her shoulders to hide the thinness of her shift.

Jack flopped back on the bed. “Screw it.” He announced to the empty room. “I don’t care if she does get pregnant. I’m making love to that woman tonight.”

* * *

A very subdued Ethan Cartridge Steele led Abigail down the aisle. Happy that she was getting married, ecstatic that he’d have a grandchild before he died but under no illusion that he’d been forgiven or that Abby would be coming home with her new husband and staying with him. It might be time to sell the ranch and move to Colorado… assuming he wasn’t run off right away.

An equally subdued Delilah Pratt sat with Daniel and Teal’c in the front row on the groom’s side in the small chapel that had been chosen as it was Methodist in honor of Abigail’s mother. Ernest hadn’t cared being atheist and Abigail would never admit it but she was something of an agnostic herself.

Delilah Pratt’s household filled up a solid portion of the groom’s side so most of the townsfolk were on the bride’s side. The crew of the Waverider were discreetly ensconced with Dame Pratt’s friends. Abigail was acting angry enough at her mother-in-law that she refused to bring the matter up and was still replying in falsely polite short answers.

Sam and Jack had a silent conversation across the bridal party with each other while Abigail and Ernest only had eyes for each other. That was a good portion of the silent conversation Jack and Sam had.

Immediately after the wedding, the reception was held in the town hall that had been festooned with paper flowers made by the Ladies’ Auxiliary and a fine meal supplied by the cooks at the Silver King. After everyone had their fill, the band, made up of local Hungarian musicians, came out and a square dance soon started up.

Sam had laughingly led Daniel into a square with Jack and Delilah Jones took it upon herself to teach him this vital American skill which he apparently lacked. Yonish and Dame Pratt dragged Teal’c into another square with a formidable Amazonian of a woman with a booming laugh.

They did several sets, eventually switching partners over time until Sam once again danced across from Jack for the last set. After he pulled her over to a chair, he fell into it with her in his lap. Both out of breath.

“Whadyah think, Carter? Pretty nice shindig?” He asked her.

Sam had her arms around his chest. “I’m not going to be much use if Abby and I are pregnant at the same time Jack.” She told him, understanding what he was asking.

“Agh… I can teach Ernie how to be useful. Yonish already has him half trained.” Jack said against her neck. “Delilah has a very diverse collection of friends, doesn’t she?” Jack had just assumed the crew of the Waverider were friends of his grea-great-grandmother as She talked to the pretty blond in particular.

Sam looked at them more closely. “Jack… I… is it me or is there something just a little off about their clothing?”

“Like ugly off or Back to the Future off?”

Sam narrowed her eyes. “I think…”

But before she could finish, Yonish had pulled her up and over to the stage and was motioning Jack to come over too and play his guitar that someone had brought from their room.

They both sighed dramatically like they were being put upon then sang a few slightly off color folk songs they had picked up when Sam was working at the bar. After the incident with Henrietta, Jack had made a point of playing with Sam now and again. She usually got better tips on her duets with him.

They had most of the bridal party laughing or at least smiling by the time they relinquished the floor to the band and took a turn doing a few slow dances as the band had switched to waltzes.

Ernest and Abby joined them on the floor as did several other couples until nearly everyone was dancing again with the exception of Daniel and Teal’c.

“They dance like they have been doing it for years.”

“Indeed they have, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c agreed with a small smile.

Daniel looked at him oddly. Had Sam and Jack been… all along? But then why make so much effort to keep their hands to themselves now? It just made no sense.

Slowly the wedding started to wind down, first, families with small children then the elderly made their way home, leaving mostly young people and couples. Eventually Jack gently took Sam’s hand and tugged her along to the door with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

Teal’c watched them go for a moment then started collecting empty glasses.

“You want some help with that?” Daniel asked him.

Teal’c nodded and continued collecting used items. Neither noticed Sara and Mick with Gary hot on their heels following Jack and Sam out as they had just looked like another couple to the two men. Ava and Nate came over and started helping with clean up.

“Thank you.” Daniel said with a smile.

“Uh… hi… I’m Ava… this is Nate.” She looked over at Ray, who had apparently dozed off in the corner.

“I told him not to drink that rotgut the bride’s father was passing around.” Nate said of his friend. Nate had clearly also been drinking the stuff however and was glassy eyed.

“Go wake him up.” Ava urged him. She smiled brightly at Daniel. “So… you’re Daniel Jackson.”

“Uh… right… how do you know my name?” Daniel figured Delilah must have pointed him out so he was fairly unprepared for the woman’s answer.

“We’re from the future.” She said as though that explained everything.

“Uh… how far into the future?” He looked concerned. “Roughly.”

“Enough that it doesn’t matter. We’re here to take you guys home.” She said brightly.

“Should we not inform O’Neill and Samantha?” Teal’c asked Daniel.

“Uh… yah... yah we should.” Daniel agreed softly and headed slowly for the door as though he was struggling to make his feet work.

“I do not believe O’Neill and Samantha will be as pleased as they could be with this news.” Teal’c decided.

“You’re probably right. I better go find Ernest and Abigail so they can say goodbye.” Daniel said sadly.

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed.

“Wait… we need to get you guys out of here.” Ava urged.

“Does an hour or two matter either way?” Daniel asked sadly as he turned away. Jack was going to be devastated. Again. He’d finally gotten the chance he wanted with Sam ever since he’d realized how he felt about her when he couldn’t get home from Edora… and now he’d have to go back to keeping his heart to himself again.

They had talked about it over a few beers shortly after Jack’s black Ops mission to catch Makepeace. Jack had admitted to him that the reason he resisted Laira right up to the end was because his first thought when he couldn’t get home wasn’t Earth but Sam… And Daniel had protected that revelation to him the same as he did the knowledge that Sam almost killed herself trying to rescue Jack because she loved him too.

It almost would have been better had they not had a taste of what things could be between them Daniel muses as he heads to the hotel to find Ernest who he’s going to have to interrupt mid consummation of his wedding to say goodbye to his great-grandson. Daniel sighed in frustration.

* * *

Jack and Sam whirled around as a single unit to confront Sara and Mick.

“Whoa!” Sara said, putting her hands up and elbowing Mick and Gary to do the same. “We aren’t armed. We just want to talk to you.” She said, backing up a little. She can tell by their posture that Gideon hadn’t been kidding. These guys were the real deal.

“I’m Captain Sara Lance of the Waverider. I’m here to take you home to the SGC.” Sara said.

Sam looked at the woman with calculating eyes. “What year is it where you’re from?”

“That doesn’t matter. What does is we can take you back to 2001 but we need to do it tonight.” Sara told them.

“Why tonight?” Jack asked.

“Because you’re going to cause a time paradox if you stay in this time.” Mick growled.

“We aren’t that important. All we have to do is lay low.” Jack growled. “Not make any changes to history. I already know Ernie knew me because he told me stories about myself and my team when I was a kid. Teal’c kind of stands out.” Jack said in amusement.

“Sir, if your team doesn’t go back to your own time the Goa’uld will win.”

“Permanently?” Jack asks.

“Well no… technically only for a few years.” Sara admitted.

Jack shrugged. “They might do that anyway.”

Sara gives him a stymied look. “Ah… well…” But she stalls out. If the bad guys killing a bunch of people isn’t phasing him she’s not sure what to do here.

“Ah… well if you stay here then it’s your grandson and not you that goes through the Gate the first time.”

“Ok?” Jack says in disinterest.

Mick though is the one that stumbles on the right motivation. “If you stay here, Sam dies giving birth to your fourth child together.” He rumbles.

“Well, Carter, you heard the man. Time to go.” Jack switches out.

“Jack there’s no guarantee I’d live any longer in our own time.” Sam reminds him.

Jack looks to Mick.

“Ripe old age.” Mick says.

“Good enough for me.” Jack tells everyone. “After you folks.” He says. “Daniel is at the town hall with Teal’c probably as he didn’t have a date for the party.” Jack quips and heads back for the hall to collect the rest of his team.

“Sir.” Sam says vehemently.

“Carter?”

“The least we can do is take the time to say goodbye.” She reminds him. “And tell someone we’re leaving so they don’t spend weeks searching for us.” She points out.

“All right. Everyone should be back at the Silver King anyway. Half of them will probably still be up.” Jack grumbles.

Sam sighs and follows him back to the hotel where they find most of Ernest’s family awake and hanging out in the breakfast room. Daniel and Teal’c are off to one side. Hugging people. Someone has brought down Ernest and Abigail whose clothing is in disarray for obvious reasons.

Jack goes over to his great grandparents. “I hear it’s time to go.” He says, regret clear in his voice.

“That’s what I’m told.” Ernest tells him. “I look forward to seeing you again, Jack. When you’re cuter.” He said with amusement.

Jack chuckled and hugged the other man and patted him on the back. “It was good talking to you again, Grandpap. I’m going to miss you.” Jack admitted. “Can you do me a small favor?” He said just quietly enough that only the other man heard.

Ernest nodded and they walked outside to have a private conversation.

“What do you suppose that’s about?” Abigail asked Sam.

“I’m not sure. Has anyone got paper and a pen? We need to sign the land over to you and Ernest. The bank account too. Consider it a wedding gift.” Sam said smiling.

“But, Sam, think of the interest you could earn.” Yonish suggested.

Sam chuckled as she shook her head and said something quietly about stock market crash that no one quite caught and went to hug Delilah Jones.

Someone brought her pen and paper and Sam started writing up various writs of transfer of property and notes to shopkeepers that when the things she and Jack had ordered for the house were done that Ernest and Abigail were allowed to collect them and keep them as the O’Neill clan would not be returning for many years. She had Daniel and Teal’c add their signatures while they waited for Jack to come back in with Ernest.

It was nearly dawn when they came back in. Ernest gave Jack a pat on the shoulder and went over to Sam to sweep her up into a fierce hug. “I’m going to miss you, Samantha Carter. Keep an eye on that boy for me will yah?”

Sam swiped away a tear when he set her down. “I will, Ernest. I promise.” She handed the papers to Jack who glanced over them and added his signature to the bottom before giving Delilah Pratt one last hug.

“I’m glad I got the chance to know you, dear. Go home and make us all proud.” She told him with a dignified stance.

“I’ll never forget you.” He promised.

“See that you don’t.” She admonished him, then smiled. It was the same dimpled smile Jack shared with Ernest.

“Thank you, everyone.” Daniel said simply.

Teal’c turned as he stood at the door, put his arm across his chest and bowed deeply.

After they left, everyone stood around looking at each other. “What did Jack want?” Abigail finally asked Ernest.

“Tell her later. Let’s go see them off.” Delilah Pratt ordered everyone and hustled them all out the door.

They followed behind SG-1 and the Waverider crew at a semi discreet distance. For a change, everyone was quiet as they walked the hills until they came to the valley where the Jumpship sat cloaked against the dawn. Her hatch was open though and a pale blue glow emanated from her interior much like the puddle of a wormhole. A fact that wasn’t lost on Jack as they walked up.

One by one, SG-1 turned to the small crowd gathered and waved silently before boarding. Jack was the last to go. He’d thrown his battered cowboy hat and jeans on and taken off his suit jacket and pants, leaving them for Ernest if he wanted them. He tipped his hat to his extended group of ancestors and smiled when Abby put her hand on her stomach where his grandmother currently resided. She’d been a spitfire just like her mother.

Once Jack boarded the hatch closed… but a few moments later it lowered again and Mick jogged out to Ernest. “He wanted to remind you not to tell him now they got home.” He says to Ernest.

The other man grimaces then nods. “Think you could come back for a spell after dropping them off? I’ve got a favor to ask if you could grant it. One author to another.” He said companionably. While Jack was saying his goodbyes to everyone else, Mick had introduced himself to Ernest.

“I’ll make the time.” Mick told him with a smirk and turned and headed back for the ship.


	23. The only easy day was yesterday

Sam looked around the sleek interior of the Jumpship and all but salivated at the tech. “There’s so much more room than it looks like there should be on the inside, sir.” It was still slightly cramped with nine people inside however so Sara stayed at the controls with Ray who looked a bit worse for the wear.

“Buckle up, people. The next stop is 2001.” Sara announced.

“You guys got some kind of cloaking device on this thing?” Jack asked.

“Of course.” Ray told him. “Time jumping tech too so we don’t have to dock with the Waverider to get home.”

“There’s a bigger ship?” Sam asked, her eye lighting up.

“Not only is there a bigger ship… your math models based on Lantian tech you guys find in a few years are the basis for the tech we use now.” Ray confirms.

“Huh… it does look like a mini Prometheus.” Daniel agreed.

“Indeed it does, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c agreed.

Only Jack was quiet. Seemingly unnoticed by his team, that he was quietly fingering the brim of his hat, a motion that he always had ever since he was a child, lost in his own thoughts.

While Sam excitedly asked Ray and Sara questions about the ship, Mick watches O’Neill with narrowed eyes. Here sits a man who’d like to go right back to where he was before and pretend none of this ever happened, Mick thought. He glances at Sam who Jack is studiously avoiding looking at. She’s chattering; she’s so excited. Mick observes a flash of pain on O’Neill’s face and then it’s gone. Had he not been looking he might not have even noticed.

“Sir, should we try to set down at Peterson or Cheyenne?” Sam asks Jack.

Jack thinks a long moment. “Someone is liable to try to shoot at us either way but the detail outside Cheyenne should at least recognize us on sight.”

“You sure about that, Jack?” Daniel, who was still in a brushed velvet suit, asked him. Teal’c was dressed in an ornate dress shirt with bolo tie and Sam was in the pale blue morning suit she had picked out that would have been her wedding dress in a few months had things turned out differently.

Jack shrugged. “Our hair is a bit longer except the big guy but yah.”

Daniel nods slowly in understanding. It probably isn’t about the base. It’s that the sooner they are home… the sooner Jack can escape his feelings away from Sam and most likely in the bottom of a bottle or two.

“All right, Cheyenne it is.” Sara says agreeably.

When Ray starts answering some of Sam’s more detailed questions because he’s easily influenced by big blue eyes and dimples Sara kicked his shin.

“What?”

“How is she supposed to learn it herself if you just tell her?” Sara asks pointedly.

“Oh… oh right. Sorry Sam.” Ray says abashedly.

“It’s all right, Mr. Palmer. Usually no one will tell us anything.” She says with a dimpled smile.

“Carter…” Jack warns tiredly.

“Sorry sir.” Sam says and frowns a little. Wondering what’s up with his attitude. Didn’t he want to go home?

“Jack, couldn’t we just have them drop us off at your house and then go to the base?” Daniel asks.

“How are we going to get there, Danny? My truck is at the base parking lot as is your car… Carter’s car…” Jack pointed out.

“We could call the motorpool.” Daniel suggests.

“Daniel Jackson, if we are meant to be on P78-548 would we not attract the military police rather than a motor pool vehicle?” Teal’c pointed out.

“Huh… I uh, I guess I didn’t think of that. There really isn’t any discreet way to do this is there?”

“No, and I don’t want the CIA trashing my house and digging through my vintage magazines.” Jack groused. Said magazines involved scantily clad women and his entire team knew it. Daniel had teased him more than once that the pages tended to open to the leggy blonds. He’d held back in the 1880s because Sam’s depo shots were no longer in her system and he hadn’t been kidding about not trusting nineteenth century prophylactics. He’d willingly go to his perdition if he knew she was protected. The issues they had on their trip were entirely due to suddenly being faced with being allowed to have exactly what they knew deep down they wanted… A life together. Some people might say what was going on cheapened them both but sacrificing themselves on the sword of regulations and still being desperately in love was just stupidity. Many couples in the military remained discreet until their assignment ended. This one was just running longer than average. But he needed to get his emotions under control or he was going to make a fool of himself and worse… trash her career. He couldn’t do that to her. They would need to talk after they got back.

“Sir… returning to the SGC isn’t going to go well either. Is this craft space worthy?” She asked Sara.

“It’s going to be uncomfortable with this many of us and we should probably make a pit stop first but yah. Yah it is…”

“What have you got in mind, Carter?” Jack asked her.

“What about the Alpha site, sir?”

“Carter, the location of the Alpha Site is classified.” Jack reminded her.

Ray turned to the hold. “Ah, Colonel, I can let her punch in the coordinates than erase them when we get there.” He suggested.

Sara nodded.

Jack thought for a few moments. “All right but no one is going to believe us if we just show up a few minutes after we left. Can you take us there a couple days later?” Jack asked. They had a twenty four hour check point that would raise alarms if they didn’t hit their dial in time by thirty six hours. At that point, Hammond would dial P78-548 and run the video from the MALP and see they never got there. But Carter was right, if they came back through a few hours late from the Alpha site, their story would be considerably easier to explain and they would be less likely to be shot at too.

“We were already going to return you to your own time. Got a convenience store on the edge of town?” Sara asked.

“I know just the one.” Jack said with a grin. “Carter, you’re going to have to lose the dress.” There was literally nowhere to be even remotely private in the ship.

“I’ll just stay onboard, sir.” She said blushing.

Ava gave her a sympathetic look and patted her hand. “I can hold it if you can.” She said which made Sam give her an amused smile.

They landed still cloaked out of visual range of the gas station and those in clothing that could look slightly normal piled out. Ava, Gary and Sam stayed in the ship.

“We could have just told the attendant, we’re LARPers.” Sara said.

“What is a LARPer?” Teal’c asked.

Jack snorted in amusement while Daniel explained live action role play.

Half an hour later they returned to the ship with snacks paid for with money generated on the Jumpship’s mini molecular generator. Jack noticeably relaxed separated from Sam then tensed up slightly once he was in her presence. It was obvious to everyone but him that he was afraid of saying the wrong thing to her. Jack opted for his standard fall back. Cracking jokes. “Got yah a wiener, Carter.”

“Thank you, sir.” She said and smiled brightly at him.

“Oh! And animal crackers… and a diet Coke.” He said triumphantly as he produced the can which made her laugh.

“That was very sweet of you, sir.” She told him and took the proffered snacks. Their hands brushed when he handed her the hotdog and they looked at each other sadly.

Everyone else politely looked away. It was such a clearly private moment between the two.

“All right, people, if you all have your snacks, let’s get going.” Sara announced.

“Shotgun!” Jack yelled and bounced up to go sit by Ray.

“Ah… Sir… won’t I need to enter the coordinates first?”

“Of course. I was just warming the seat for you.” Jack said with an innocent frown. “Want me to hold your wiener?”

“I’m not sure I trust you with my wiener, sir.” She teased him which made Mick crack up.

“What? That’s a great joke.” He said when everyone gave him the shut up look.

Nate looked the worst for the wear and passed out against a bulkhead.

“Drank Old man Steele’s moonshine, huh?” Jack asked Daniel.

“A very small woman tried to warn him not to.” Gary piped up.

“Oh that would be Zorelda. She’s a family legend.” Jack supplied.

“You can have your seat back, sir.” Sam called back to Jack after she typed in the coordinates for Alpha site.

“All right… let’s get this underway. I’d like to get you guys home before Mick is a grandfather.” Sara said.

Mick glowered. His daughter was something of a sore point right now.

* * *

They set down well outside Alpha site. “All right… everybody out.” Sara ordered.

“I have to pee so bad.” Ava admitted as Ray helped her up.

They stood in the grassy meadow about a mile from the base. “It’s been a pleasure, folks. I’m technically supposed to wipe your memories but all of you deal with classified stuff all the time so I’m going to trust all four of you to keep quiet?” Sara says archly.

Jack nods

“Of course.” Sam says.

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed.

“Yah, yah we’ll keep quiet.” Daniel mutters.

“We have to tell them how we got home but exactly who doesn’t need to go into our official reports, Captain Lance. Thank you for getting us home.” Jack finally said.

“You’re welcome. Sorry it took us so long to extract you. There were apparently some things some of you needed to do historically before we could come get you.” Sara admitted.

Jack gave her an exasperated look. “We figured.” He admitted.

“Well. This has been fun but I’d like to get home and scrub off three weeks of old west funk.” Mick told Sara and headed back for the ship.

“Not very chatty, is he?” Daniel noted.

“Nah. We have Gary for that.” Sara told them. And for reasons she wasn’t sure why she hugged Sam and then Jack fondly. While she hugged Jack, she whispered something to him that made him smile just a little. “Everyone not from 2001 back in the Jump ship.” She ordered and dragged Ava along with her who was waving goodbye enthusiastically to SG-1.

“I really liked them.” Ray observed. “I wonder how things turn out with those two?”

“Well now that they can’t hear us, let me fill you in.” Mick said as he plopped down on a seat towards the front.

The ship flew away and SG-1 waved them off.

“Well, Carter? Ready to go explain why Daniel is dressed like an extra for Seven Brides for Seven Brothers[1]?” Jack asked her as he put out his elbow for her.

Sam laughed. “First, I need to pee. I’ll be right back.” She says and heads for a shrub.

* * *

“Sir, there is a group of four humans walking towards the base.” Airman Spicer said to Colonel Lou Ferretti who was acting commander of Alpha base this month. The SGC was still rotating out team leaders rather than stick any one commander with an offworld base assignment permanently.

“Anyone we know, Spicer?” Ferretti asked him.

“Sir…. I… It’s SG-1, sir!”

“What? No! What are they doing here and why didn’t they use the gate?” He asked himself, stymied.

“No idea, sir, but they seem to be dressed like… well like extras in a western, sir.”

“Wah… what?!” Lou decided the kid was yanking his chain and put his hand out for the binoculars. Sure enough though marching though the tall grassy field were Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, Teal’c and Jack…. And what was going on with Jack’s hair that was beyond no longer regulation long. This was a story he needed to hear.

* * *

“Welcome back, SG-1. Please hit the infirmary then a briefing in two hours.” Hammond told them. The team had returned in borrowed BDUs that didn’t fit any of them quite right after confirming biometrically that they were, in fact, SG-1, their western clothes in bags with the exception of Jack’s hat which was currently perched on Teal’s head. The only other thing they brought back were their zats which had remained hidden at almost all times and grabbed on their way out.

“Glad to be home, sir. Can I keep the hair?” Jack asked and ran his hand though his foppish locks that made him look like Sam Elliot without the mustache.

“No Jack, you may not.” Hammond said with a chuckle.

“Nuts…” Jack grumbled but there was a twinkle in his eyes when he said it.

Two hours later, SG-1 sat in the briefing room with Hammond, the door closed. They gave him a full accounting of their misadventure.

“Major Carter, I’d like you to fix the gate programming ASAP.” George told Sam.

“Yes sir.” She agreed.

“Eight months. And you say you ran into your great-grandparents, Jack?”

“And his great-great-grandparents and one of the people he was named for.” Daniel added in.

“Did your rescuers say why the specifically traveled back in time to rescue you?”

Before Sam could tell George anything private, Jack piped up. “Yes sir. According to Captain Lance and her crew, our absence would allow a hostile Goa’uld foothold on Earth.”

Daniel nods. “So we have at least another attack coming.”

“Did they say when?”

“We were not made privy to that information, General Hammond.” Teal’c told him.

George sighed. “Well… all right. Sounds like you folks have earned a couple days down time. I expect your reports on my desk by Monday.”

In unison, Jack and Sam said “Yes sir.”

Both Teal’c and Daniel nodded in agreement.

“All of you go get some much needed rest.” George told them by way of dismissal.

Everyone shuffled out. George was very tempted to call back O’Neill and Carter and ask them if they needed to tell him anything but he decided if he didn’t know he could deny all knowledge of the sad expressions on both their faces as though they had their world yanked out from under them. George frowned thoughtfully. He was owed some favors. Perhaps when the situation with the Goa’uld was handled he could call some of them in so they didn’t spend their lives pretending they were just good friends in public.

[1] This joke brought to you by RDA having played a roll in the TV series. Like Legend it only lasted a year but it needed a nod. lol


	24. At Loose Ends

Jack squeezed Sam’s arm as they left the briefing room but he didn’t say anything to her on his way out. He quietly changed and left the mountain and went home.

When he got home, he hung up his leather coat and swore loudly when he tripped over the large wood trunk in the doorway to his kitchen. “What the hell?!” But there was something familiar about the trunk and it had a piece of paper taped to the top.

Jack pulled it off and unfolded it as he grabbed his reading glasses off the prep counter behind his dinette table.

_Jack,_

_Ernest asked me for a favor and I had all the time in the world to make it happen. I’m doing this between missions so Sara doesn’t ride my ass about doing favors so don’t screw up by telling anyone about this trunk or what’s in it._

_Mick_

Jack chuckled. He’d liked the gruff man even before he’d laughed at Sam’s thinly veiled sexual joke on the ship. He looked at the trunk for a while then unbuckled the leather straps. Inside was a book by his grandfather with Ernie’s signature scrawled across the front. An envelope poked out the top of it. Under the book was the quilt that he and Sam had slept under for months together that he’d taken Ernest aside and asked him to geep safe for them along with destroying anything left around that wasn’t 19th century issue.

Jack sat down on a kitchen chair and sighed as he ran his hand along the soft familiar cotton. He picked up the book and slid the envelope out which was addressed simply to ‘Jack’.

_Well, kid, looks like it’s time I explained some things. I had Mick collect things at various times. I always said I’d write a book about your adventures with me which I did. But I made sure you never got a hold of a copy until now. So here it is in all its glory. I hope I did you all justice and if not… I hear Mr. Rory is writing a romance novel based on your lives. Abby tells me you should have your quilt back like you asked so here it is. It’s been a number of years since I’ve seen you and I miss you all. Most especially Samantha, who is the heroine of The Legend of Cheyenne. Yonish and Ramos miss you. Your grandmother is a lovely young lady and makes me proud to be her father every day. James has grown up and gone away to college. Mother Pratt insisted. He’s doing well. Delilah married a very nice local boy and has three children. Abby and I wanted more but her labor was hard and left her very weak so the doctors said she shouldn’t risk it again. Apparently I’m meant to be the last Pratt of my line but that’s all right. O’Neill is a fine name as well. Mother told me the only reason she allowed Captain Lance anywhere near the lot of you was her assurances that you would some day have your chance at happiness. So… hang in there, Jack. Samantha is a fine woman and I couldn’t find a couple more suited to each other unless you count Abby and myself. She’s fussing at me now that Mick wants to leave._

_All our love._

_Ernest Pratt._

Jack smiled a little. It wasn’t every day you got a letter from your great Grandpap in your forties. Jack put the letter back in its envelope and put it and the book on the dinette table next to him so he could pull the quilt out. It had been washed but still smelled vaguely of Sam. Had it been left to age it would have been too fragile for use but apparently Ernest had packed it up for him shortly after they left so it was still in very new condition. When he picked it up another envelope slipped out onto the floor. Jack frowned and picked it up. It was also addressed to Jack but in a flowing feminine script. Inside were two separate letters.

_Jack dear,_

_How your heart must hurt in this moment thinking you cannot be with Sam. Sara told me why you would be reluctant to leave. Know this my dear, dear great-great-grandson. You are deeply loved by all of us and Sara spilled the beans. Everything will turn out all right in the end. You simply must have faith in the universe to look out for you._

_Love always, Grandma Pratt_

_P.S. Zorelda says hello._

Jack chuckled and unfolded the other letter.

_My dear Jack,_

_Thank you so very much for all the love and support you gave me when you were here. We miss you dearly but I do understand why you had to return to your own time. You will always be in my heart and I’m very sorry I don’t live long enough to meet you as a babe. I imagine you must have been as adorable as my own daughter was. Never forget us. We love you very much._

_Your great grandmamma, Abby_

Jack sighed. It was bittersweet, hearing from them this one last time. With a huffed sigh, he pushed the trunk under the table for now and picked up the quilt and threw it over his shoulder. “Well, Grandpap… let’s see what you thought of my team.” He says with an ironic smile to himself. He wished he could write them back but he doubted he’d be hearing from the crew of the Waverider again... or if he did it would be Sam they wanted.

Jack spent his weekend reading the last of the novels by his great grandfather and laughed through reading much of it. He’d nailed Teal’c’s personality completely. Sam came off as the tough badass she was. Daniel was comically hapless and Ernie had written Jack himself as a little damaged by the war but a good man doing the right thing. The whole team had even rode off into the sunset just like a good western should always end.

* * *

Monday morning Sam knocked on Jack’s office door tentatively. “Sir?” She said quietly as she poked her head in. He’d asked her to come see him.

“Carter.” Jack said jovially. “Have a nice weekend?”

“Um… sure.” She shrugged. Other than the crying herself to sleep every night because he never called or dropped by to check on her but she didn’t call him either.

“Good.” He said absently as he signed his copy of the mission report Hammond wanted first thing this morning. “Got your report done?” He asked as he got up and came around the front of his desk.

“Yes sir, turned it in on my way to your office…”

Jack bobbed his head in agreement. “Oh hey.” He said casually as though it was something of an afterthought. “I don’t know if you ever got to read this one but apparently I wasn’t allowed to read it until we got home.” Jack told her and held out the copy of his grandfather’s book.

“I’ve um… I read that one, sir… It was my favorite when I was a little girl. I wanted to be like her… Abby too.” Sam admitted.

“Funny how that worked out, huh?” He said with a small grin.

“Yah… I miss the hair a little, sir.” She admitted of his freshly shorn locks.

Jack set the book down on the edge of his desk. Remembering what Ernest and Abigail told him he took Sam’s hand in his own. “I’m still in, Sam.” He told her, his eyes telling her what his words couldn’t

“Jack.” She said softly, her eyes answering him with a definite yes. Jack leaned in and kissed her gently for a moment before easing away.

“If you don’t want to read it again… loan it to Daniel or Teal’c.” Jack suggested as he grabbed his copy of the report and walking down the hallway whistling ‘I’m a poor lonesome Cowboy’.

Sam stared at him smiling just a little then left his office.

* * *

Janet stood indecisively in front of a rack of cheesy romance novels.

“I’d read this one. The hero is so dreamy.” A slender blond told her as she handed Janet a copy of ‘Legend of Cheyenne’. The cover depicts a tall well muscled man whose shirt is open and with hair turning grey at the edges holding a ray gun of some kind and a beautiful blond dressed in western clothing looking at him adoringly. There’s a pair of men behind him, one obviously an alien.

Janet read the back.

‘A time traveling solder and his brave team are flung into the old west. Will he win the heart of the woman he loves?’

Janet frowns and shrugs. “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends our adventure with Jack's ancestors. I hope everyone had fun.
> 
> \- Goat -

**Author's Note:**

> The main inspiration for this story can be found here:
> 
> http://hito76.free.fr/WesternDef.wmv
> 
> Additionally The theme for the Legend TV series can be found here though if you liked Wild Wild West I recommend buying a copy of the episodes.
> 
> https://youtu.be/czwBjEgEud0
> 
> If you want to watch the series... It's at the bottom and you can meet everyone Sam and Jack met with the exception of James and his aunt. Everyone else including Abby is in the show.
> 
> http://www.rdanderson.com/videos/index.htm


End file.
